Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea
by NoirSoleil
Summary: Le passé nous poursuit. Le présent nous pèse. Le futur nous terrifie. Le temps joue contre nous. Destin versatile, histoire tordue de ces vies bancales, tortueuses mais magnifiques dans l'extravagance et la décadence. Toujours sur le fil, les choix que nous avons se valent, pour le pire. Mais nos liens décousus, esquintés, torturés, mais jamais brisés, demeurent et nous réunissent.
1. Prologue

_Bonjour/bonsoir à tous, voici le prologue de ma première fiction longue (mais oui, avec un vrai scénario et tous ça :D). Quand je dis "longue", je veux dire VRAIMENT longue, d'après mes prévisions, elle risque vraisemblablement de dépasser la trentaine voire la quarantaine de chapitres (OMG mais comment vais-je faire ? ? ?)  
_

 _En tous cas, c'est un peu moins léger que mes premières publications sur ce site, et ceci est le prologue de cette fiction en cinq parties, dont la première partie (comme vous le verrez dans le chapitre 1 que je mettrai en ligne ce week-end) se concentrera sur les souvenirs des différents personnages, sur la finale de la Winter Cup et la période juste après la compétition. Joli programme, non ? Cette histoire s'annonce donc comme une "continuation" du manga, avec des choses plus ou moins arrangées à ma sauce (sauce AkaKuro en l'occurrence ;P), avec de l'amour, du basket,_ _ _du drame_ et comme l'annonce le titre, des dilemmes en tout genre pour tous les personnages, que je mènerai joyeusement de Charybde en Scylla pour votre plus grand plaisir (ou désespoir, selon votre taux de sadisme personnel héhé). Sur ces bonnes paroles (certes inutile, mais ne serait-ce pas des plus inélégant de mettre directement les pieds dans le plat ?), je vous laisse lire ce petit prologue.  
_

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer :** Kuroko no Basket ainsi que ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je ne fais que me servir d'eux pour passer le temps, et en faire profiter d'autres personnes au passage, sans la moindre intention de m'approprier les fruits du travail de Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei et sans aucune autre rémunération que la reconnaissance (éventuelle) de mes lecteurs (éventuels)._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **PROLOGUE : LES CHOSES AURAIENT ÉTÉ TROP SIMPLES  
**

Ombre. Furtive. Rapide. Comme un courant d'air. Le garçon courait à toute allure dans le long hall d'entrée, sans se préoccuper de la foule d'invités qu'il dépassait sans même les frôler, et quiconque l'aurait vu courir à cet instant aurait pensé que sa vie en dépendait. C'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs. Malgré sa course effrénée, aucune de ces personnes aux tenues élégantes et ornées de coûteuses parures ne lui prêtait attention. Après tout, si en temps normal il était considéré comme un fantôme du fait de son manque de présence, c'était encore plus vrai en ce moment, tant ces gens étaient centrés sur eux-mêmes, ne s'intéressant à leurs "pareils" que pour lancer des compliments hypocrites et en recevoir d'autres tout aussi peu sincères.

Mondanité. Vanité. Narcissisme. Aussi nauséabonds que les riches parfums à l'odeur capiteuse qu'ils portaient tous. Vacuité d'une vie faite d'apparences, de faux-semblant, tout cela pour un prestige et une gloire plus factices que des billets de Monopoly ou que les "caméras de surveillance" de la supérette du coin. Chaque détail de leurs comportements s'imprimait sur sa rétine observatrice et attentive. Rictus affectés. Sourires pincés. Rire forcé.

 _"Est-ce vraiment ce monde que tu as choisi ? Est-ce pour_ ça _que tu es prêt à tout laisser derrière toi ?"_ songea le jeune homme, continuant à courir désespérément. Bourdonnement incessant, discussions sans émotions, sans profondeurs. Ces bruits, ces odeurs, ces images... Film médiocre, mis en scène par ses propres acteurs, dans des rôles aussi pathétiques que leur piètre manière de les jouer. Il ne comprenait pas. _"Comment, toi qui te prétends l'Absolu, toi cet être_ _si_ _exceptionnel à mes yeux, magnifique, entier, à_ _la fois unique et pluriel_ _, tout simplement souverain,_ _parfait_ _, dis-moi, comment peux-tu plier face à ces gens ?_ _Comment peux-tu préférer leurs artifices et leurs mensonges au détriment de la droiture et la franchise ?_ _"_

Il prit un autre couloir, s'éloignant de cette armada d'individus aux mœurs décadentes, déchets de l'Humanité, élevés au rang d'élite. À un autre moment, le jeune homme aurait été étonné par l'aigreur de ces pensées. Actuellement, il était dans un état de détresse émotionnelle que son visage impassible ne reflétait pratiquement pas. À l'exception des larmes qui commençaient à emplir ses yeux bleus, délavés, formant un voile qui rendait sa vision floue. Elles ne semblaient pas vouloir couler néanmoins. Son corps commençait à ralentir la cadence, il approchait de ses limites physiques, le garçon s'obligea donc à se hâter encore plus malgré son épuisement. Il sentait son cœur marteler contre sa poitrine. Ses battements lui faisaient penser au cliquetis d'une horloge détraquée dont la trotteuse trop vive laissait le temps s'écouler plus vite qu'habituellement. Une pensée idiote fit naître en lui une inquiétude. Cette impression que le temps était beaucoup trop rapide engendra la peur qu'il n'arrive trop tard, puisque les secondes semblaient s'enchaîner à une vitesse trop grande, et cela le poussa à accélérer davantage. Il tourna encore à l'angle. Dernier couloir avant sa destination. Complètement vide cette fois. Il avait traversé toutes la propriété. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne serait pas dans sa chambre, pas un jour comme celui-là.

Arrêt net. Une pièce entrouverte. Celle qu'il cherchait. La seule ayant une allure "traditionnelle" japonaise dans cette demeure à la mode occidentale. Courte pause le temps de reprendre son souffle et de ravaler les larmes qui se bousculaient au coin de ses yeux. Enrayer la menace d'un sanglot indésirable au fond de sa gorge. Faire cesser les tremblements de ses mains. Retrouver la maîtrise de son corps, de ses expressions, faute de pouvoir contrôler l'ouragan interne. Bien.

Il entra discrètement, se glissant dans la salle dans un silence sépulcral. Il parcourut la pièce du regard. Une table basse renversée. Une théière en fonte gisant sur le sol, laissant dégouliner son contenu encore chaud sur les lattes du plancher. Un plateau de shogi complètement éparpillé à travers la pièce. De vagues formes de tissus d'où s'échappaient un rembourrage moutonneux, sans doutes des vestiges d'oreillers lacérés. Triste spectacle, apportant de façon tout à fait contradictoire un certain réconfort au jeune homme. Il n'était donc pas le seul à ressentir de la frustration. De la colère. Le panneau de bois et de papier tout au fond était lui aussi ouvert, et donnait sur un jardin intérieur familier au garçon. Il s'avança jusqu'à celui-ci.

 **« Tetsuya. »**

Le son calme et grave d'une voix coutumière, presque rassurante sur le coup. Mais le garçon ne se laisserait pas attendrir. Pas aujourd'hui. Il se tourna face au jeune homme roux qui venait de parler.

 **« Akashi-kun. »**

Tressaillement presque imperceptible chez son interlocuteur à l'entente de son nom de famille. Kuroko Tetsuya savait qu'après tout ce temps où ils s'étaient appelés par leurs prénoms, "son Seijûrô" ne serait pas indifférent à ce changement. Maintenant qu'il avait porté le premier coup, il pouvait se permettre de poser la question.

 **« Pourquoi ? »**

Le silence suivit ses paroles. Il détailla Akashi, drapé dans un haori et un kimono sombre noué négligemment, col largement ouvert, laissant voir toute la partie supérieure de son torse, juste avant le nombril. Il s'attarda sur son cou, posa ses yeux sur sa pomme d'Adam légèrement saillante. Il aimait ce cou blanc, délicat comme la porcelaine la plus fine, et pourtant si fort et masculin. Toute son apparence évoquait une singulière forme d'élégance sauvage. Un paradoxe. L'unité dans la dualité. Cela le résumait parfaitement. Son regard rencontra deux prunelles captivantes. Oui, la dualité dans cette seule et unique personne qu'était Akashi Seijûrô.

 **« Il y a des choses auxquelles on ne peut pas échapper, des règles qu'on ne peut pas contourner, Tetsuya. C'est le monde où je vis, c'est celui où tu vis aussi.**

 **\- Fausse excuse. Tu ne dirais jamais ce genre de chose. Akashi Seijûrô ne s'abaisserait pas à des détails aussi insignifiants que les prétendues valeurs de gens soi-disant bien-pensant. Il y a forcément autre chose. »**

Le roux haussa un sourcil, déconcerté par le ton offensif de Kuroko. Comme quoi, même maintenant, alors qu'ils se connaissaient depuis le collège, le bleuté parvenait toujours à le surprendre. Un sourire las, vaguement amusé se dessina sur son visage.

 **« Il n'y a rien de plus que ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Il y a des limites, j'ai cru pouvoir les dépasser sans aucune crainte, j'ai cru pouvoir m'en affranchir pour faire ce que je voulais et qu'il n'y aurait pas de conséquences. J'avais tort.**

 **\- Menteur.**

 **\- Si ça te fait plaisir de le penser. Quoi que tu dises les conventions sociales...**

 **\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes !** le coupa le Kuroko. **Cesse de dire n'importe quoi, NOUS sommes au delà des règles artificielles, des limites arbitraires et des conventions sociales !**

 **\- Ne t'emporte pas. Je ne veux pas voir quelque chose d'aussi pitoyable. Inutile d'insister. Cette histoire a apporté plus de malheurs qu'autre chose. Fais face à la réalité. Tu devrais tourner la page.**

 **\- Des phrases toute faites, les aurais-tu répétées devant ton miroir en attendant cette confrontation ? »** persifla le joueur fantôme.

Il avait perdu son sang froid et l'avait montrer en criant sur le roux. Mauvais. Décidément il n'y avait qu'Akashi pour parvenir à abattre son masque de neutralité. Se forçant à retrouver son calme, il reprit posément :

 **« Nous ne sommes plus au collège, tu ne pourras pas me briser avec des mots, qui plus est des mensonges, aussi blessants soient-ils. Je te l'ai déjà dit à l'époque de Teiko : je ne fuirais plus. Je suis celui qui fais face à la réalité. Et tu n'as pas le droit de me reprocher mon emportement vu l'état dans lequel tu as mis ta salle de repos.**

 **\- Tais-toi.**

 **\- Non. Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir d'un esclave au service d'autres esclaves. »**

Intérieurement, Kuroko se réjouissait presque de s'attaquer à la fierté de celui que tous surnommait encore l'Empereur. Cet amusement pourtant partiel grandit toutefois encore lorsqu'il remarqua la grimace involontaire de son vis-à-vis, provoquée sans nul doute par l'usage du mot "esclave".

 **« Tu leur vends ta liberté pour qu'ils l'immolent sur l'autel de leur orgueil,** affirma le fantôme de Seirin **. Je ne sais pas en échange de quoi. Ce que je sais c'est que tu ne le veux pas vraiment... Tu peux mentir autant que tu veux, ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant que je t'ai vu, maintenant que j'ai senti la vérité que tu ne me dis pas. »**

Il souriait doucement en disant cela, et cette mince esquisse sur ses lèvres laissait transparaître une certaine tendresse et surtout, une espérance. Son sourire, sincère et candide, était assez minime tout compte fait, nota le rouge, mais provoqua pourtant en ce dernier une impression chaude et apaisante, comme une couverture de laine douce un soir de neige. _"Arrête ça..."_ supplia la voix dans sa tête.

 **« Tetsuya... C'est terminé.**

 **\- Non, ça ne peut pas se terminer Seijûrô. Justement parce que ça n'a pas de limites, ça n'a pas de fin. Ça n'obéit à aucune règle inventée par les hommes, ça ne s'enferme pas. Ça ne s'oublie pas.**

 **\- ... ça ne peut pas continuer. Quand bien même fondamentalement ça ne changera pas, ni pour toi ni pour moi. Au fond je ne change pas, ni maintenant, ni jamais. »**

Le jeune homme aux cheveux cyans écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait admit. Même si c'était de façon détournée.

 **«** **Akashi-kun reste Akashi-kun** **après tout...** **»** murmura-t-il d'un air absent. Ses iris s'assombrirent soudainement. Le roux ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais Kuroko le prit de vitesse.

 **« Dis le.**

 **\- Je ne peux pas.**

 **\- Dis le moi et je te laisserai.**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Ça voudrait donc dire que ça n'est plus le cas?**

 **\- Tetsuya.**

 **\- Seijûrô. Dis le moi... au moins une dernière fois. Si après me l'avoir dit tu ne changes pas de projet, je partirai et je cesserai de me mettre en travers de la route que tu auras choisi. »**

Akashi, bien qu'il ne le montrait pas, hésitait. En soit, le compromis avait l'air correct. Trois petits mots et le bleu s'en allait. Sauf qu'il n'était pas sûr de comment lui-même réagirait s'il le disait à haute voix. Ou plutôt il avait peur de savoir justement comment il réagirait. Objectivement, il voudrait le lui dire. Le dire et le redire un nombre incalculable de fois, jusqu'à ce que sa gorge s'assèche et que sa voix s'éteigne. Et c'est précisément pour ça qu'il ne devrait pas prononcer ces mots. Parce qu'après ça, pas de retour en arrière sans calvaire, et en toute honnêteté il avait déjà eu son quota de douleur pour trois vies. Même s'il ne pouvait pas être heureux, il se contenterait d'une existence sans souffrance. Oui, mieux valait sans doute une vie anesthésiée et sans joie que de supporter à nouveau de tels supplices.

 **« Je t'aime. »**

Il l'avait dit. Chuchoté. Contre sa volonté. Contre tout ce qui était raisonnablement faisable. Le pire, c'est qu'au fond il ne le regrettait même pas. Il lui avait offert la vérité qu'il cherchait à se dissimuler à lui même. Le garçon au yeux bleus s'approcha, et posa ses lèvres sur sa joue, réponse muette à la déclaration qu'il avait soutiré. Le temps s'était figé.

Kuroko se sentait rassuré. Par l'odeur de la gorge contre son visage. Par les bras chaleureux qui l'enlaçaient maintenant. Par le temps qui avait arrêté de courir trop vite. Les choses s'étaient finalement remises à leur place.

Akashi embrassa le front du plus petit. Celui ci leva les yeux vers lui. Phénomène d'attraction mystérieux, mystique. Vertige et volupté. Délice de l'ivresse de leurs sens. Les deux jeunes hommes pouvaient à présent ressentir le souffle de l'autre sur leur lèvre. Encore un petit centimètre à franchir.

 **« Seijûrô? »**

Une voix. Inattendue. Désagréable. Brisure de l'étreinte des deux hommes, effondrement du sanctuaire créé par leur contact. Le rouge recula de quelques pas. Une silhouette traversa l'ouverture par laquelle le bleuté était arrivé. Hoquet de surprise. Indignation placardée au visage.

 **« Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ici, Seijûrô ? »**

Inflexion rageuse dans le ton du nouvel arrivant. Bien sûr, les choses auraient été beaucoup trop simple, sinon.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Avis ? Conseils ? Hypothèses? Laissez libre cours à votre verve lyrique (euh... "verve lyrique" ? laissez tomber, aujourd'hui je suis en plein délire) dans une petite review si le cœur vous en dit, à dans quelque jours ;)_

 **.**


	2. PARTIE 1 - Chapitre 1

_Bonjour à tous! Voilà un chapitre un peu court et sans doute peu intéressant, mais essentiel pour la mise en place du reste de l'histoire, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez. Je tiens avant toutes choses à vous remerciez pour vos reviews, pour avoir suivi l'histoire ou l'avoir ajoutée à vos favoris : à chaque mail annonçant une review/un follower/un favoris, mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait (fait véridique) et j'étais envahie d'une joie indescriptible... Bref encore une fois un grand merci.  
_

 _Avant de répondre aux reviews des non-inscrits, je vais expliquer deux-trois choses concernant la suite de la fiction : j'imagine qu'il n'est pas utile de vous dire que le pairing AkaKuro sera au centre de l'histoire, mais mon objectif n'est pas de servir de la romance fluff/marshmallow/écœurante en veux tu en voilà (même si dans un premier temps cela risque d'être un peu le cas, mais comprenez bien qu'avec tous ce que je compte leur faire subir, il serait cruel de ne pas les laisser avoir un minimum de bonheur), je veux créer un récit complet pour tous les personnages, et pas seulement Akashi et Kuroko. Ce projet me tient vraiment à cœur, c'est un peu un test pour moi, je ferais tout mon possible pour faire en sorte que cette fanfic vous donne autant de plaisir à la lecture que j'en ai à l'écrire.  
_

 _Ah, et puis je dois aussi vous préciser qu'on n'entendra pas parler de la scène du prologue avant la seconde partie de ma fic (voire la troisième), dans une dizaine/quinzaine de chapitres au moins..._

 _Sans plus tarder, voici ma réponse aux reviews "anonymes" :_

 _ **Yuiu** : Ma première review sur cette fic ! ! ! merci beaucoup, je suis contente que le prologue t'ait plu. Voilà la suite que tu attendais avec impatience, en espérant qu'elle te satisfera tout autant._

 _ **Ecstasy** : D'abord laisse-moi te dire que j'adore ton pseudo XD Je suis touchée qu'une "lectrice fantôme" comme toi ait suffisamment apprécié mon travail pour laisser un commentaire :3 Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma façon d'écrire et mes petites "figures de style" mdr, et en ce qui concerne les fictions en mode "Kuroko=soumis", mon avis est... extrêmement tranché sur la question, le décrire ainsi est juste OOC, je ne saisis pas d'où peut venir cette idée; sérieusement, je suis en général d'avis qu'il est intéressant d'avoir plusieurs interprétations d'un même personnage dans un fandom, mais il fait preuve d'une telle combativité et d'une telle force de caractère dans le canon qu'en faire une loque servile et fragile est une insulte envers le travail de son créateur... Bref je ne m'étale pas plus là-dessus. Tu penses donc que le "casseur d'ambiance" à la fin est soit le père, soit l'éventuelle fiancée d'Akashi ? Comme tu l'as dit, si c'était le cas, ce serait un schéma un peu classique, tout ce que je peux dire c'est que beaucoup de gens risquent d'être surpris de la tournure que vont prendre les choses héhéhé. Désolée pour cette longue (et inintéressante) réponse, je te laisse lire le nouveau chapitre. _

_Encore merci à tous et bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

 _ **Disclaimer** : Fujimaki-sensei est le génie à l'origine de Kuroko no Basket, je suis la détraquée qui fait n'importe quoi de son œuvre. Et gratuitement, en plus._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **PARTIE 1 : Souvenirs et Renouveau**

 **.**

 _Une voix. Inattendue. Désagréable. Brisure de l'étreinte des deux hommes, effondrement du sanctuaire créé par leur contact. Le rouge recula de quelques pas. Une silhouette traversa l'ouverture par laquelle le bleuté était arrivé. Hoquet de surprise. Indignation placardée au visage._

 _ **« Qu'est-ce-qu'il fait ici, Seijûrô ? »**_

 _Inflexion rageuse dans le ton du nouvel arrivant. Bien sûr, les choses auraient été beaucoup trop simple, sinon._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 1 : UN LIEN ENCORE PLUS FORT**

 _Deux années plus tôt._

 **« Voilà, c'est tout ce que j'avais à vous dire sur l'époque de Teiko. »**

C'était la veille de la finale de la Winter Cup. Toute l'équipe de Seirin s'était réunie chez Kagami pour enfin connaître l'histoire de la Génération des Miracles du temps où il jouaient encore dans la prestigieuse équipe de basket de Teiko.

Un silence pesant s'était installé à la fin du récit de Kuroko, et tous réfléchissaient sur ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

Riko Aida, la coach (adorée) de toute cette petite troupe, était loin d'être la moins surprise. Il n'y avait pas à dire, cette histoire valait tout les feuilletons dramatiques imaginables, et avec ça Kuroko avait un véritable talent de conteur, leur faisant visualiser chaque scène comme s'ils y étaient vraiment. Cependant, elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Une impression de manque, comme si le joueur fantôme n'avait pas tout raconté. Elle avait remarqué que tous les membres de la Génération des Miracles avaient un lien privilégié avec le bleuté, et inversement. Elle avait aussi compris que c'était encore plus vrai pour Aomine et Akashi, le premier ayant été sa Lumière et en quelque sorte son meilleur ami au collège, et le second… Eh bien, elle ne savait pas exactement quelle était la nature de l'attachement du jeune homme pour le roux. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure que le meneur de Rakuzan était important pour le garçon invisible, et elle pouvait aisément en deviner certaines raisons : Akashi, tout comme Aomine, l'avait aidé à ne pas abandonner le basket, réussissant à le convaincre qu'il pouvait rejoindre les titulaires s'il développait un style adapté à ses prédispositions. Pour sûr, ce n'était pas rien. Mais toutes ces considérations mises à part, la façon dont Kuroko avait parlé de son ex-capitaine l'avait intriguée. Son ton devenait très doux, elle avait noté que ce n'était pas le cas quand il parlait d'Aomine par ailleurs. Le jeune homme avait de plus fait de nombreuses pauses dans sa narration lorsque cela concernait le rouge, semblant réfléchir aux paroles qu'il prononçait, l'air presque réticent parfois. En comparaison, il avait pleinement parlé des autres Miracles, sans la moindre hésitation, rapportant fidèlement ses souvenirs, sûrement exactement comme il les voyait dans sa tête.

Oui, elle en était certaine, le passeur n'avait pas tout expliqué. Néanmoins, elle ne lui en voulait pas pour ça, loin de là. Elle respectait le fait que Kuroko ne soit pas en mesure de raconter tous les détails des problèmes de ses amis de Teiko, d'autant plus que ce n'était pas du tout son genre de s'épancher comme ça sur sa vie privée, et encore moins sur celles de ses proches. Il lui avait déjà fallu beaucoup de courage pour leur dire tous ça. Souriant, elle s'apprêtait à le remercier quand Kagami prit la parole.

 **« Bah alors ? T'es complètement en tort. Dire que je me suis inquiété pour rien. Au final le seul truc qui me surprend c'est la double personnalité d'Akashi. Bref, si tu pensais qu'ils avaient tort, t'avais qu'à les frapper ou un truc dans le genre. La logique vient plus tard, l'essentiel c'est d'agir d'abord. »**

Évidemment il fallait qu'il l'ouvre pour dire une bêtise plus grosse que lui. Et encore, s'il s'était arrêté là.

Après son petit discours et des réprimandes méritées du capitaine Hyûga qui lui reprochait de monopoliser le temps de parole pour dire n'importe quoi, Kagami proposa à tout le monde de rester dîner chez lui, ce qu'ils s'empressèrent d'accepter avec plaisir. Après un joyeux repas, ils quittèrent un par un l'appartement de l'As de l'équipe.

Kuroko était le dernier encore présent dans l'appartement du grand rouquin. Le ciel était déjà sombre à l'extérieur, mais c'était l'hiver donc il était encore assez tôt, et par conséquent cela ne gênait pas le maître de maison que le plus petit reste encore un peu. Non, ce qui le dérangeait présentement, c'était le silence carrément _''_ _awkward_ _''_ qui avait pris place depuis déjà un moment et qui semblait vouloir encore s'éterniser. Il se racla la gorge.

 **« Euh, au fait Kuroko... »**

Le susnommé leva la tête et fixa Kagami de ses yeux inexpressifs, mettant ce dernier encore plus mal à l'aise.

 **« Enfin, tu vois, je voulais te remercier de nous avoir raconter tous ça, je sais que j'ai réagit un peu... violemment tout à l'heure, mais je tiens à ce que tu saches que je trouve que c'est… sympa que tu nous fasses suffisamment confiance pour partager tous ces... trucs avec nous. »**

Gêné, le dunker avait baissé son regard, gardait la tête tournée vers le mur de gauche et se grattait nerveusement la nuque.

Amusé intérieurement, le bleuté décida d'en profiter pour le faire un peu tourner en bourrique.

 **« Tu sais Kagami-kun, c'est impoli de regarder les pieds du meuble TV quand on remercie quelqu'un .**

 **\- Arrête de te moquer de moi, je suis sérieux !** se plaignit l'As de Seirin.

 **-** **Je sais. Mais peut-être que je ne fais pas autant confiance à l'équipe que tu l'imagines. Après tout, il y a une grosse partie de l'histoire que j'ai sciemment négligé de mentionner, donc au final tu n'as pas vraiment de raison de me remercier** , déclara franchement le garçon aux yeux azur.

 **-** **Qu-quoi ?! Tu veux dire que tu nous as menti !** s'écria un Kagami choqué.

 **\- Non. Tout ce que je vous ai dit est la stricte vérité. Simplement, il y a certains… éléments que je n'ai pas évoqués, notamment à propos d'Akashi-kun. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis encore là.**

 **\- T'es sérieux ? T'aurais pu le dire avant que tout le monde parte, comment veux-tu que je les réunisse tous maintenant ?**

 **\- Vraiment un Bakagami… Justement si j'ai attendu qu'ils partent c'est pour n'en discuter qu'avec toi.**

 **\- Pourquoi seulement moi et pas les autres ?** demanda le grand rouquin avec méfiance.

 **\- Je préfère éviter d'en parler à trop de gens. Ce sont des choses trop personnelles à propos de la Génération des Miracles, et j'ai trop de respect envers eux pour vouloir étaler à tout va des détails sur leur vie privée.**

 **\- Bah dans ce cas ne m'en parle pas non plus !**

 **-** **Non, Kagami-kun, je veux que tu sois au courant. Tu es ma Lumière, et ça signifie beaucoup à mes yeux, pas seulement sur le parquet, mais aussi en dehors du basket. J'ai une confiance absolue en toi, et j'ai besoin de ne rien te cacher sur les événements de Teiko** , annonça placidement Kuroko.

 **-** **Dis pas des choses comme ça de façon aussi directe et impersonnelle ! »** s'écria le rouquin en se levant prétendument pour ramasser les couverts encore sur la table, mais plus vraisemblablement pour aller dissimuler dans la cuisine les rougeurs sur son visage. Kuroko, fin observateur, les avait de toutes manières déjà remarquées.

Il finit par aller le rejoindre et l'aida à remplir le lave-vaisselle, empilant les ustensiles et les couverts comme des blocs de Tetris pour ne pas avoir à faire plusieurs machines (par soucis écologique ou économique ? Kuroko penchait plutôt pour la deuxième option, à moins que ce ne soit juste par pure flemme de devoir remplir l'appareil une nouvelle fois). Leur tâche accomplie, Kagami prit deux grands verres, quelques paquets de gâteaux, une bouteille de jus ''multi-fruits'', une de soda au cola et une autre de thé glacé avant de retourner dans le salon, suivi de près par l'Ombre de Seirin.

 **«** **Du thé glacé en** **plein** **hiver ?** interrogea le bleuté.

 **-** **Ouais, tu m'excuseras mais je suis pas motivé à faire du thé** **à la japonaise** **ou un truc dans ce style** , grommela le géant.

 **\- Sans doutes tes ''manières'' américaines qui prennent le dessus.**

 **\- Écoute, t'es pas vraiment en mesure de te plaindre parce que je te rappelle que c'est moi qui ai préparé le dîner que tu as bouffé ce soir.**

 **\- Je ne me plains pas.**

 **\- Bon, on va pas épiloguer là dessus toute la soirée, je te rappelle qu'on a match demain, alors laisse tomber le thé glacé et vas-y raconte.**

 **\- Ne t'en fais pas, ce sera plus court que tout à l'heure, vu que maintenant tu connais le gros de l'histoire…**

 **\- Allez, accouche, tourne pas autour du pot !**

 **-** **J'y viens, laisse moi au moins commencer. Déjà, tu dois savoir que** **comme** **Aomine-** **kun** **était ma** **L** **umière, j'avais un lien très fort avec lui, plus qu'avec les autres Miracles** , débuta Kuroko.

 **\- Mais encore ? C'est pas un scoop tu sais ?**

 **-** **Parmi la Génération des Miracles** , poursuivit-il en ignorant la remarque encore une fois délicieusement pertinente de son coéquipier, **il y avait une autre personne avec qui j'avais une relation spéciale, différente de celle que j'avais avec Aomine-** **kun** **mais au moins tout aussi forte, si ce n'est encore plus. Cette personne, c'était Akashi-kun.**

 **\- Quoi !? Tu vas pas me dire que le psychopathe qui a failli m'éborgner au début de la Winter Cup a aussi été ta Lumière !**

 **-** **Mais non, tu** **m** **'écoutes** **au moins** **? J'ai dit que c'était aussi fort mais DIFFÉRENT** , expliqua le plus petit en insistant sur le dernier mot. **D'ailleurs Kagami-kun, s'il-te-plaît évite de le désigner comme** **un psychopathe** **, d'autant que ce jour là tu était fautif. Je crois qu'à sa place j'aurai** **s** **réagit** **à peu près** **de la même manière.**

 **\- Tu aurais réagit de la même manière… »** répéta le rouquin, imaginant le fantôme essayer de le blesser, une paire de ciseau à la main, avec son éternelle expression froide et impassible.

Effrayant. Il frissonna un peu puis se reprit.

« **Et en quoi j'étais fautif de toutes façons ? J'ai rien fait de mal !** se défendit-il.

 **\- Si tu ne saisis toujours pas ton erreur, tu ne la comprendras jamais.**

 **\- Bon, on va dire que je laisse passer pour cette fois, poursuivons** , éluda l'américain en essayant visiblement de ne pas s'emporter contre le joueur fantôme. **Donc Akashi était quelque chose comme ton meilleur pote c'est ça ?**

 **\- Non.**

 **\- Mais tu vas arrêter de te contredire, oui ?**

 **\- Je ne me contredis pas. C'est toi qui tire des conclusions hâtives.**

 **\- Alors sois plus clair ! C'était qui Akashi pour toi ? »**

Kuroko ne pouvait plus reculer. Il avait réfléchit à la façon la plus adéquate d'arriver au cœur du sujet, mais finalement la solution la plus simple et la plus efficace restait encore de parler crûment, sans détour. Après tout, il avait toujours agit comme ça.

 **« À Teiko, Akashi-kun et moi étions… enfin, j'imagine qu'on peut dire que nous sortions ensemble, en quelques sortes. »**

Bug. Erreur système. Kuroko s'attendait presque à voir un BSoD s'afficher dans les prunelles vides de son camarade. Il avait présumé que son ami aurait du mal à avaler la pilule, mais il ne pensait pas que celui-ci serait perturbé à ce point. Le plus grand s'était en effet complètement figé, la bouche ouverte, les yeux exorbités, si bien que le passeur se demandait s'il ne devait pas appeler un médecin (ou un dépanneur informatique). Il versa un verre de jus et le tendit humblement à son infortuné compagnon.

 **« Kagami-kun, ça va ? »** s'inquiéta-t-il.

L'autre garçon s'empara du verre qui lui était proposé et l'engloutit cul-sec.

 **« Ah… désolé Kuroko, il va me falloir un moment pour digérer ce _total mindfuck_** , déclara l'As en secouant la tête.

 **\- Ça te gêne que ce soit une relation entre deux hommes ?**

 **\- Nan, c'est pas ça, à la limite en vrai je m'en fiche pas mal que vous soyez deux mecs qui sortaient ensemble, même si c'est encore plutôt mal vu ici, j'ai vu ce genre de chose assez souvent quand je vivais encore aux USA** , assura Kagami. **Ce qui a surtout du mal à passer en fait, c'est que la petite teigne bipolaire avec un complexe de Napoléon ait pu être un jour ton petit copain ! »**

Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement, rassuré par la réaction de sa Lumière. Il se doutait que ce dernier ne serait pas profondément hostile et dégoûté par le fait qu'il ait eu une liaison avec un homme, mais même pour les gens que ''ça ne dérangeait pas'', il y avait souvent une sorte de malaise qui s'implantait presque irrémédiablement. Il était ravi que Kagami n'ait pas l'air de s'en soucier plus que ça.

« **Kagami-kun, ne l'insulte pas s'il-te-plaît** , le réprimanda-t-il cependant. **Et puis,** ajouta-t-il **,** **je trouve le terme ''petit copain'' inapproprié et dépréciatif.**

 **\- R** **éférence à sa taille ?**

 **\- Kagami-kun,** menaça le passeur.

 **-** **Quoi, t'aurais préféré que je dise ''amour de ta vie'' peut-être !** plaisanta l'autre.

 **\- … Pourquoi pas.**

 **\- …**

 **\- En somme, je n'ai jamais été amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre et c'est pareil de son côté pour autant que je sache, donc c'est une façon pertinente d'envisager la chose** , énonça le bleuté d'un air songeur. **Un peu niaiseux** **sans doute** **, mais pertinent.** »

Alors là, Kagami était sans voix. Imaginer que Kuroko puisse aimer quelqu'un au point de proclamer sans la moindre tergiversation que c'est l'amour de sa vie. Pire encore, penser que la personne à qui ce sentiment était destiné puisse être Akashi Seijûrô. AKASHI SEIJÛRÔ. Sérieusement, il avait probablement dû manger un des plats de Riko par inadvertance pour avoir des hallucinations pareilles.

BAM !

 **« Kagami-kun, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?**

 **\- Ça se voit pas ? Je me cogne la tête contre la table pour vérifier que je suis pas en train de rêver.**

 **\- Ta logique m'étonne chaque jour un peu plus. Je suis persuadé qu'un étudiant en psychologie pourrait réaliser entièrement sa thèse de fin d'étude rien qu'en examinant ton cas.**

 **\- Oh, c'est bon, hein ! Tu peux pas sortir des trucs comme ça sans t'attendre à ce que la personne devant toi se demande si elle est pas en plein délire !** se lamenta le rouquin.

 **\- Si tu le dis. Bon si tu as fini de jouer les masochistes, tu peux me laisser t'expliquer tout ça plus en détail ?**

 **\- Plutôt deux fois qu'une, je me demande par quel prodige vous avez pu finir ensemble** , s'enthousiasma-t-il.

 **\- Tu sais, il est plutôt aimable en fait. Tu ne le connais pas encore assez pour le voir, c'est tout.**

 **\- Mouais. Pas sûr que j'ai envie de le connaître davantage. 'Fin bon, je t'en prie, commence.**

 **\- Très bien. »**

Le lycéen aux yeux bleus se servit d'abord un verre de jus de fruit et en resservit un à son compère.

 **«** **En premier** **lieu** **, je pense que tout s'est amorcé le jour de notre rencontre... »**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Petite explication : un BSoD (ou Blue Screen of Death) est une sorte de gros bug informatique, un écran bleu s'affiche et votre ordi est juste pratiquement irrécupérable - selon le problème à l'origine du bug bien sûr (c'est l'équivalent Windows du Kernel Panic de Linux en gros)  
_

 _A la prochaine fois pour le début du récit de Kuroko !  
_

 **.**


	3. PARTIE 1 - Chapitre 2

_Coucou tout le monde! Ça commence à faire un moment depuis la dernière fois, non? J'en suis sincèrement désolée, mais j'étais... disons occupée à chercher un moyen de ne pas rater ma vie (moyen qui n'a toujours pas vraiment été trouvé, mais gardons en tête qu'aucune vie ratée n'existe et qu'il y a seulement plein de façons différentes de réussir sa vie *étoiles d'espoir dans les yeux*). Passons, passons...  
_

 _Encore une fois, je remercie tous les reviewers, followers, favoriteurs (euh... français, où es-tu passé?) et lecteurs discrets : je vous aime tous, autant que j'aime la glace vanille-noix de pécan-caramel en ces moments de canicule, et pendant qu'on y est je vous envoie une brise glacée virtuelle en signe de gratitude (à utiliser à bon escient, car attention elle est à usage unique ;D)_

 _J'arrête de dire n'importe quoi et je réponds à **Yuiu** : ça me rassure de savoir que tu n'as pas perdu ton intérêt pour cette fic, et que tu en sois même encore plus curieuse, j'avoue que j'étais un peu inquiète que le premier chapitre ne soit pas à la hauteur du prologue XD Donc voilà le chapitre 2, avec le début du récit de Kuroko et les prémisses de son rapprochement avec Akashi (*.*)_

 _Et c'est partit, maintenant on entre dans le vif du sujet héhéhé..._

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **.**

 ** _Disclaimer :_** _Kuroko no Basket (et tout ce qui va avec) appartient légitimement à Fujimaki-sensei. Mais comme je ne savais plus trop quoi faire depuis la fin de la série, je m'occupe en créant cette fiction, toujours sans chercher à m'attribuer le mérite de Fujimaki-sensei ni à en tirer aucun bénéfice matériel. Et ouais les enfants, j'essaie de rester intègre, mine de rien._

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **CHAPITRE 2 : REMEMBER THE TIME**

 **«** **En premier** **lieu** **, je pense que tout s'est amorcé le jour de notre rencontre.**

– **Pff, tu sais qu tu l'as déjà racont** **é** **ça ? En plus, tu vas pas me dire que c'était le coup de foudre au premier regard, nan ?** se moqua l'As de Seirin.

– **Kagami-kun devrait arrêter de prendre au sérieux ce qu'il y a dans les shôjo-mangas qu'il regarde le soir.**

– **Mais je ne regarde pas…**

– **Bref s'il-te-plaît** **évite d** **e m'interromp** **re** **toutes les deux secondes.** **D'ailleurs explique-moi pourquoi maintenant tu me coupes la parole à tout bout de champ alors que** **tu** **n'as** **pas dit un mot de toute mon histoire quand toute l'équi** **p** **e était là ?**

– **Bah, c'est pas l'envie qui me manquait, mais dès que je faisais mine de l'ouvrir, la coach me lançait son regard "ferme là ou l'Enfer aura des airs de club de vacances comparé au quadruple entraînement que je te réserve".**

– **... Finalement, j'aurais mieux fait de lui dire de rester alors.** **»**

Kagami marmonna une insulte, ou du moins quelque chose d'incompréhensible ressemblant vaguement à une insulte d'après le ton qu'il avait employé. Encore une fois, Kuroko poursuivit sans y prêter attention.

 **« Je reprends à partir de notre rencontre parce que ça me semble être la chose la plus logique Kagami-kun, autrement je ne vois pas par où commencer. Donc, après ma discussion avec Aomine-kun dans le gymnase... »**

* * *

 **« Aomine, c'est donc ici que tu étais. »**

Les deux collégiens déjà présents dans le gymnase se levèrent en entendant une voix avenante mais teintée d'autorité. Kuroko identifia le propriétaire de la voix (un garçon roux aux yeux rouges, sans doute pas plus grand qu'il ne l'était lui-même) comme étant le vice-capitaine de la première équipe, Akashi Seijûrô. Celui-ci était accompagné d'un géant aux cheveux violets, à l'apparence fatiguée, tenant en main un paquet de pocky à la fraise, et d'un lunetteux aux cheveux verts, à l'air hautain, portant un spray vaporisateur turquoise (détail assez intrigant, mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il voyait les objets atypiques que le vert amenait régulièrement avec lui, bien qu'il en ignorât la raison), que Tetsuya reconnut comme étant respectivement Murasakibara Atsushi et Midorima Shintarô, deux autres titulaires. Comme lui, les trois joueurs étaient en première année, cependant eux et Aomine avaient été admis dans la première équipe dès leur entrée au club de basket de Teiko. Impressionnant. Évidemment, aucun des arrivants ne semblait s'être rendu compte de sa présence. Tant mieux, de cette façon il avait l'occasion de les observer sans la moindre gêne, de sa façon particulière, perturbante pour les gens qui le remarquaient (ce qui était en fait assez rare au final).

 **« Il y a trop de monde dans le gymnase principal,** répondit Aomine.

– **C'est pour ça que tu t'entraînes seul ici ?** interrogea le roux.

– **Je ne suis pas seul ! »** rétorqua le bleu en désignant Kuroko d'un mouvement de tête.

Bon, tant pis pour l'observation. Les trois garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le jeune homme aux cheveux cyans. Ce dernier guettait d'avance leurs différentes réactions à venir. Il ne fut pas déçu. Murasakibara lâcha le bâtonnet rose qu'il s'apprêtait à manger, le bras suspendu dans le geste qu'il avait précédemment amorcé vers son gosier. Midorima recula d'un pas, la bouche ouverte sur un cri muet et les yeux élargis. Mais le plus étonnant pour Kuroko restait Akashi : son visage ne montrait pas la moindre trace de surprise, ce que le bleuté trouvait tout à fait remarquable. Mais si l'on regardait la scène aussi attentivement que Kuroko, on pouvait noter que le roux avait cligné des yeux un peu trop rapidement. De plus, le garçon fantôme avait même cru l'entendre étouffer une petite exclamation mêlée de curiosité.

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent. S'accrochèrent. Ils se fixèrent un moment. Le bleuté était déconcerté par l'intensité avec laquelle le vice-capitaine le dévisageait. _"_ _Lui aussi, il m'analyse…_ _"_ réalisa-t-il. Mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être - pour une fois - la cible de l'attention de quelqu'un d'autre, il décida de n'en rien montrer et de se concentrer plutôt sur sa propre inspection. De son côté, le visage du roux ne trahissait aucune émotion spécifique, mais les éclairs qui dansaient dans ses yeux révélaient la profonde réflexion qui s'opérait en lui. Puis Akashi fit quelque chose de plus déroutant encore. Les coins de ses lèvres s'étaient légèrement relevés, offrant l'ébauche d'un sourire subtil, qu'une personne ne possédant pas les dons d'observation de Kuroko n'aurait peut-être même pas discerné. Des yeux ardents et chatoyants, respirant l'intelligence. Un sourire d'un raffinement aérien, éthéré, imperceptible. Digne d'un tableau de grand maître. Captivant. Absolument fascinant.

Tout cela avait duré l'espace d'à peine quelques secondes.

 **« Qui est-ce ?**

– **C'est Tetsu, il fait partie de la troisième équipe.**

– **Oh, il y avait quelqu'un comme ça dans notre club ?** s'étonna Murasakibara, remis de ses émotions. **On peut y aller Aka-chin ?** demanda-il d'une mine blasée.

– **Il m'intéresse légèrement »** l'ignora le rouge.

Mouais. Enfin, le "légèrement" était complètement démenti par la façon dont il le scrutait. Ainsi Akashi était le genre de personne à ne dire que la moitié de ce qu'il pensait vraiment, ou du moins à édulcorer la vérité dans ses discours. Typique de ceux qui cherchent à garder un certain contrôle sur eux-mêmes et leur entourage. Avoir l'air désintéressé au possible, pour ne pas se retrouver sous l'égide d'une quelconque influence externe. Loin d'être dupe, Kuroko ne se laissa pas démonter pour si peu et ne détourna pas les yeux. Le roux avait dû comprendre ce à quoi songeait le bleuté car il lui refit le même sourire indécelable.

Kuroko nota par ailleurs que Midorima avait lancé un regard stupéfait après les paroles de son coéquipier, indiquant par conséquent qu'il n'était pas dans les habitudes de son vice capitaine de dire ce genre de chose. En tout cas, Kuroko ne voyait pas du tout en quoi il pouvait intéresser le roux alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de se rencontrer.

 **« Excuse-moi, pourrais-tu m'accorder un moment s'il-te-plaît ? »** demanda Akashi.

Le bleuté accepta, voyant là opportunité de savoir ce que lui voulait l'autre.

000

 **« Je dois avouer que c'est une première : se donner autant de mal pour un résultat aussi pitoyable…**

– **Excuse-moi, mais en ce moment je ne suis pas moralement apte à encaisser ces paroles. »**

Réflexion faite, le rouge n'était pas vraiment du genre à atténuer ses paroles comme l'avait d'abord pensé Kuroko. Enfin, autant dire carrément qu'il ne mâchait pas ses mots ! Malgré lui, le bleuté se sentait touché par la remarque d'Akashi. Il était déjà au courant de tous ça, mais se l'entendre dire de façon si brutale par le vice-capitaine de la première équipe en personne ne pouvait pas le laisser entièrement indifférent, et cela devait sans doute se voir, qu'il le veuille ou non.

 **« Désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de te blesser… Même s'il est intéressant de voir enfin une vraie réaction sur ton visage,** taquina le roux.

– **Je ne pense pas que ce soit la chose la plus appropriée à dire lorsqu'on demande pardon à quelqu'un, Akashi-kun.**

– **Bien sûr. »**

Le bleuté n'ignora pas la lueur moqueuse dans les prunelles écarlate de son interlocuteur, et darda sur lui un regard peu amène qui lui valut un rictus amusé. Le roux recouvrit son sérieux et reprit :

 **« Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que je suis admiratif : malgré tes… ''lacunes'', ton niveau en sport est loin d'être totalement médiocre, et ton expérience ainsi que tes entraînements supplémentaires font de toi un vétéran. Malgré cela tu ne dégages aucune aura. C'est vraiment… unique. »**

En disant cela, Akashi avait fermé les yeux et avait sourit. Un vrai sourire, cette fois.

 **« Normalement, tout sportif assidu finit par avoir une aura à force de pratiquer une discipline,** poursuivit-il **, mais toi, ta présence est presque nulle, il n'y a rien qui n'émane de toi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un défaut, au contraire, je crois que c'est ton atout. Si tu réussis à l'exploiter, tu deviendras à coup sûr une arme précieuse pour l'équipe. »**

Kuroko était soufflé par ces mots. Devant lui, Akashi continuait de parler, mais il ne l'entendait plus. Il le voyait seulement remuer les lèvres tandis qu'il rejouait sans cesse dans sa tête les paroles qu'il venait d'entendre. Devenir un atout pour l'équipe ? Grâce à sa transparence ? Mais comment...?

 **« Exploiter mon manque de présence... Est-ce que c'est vraiment possible ?**

– **Je ne peux pas t'en dire plus. Quand tu auras trouvé la réponse, viens me voir,** conclut Akashi en saisissant son sac. **Je t'attendrai, Kuroko. »**

Et tandis que le roux se dirigeait vers la sortie, Kuroko ne put s'empêcher de le suivre des yeux, toujours frappé par ce qui venait de se passer. Il resta de longues minutes debout, seul au milieu de gymnase, à fixer la porte par laquelle l'autre s'était retiré.

Reprenant à peine contenance, il marcha d'un pas incertain jusqu'aux vestiaires, vides à cette heure tardive, où il commença par se laver, l'esprit toujours absent alors que l'eau chaude ruisselait sur son corps engourdi. Il quitta les douches, avec un certain sentiment d'inconfort dont il ne parvenait pas à trouver l'origine. Après s'être changé et avoir refermé les vestiaires, il aperçut par inadvertance son reflet dans une vitre.

Il souriait. Comme un dément. À en avoir mal aux joues. D'où l'impression d'inconfort, sans doute. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'étirer ses lèvres à ce point, après tout. Il alla rendre les clés du gymnase et des vestiaires à la conciergerie et se mit en route vers chez lui. C'était évident maintenant. Oh que oui, il comprenait très bien ce qui s'était déroulé sous ses yeux à l'instant.

* * *

 **« C'est ce que j'appelle ''l'extraordinaire'', Kagami-kun.**

– **L'extraordinaire ?**

– **Oui. Souvent on ne s'en rend pas compte sur le moment, mais certaines rencontres marquent un tournant dans notre vie. Elles arrivent à l'instant précis où on en a le plus besoin, comme si l'univers tout entier était poussé à les engendrer, quelles que soient les circonstances. Je ne sais pas si ces événements sont formidables en eux-mêmes, ou si c'est juste notre façon de les interpréter, mais les faits sont là : ils annoncent toujours le début de quelque chose de nouveau, quelque chose dont les conséquences, bonnes ou mauvaises, garderont toujours une grande influence sur notre existence. Pour moi, il y a d'abord eu Ogiwara-kun, ensuite Aomine-kun, les autres membres de la Génération des Miracles, et enfin toi.**

– …

– **Je continue ? »**

* * *

Quelque temps s'était déjà écoulé depuis son entretien avec Akashi, et Kuroko ne savait pas encore quoi penser ce qu'ils s'étaient dit. Il continuait à s'entraîner avec Aomine dans le gymnase inoccupé, et souvent il leur arrivait de ramener le sujet sur le tapis, méditant ensemble sur la façon dont Tetsuya devait faire évoluer son jeu pour devenir utile à l'équipe. Ces séances de réflexion s'achevaient en général sur des théories qui, étant élaborées par Aomine, relevaient davantage de la science-fiction que du basket à proprement parler, obligeant le plus petit à réprimander sévèrement l'As, voire à lui donner un coup stratégiquement placé entre les côtes, à l'aide de la pointe de sa main. Toujours diablement efficace contre les idiots qui partaient un peu trop loin dans leurs délires.

Ce soir-là cependant, il n'y avait pas d'entraînements du club de basket, il décida donc d'aller à la bibliothèque scolaire. Il s'y rendait régulièrement pour assister la vieille documentaliste dans diverses tâches qui lui posaient problème à cause de son âge avancé. Une sympathique bonne femme, archétype même de la mamie-gâteau clichée, ô combien différente de sa propre grand-mère d'ailleurs. En général, lorsqu'il avait fini de l'aider, il restait jusqu'à la fermeture et en profitait pour faire ses devoirs ou bouquiner. Poussant la porte vitrée marquant l'entrée de ce temple du savoir, il s'achemina directement vers le bureau de la documentaliste. C'était une petite salle carrée aux murs clairs, située juste à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, à côté de la salle des archives. Elle comportait une kitchenette, une petite table où l'on prenait les repas, ainsi qu'un secrétaire assez ancien débordant de paperasse et de livres annotés remplis de marque-page, le tout étant éclairé par une unique fenêtre, amplement suffisante pour illuminer la pièce.

 **« Bonsoir Sakamoto-san,** salua-t-il en s'inclinant respectueusement vers la personne assise au secrétaire.

– **Oh, bonsoir Kuroko-kun, je ne t'avais pas vu entrer,** sourit la vieille femme avec bienveillance .

– **Y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous aujourd'hui ?** s'enquit le garçon.

– **Non, j'ai juste des fiches de prêt à trier, et ces quelques livres à ranger.**

– **Je peux m'en occuper pendant que vous restez à l'accueil si vous voulez.**

– **Ce serait gentil à toi, mon garçon. Au fait, je viens de préparer du thé et il y a des gâteaux secs sur la table, n'hésite pas à te servir si tu as un petit creux.**

– **Merci beaucoup, Sakamoto-san.**

– **C'est plutôt à moi de te remercier, Kuroko-kun. »**

Après s'être attelé au classement des fiches de prêt, Kuroko s'empara du chariot dans lequel étaient entreposés provisoirement les livres qui devaient être rangés et quitta le bureau.

D'allée en allée, le chariot se vidait au fur et à mesure que le collégien déposait les livres dans la section adéquate. Roulement silencieux, courte halte le temps de placer un ouvrage sur la bonne étagère, roulement à nouveau. Arrivé dans la catégorie littérature étrangère, il s'arrêta.

Un certain jeune homme se tenait là, un volume sous le coude pendant qu'il lisait le résumé d'un autre livre, pensivement. Kuroko décida de faire ce qu'il faisait généralement quand il croisait quelqu'un alors qu'il rangeait des livres : attendre discrètement que l'individu en question parte sans avoir noté la présence du bleuté.

 **« Je ne sais pas ce que tu attends exactement, mais si tu as quelque chose à faire, ne te gêne surtout pas pour moi. »**

Étonnement perceptible dans la réponse du bleuté.

 **« Tu t'es rendu compte que j'étais là ? »**

L'autre ne fit que hocher affirmativement la tête en signe d'assentiment.

 **« Je viens ici aussi régulièrement que toi, et habituellement je passe relativement inaperçu auprès des autres collégiens, y compris toi, Akashi-kun. Pourtant aujourd'hui, tu m'as remarqué.**

– **Le contraire aurait été déplacé maintenant que l'on a fait proprement connaissance. »**

Le roux reposa délicatement le livre dont il avait lu le résumé, puis se retourna pour faire face au garçon aux yeux clairs, et reprit d'un ton malicieux :

 **« De plus, une fois que quelque chose a capté mon attention, il m'est impossible d'ignorer sa présence.**

– **Quelqu'un.**

– **Pardon ?**

– **Quand on s'adresse à une personne, on dit ''quelqu'un'' et non pas ''quelque chose'',** précisa le bleuté.

– **En effet. »**

Silence gêné, interrompu encore une fois par Akashi.

 **« Donc tu travailles ici. »**

De façon assez maladroite, somme toute.

 **« Je pense que la réponse est assez évidente. »**

Réponse plate, peut-être un peu trop froide réflexion faite, ce qui poussa Kuroko à élaborer davantage.

 **« En fait quand je ne peux pas utiliser le gymnase pour m'entraîner, je viens ici pour assister Sakamoto-san.**

– **Je vois. »**

S'ensuivit un autre moment de silence embarrassant. Plus long, cette fois. Le genre qui s'étire sans que l'un ou l'autre des locuteurs ne puisse vraiment le rompre. À croire qu'ils n'étaient sans doute pas faits pour avoir de longues conversations enflammées, partant d'un rien, comme ce serait possible avec Ogiwara ou Aomine par exemple. Tetsuya finit par se demander s'il ne valait mieux pas dire au revoir à Akashi et repartir aussi simplement qu'il était arrivé, mais son regard se posa sur le titre du livre que le roux tenait sous son coude.

 **« C'est _La déchéance d'un homme _ de Dazai Osamu ? **

– **Oui, c'est bien ça,** acquiesça Akashi.

– **C'est un livre que j'aime énormément. Je l'ai relu plusieurs fois.**

– **Vraiment ? C'est presque un classique de la littérature japonaise, mais je ne l'ai pas encore lu. Qu'en as-tu pensé ?**

– **Personnellement, l'histoire m'a beaucoup touché. Ce livre relate la vie d'un homme qui a tout pour lui : beauté, intelligence, héritier d'une famille riche et puissante donc promis à un avenir brillant pourtant il a toujours ressentit un immense mal-être, un manque au plus profond de lui-même qui le sépare des êtres humains et fait de lui un ''monstre''. Son existence toute entière est une dégringolade vers un avilissement qui le consume peu à peu, l'amenant à alterner des phases où il essaie de vivre plus ou moins heureux parmi les Hommes et des moments où il tente de mettre fin à ses jours. »**

Akashi le fixait curieusement, sans un mot. Devant le manque de réaction de son camarade, Kuroko ajouta :

 **« Ce n'est peut-être pas le type de lecture joyeuse que la plupart des collégiens apprécient, si tu veux je peux te proposer autre chose…**

– **Non,** le coupa le roux. **C'est parfait, merci. »**

Ce fut au tour de Kuroko de dévisager l'autre garçon. Étrange. Voire inquiétant. Un groupe de trois étudiants hilares traversa l'espace qui les séparait tous les deux, en essayant tant bien que mal d'étouffer leurs rires pour ne pas se faire houspiller par les autres élèves ou par la documentaliste. Ce petit interlude léger permit à Akashi de rebondir sur un autre sujet.

 **« Par contre, j'ai lu une grande partie des auteurs occidentaux qui sont présentés ici, et je ne sais pas vers quel livre me tourner maintenant, est-ce que tu en as un à me conseiller ?**

– **Si tu lis _La déchéance d'un homme_ ,** lui répondit le bleuté en s'approchant du rayon pour saisir un ouvrage **, je pense qu'il peut être intéressant de le confronter à ce livre. »**

Il lui tendit le volume en question. L'autre s'en empara, en survola la couverture et en déchiffra l'intitulé.

 **« _L'équation africaine_ de Yasmina Khadra ?**

– **Oui, c'est un auteur africain mais il écrit en français. Ce livre est disponible ici dans sa version originale en français – que tu as entre les mains – et dans sa version traduite en japonais, qui est actuellement en ma possession puisque je l'ai empruntée il y a quelques jours.**

– **Ça ne fait rien, je sais lire le français.**

– **Je m'en doutais un peu »** répliqua le bleuté, amusé.

Ils poursuivirent brièvement leur discussion jusqu'à ce que la voix de Sakamoto retentissent, annonçant la fermeture de la bibliothèque.

 **« Je vais aller emprunter ces livres.**

– **Oui.**

– **Encore merci, Kuroko, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de reparler de ces livres.**

– **Moi aussi, à la prochaine fois. »**

Kuroko posa les deux derniers bouquins de son chariot à leur place et se dirigea vers le bureau pour récupérer ses affaires. Avant de sortir de la bibliothèque, il n'oublia pas de se rendre au comptoir à l'entrée pour saluer la documentaliste. Akashi était justement en train de donner ses fiches d'emprunt à Sakamoto-san. Le roux lui fit signe de la main tout en le regardant passer les portes vitrées. Finalement, il était plus facile de dialoguer avec le vice-capitaine qu'il n'y paraissait au premier abord. D'humeur légère, il se mit en route vers chez lui sans se rendre compte du petit sourire qui flottait sur ses lèvres.

000

 **« Je suis rentré,** annonça Kuroko en entrant dans le hall.

– **Bonsoir, Tetsuya »** l'accueillit une voix claire, féminine bien qu'assez grave.

Kuroko retira ses chaussures puis s'avança en direction du salon d'où provenait le son. La pièce était simple, sans doute semblable à la plupart des salons dans un foyer japonais moyen, mais décorée avec goût, dans un dégradé de teintes allant du crème au marron glacé, avec de subtiles touches de blanc éclatant, donnant une impression à la fois élégante et chaleureuse. Oui, ce séjour était à l'image de la personne qui l'avait aménagé, et qui justement l'occupait à l'instant. Avec un sourire rayonnant, creusant encore plus les pattes d'oie au coin de ses yeux, Iwase Kioi, la grand-mère maternelle de Kuroko, ferma le livre qu'elle lisait et se redressa sur le fauteuil couleur chocolat qu'elle avait élu comme étant LE SIEN À ELLE SEULEMENT (en lettres majuscules, s'il vous plaît, et gare à quiconque aurait la folie de tenter de la défier à ce sujet). Le jeune homme n'était pas sûr de l'âge exact de l'ancienne, mais force était de constater que plus la vieille femme avançait en âge, plus elle semblait pimpante et alerte, comme sous l'effet d'un obscur sortilège de jouvence. La preuve en était qu'elle se tenait droite sur son siège, remettant en place d'un geste leste quelques mèches folles de sa chevelure opaline coupée en un carré net et court, l'œil pétillant de vie tandis qu'elle regardait son petit-fils s'approcher. Kuroko se pencha vers elle pour déposer une bise sur chacune de ses joues. Ce n'était peut-être pas très conventionnel, mais ils avaient toujours eu l'habitude d'être très affectueux l'un envers l'autre, sans la moindre gêne.

 **« Bonsoir, obaa-san. Okaa-san n'est pas là ?**

– **Aimi-chan est dans sa chambre, je viens juste de lui dire d'aller se reposer. »**

Un voile passa brièvement dans ses yeux noirs, et elle hésita avant d'ajouter :

« **Elle a encore passé la journée à pleurer. »**

Kuroko n'eut pas l'air surpris. Les crises de sa mère étaient devenues la norme, à force. Tant qu'elle ne faisait que pleurer, il n'y avait pas lieu de s'alarmer.

 **« Tu as fait attention à bien fermer la salle de bains ?** s'assura-t-il.

– **Oui, ne t'inquiètes pas. »** le tranquillisa-t-elle.

Voyant la mine sérieuse du garçon, elle reprit une figure enjouée et le sermonna en plaisantant :

 **« Voyons, Tetsuya, ne fais pas cette tête d'enterrement, et viens dire à ta grand-mère ce qui te donnait l'air si content que tu avais en entrant. La cause de cet émoi ne serait pas, par hasard, la confession d'une jolie jeune fille ?**

– **Obaa-san,** s'exaspéra-t-il.

– **Ou alors d'un charmant jeune homme ?**

– **Obaa-san,** répéta le bleuté, clairement agacé.

– **Très bien, très bien. Je veux bien mettre le sujet de côté. Pour l'instant. Mais tu n'esquiveras rien de cette façon : je suis peut-être vieille mais on ne m'embrouille pas aussi facilement ! On en discutera pendant le dîner, en attendant je te laisse faire tes devoirs. Et ne t'imagine pas que j'oublierai tout d'ici-là : ta grand-mère n'est pas encore sénile, loin de là. »**

Marmonnant un faible ''d'accord obaa-san'', le collégien se retira, fit un bref passage dans la cuisine le temps d'un rapide goûter, puis monta les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs. Le foyer des Kuroko (un petit pavillon à deux étages tout à fait classique) se composait d'un rez-de-chaussée comprenant un salon/salle à manger, une cuisine attenante et une petite salle de bains/WC (utilisée en général lorsqu'il y avait des invités chez eux) ; d'un premier étage dans lequel se trouvait la chambre parentale, celle de la grand-mère et une salle de bains commune et d'un dernier étage, sous les combles, entièrement consacré à Tetsuya, avec une vaste chambre et une salle de bains privée. D'aucuns pourraient penser que le jeune homme avait ''drôlement de la chance'' d'avoir autant d'espace personnel, mais le concerné savait bien ce qu'il en était réellement. Cet agencement permettait qu'il soit isolé des autres habitants de la résidence. Isolé des autres membres de sa _famille_. Du reste, il n'y avait que Kioi qui montait régulièrement chez Tetsuya, que ce soit pour faire un brin de ménage ou juste pour passer un peu de temps avec son petit-fils, en général à parler sport, cinéma, littérature ou à s'échanger des livres.

Arrivé au premier palier, Kuroko se figea en entendant des sanglots étouffés provenant de la chambre parentale. Mieux valait ne pas intervenir, au risque d'empirer les choses. Le cœur lourd, il reprit son ascension.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il fit les quelques devoirs qu'il n'avait pas encore fini, puis il s'accorda une heure de détente, à lire sous son kotatsu. Il feuilletait son exemplaire de _La déchéance d'un homme_ _._ La première fois qu'il avait lu ce livre, il était encore à l'école primaire et n'avait pas tout compris de l'histoire. Mais déjà à l'époque, il éprouvait cette fascination un peu énigmatique envers Yôzô, le personnage principal. Cet être qui pensait ne pas être un Homme, alors qu'ironiquement il semblait posséder ce dont rêve tous les Hommes. Il parlait toujours de ce vide qui faisait de lui un monstre, mais quelle était donc cette chose qui lui manquait ? Et plus important encore, il y avait ces multiples tentatives de suicides. Est-ce que le fait d'être un monstre faisait vraiment qu'on ne méritait pas de vivre ? Qu'est-ce que Yôzô cherchait à faire en mettant un terme à son existence ? Qu'attendait-il de la mort ? Espérait-il une autre vie, dans ce monde ou dans un autre ? Ou bien souhaitait-il disparaître tout bonnement ? Peut-être rien de tout cela, peut-être voulait-il seulement échapper de n'importe quelle façon à cet endroit où il vivait _parmi_ les autres sans pour autant vivre _avec_ eux.

Bien sûr, Kuroko n'avait jamais eu spécialement envie de mourir. Il était pleinement conscient d'être un être humain, et même si beaucoup de gens le comparaient à un fantôme à cause de sa discrétion exceptionnelle, il ne s'était jamais senti monstrueux. Il aimait vivre, tout simplement, et il aimait la vie, avec son lot de peines et de joies, grandes ou petites. Mais l'idée du suicide ou de la mort en général l'avait toujours rendu curieux. Dans le sens où c'était une notion qu'il essayait de comprendre. Il savait vaguement quelle était l'origine de cet intérêt pour le moins saugrenu, et ne s'en alarmait pas outre mesure. Ce qui l'inquiétait, c'était l'intérêt soudain que semblait avoir eu Akashi après qu'il lui eut résumé les thèmes du livre. Après tout, quel gamin en première année de collège lisait ce genre de chose ? Enfin, il n'était pas non plus le mieux placé pour en faire la critique... En tout cas, ça ne ressemblait pas une obsession malsaine. Cela lui faisait plutôt penser à sa propre curiosité vis-à-vis de la mort. Mais tout compte fait, quelle partie de l'histoire avait attiré l'attention du roux : le mal-être du personnage, sa manière de se voir comme un monstre sans humanité ou le fait qu'il ait plusieurs fois voulu en finir ? Et de toute façon, d'où pouvaient lui venir de tels centres d'intérêt ?

À force de penser à Akashi, Kuroko dériva – pour changer – vers leur première entrevue dans le gymnase, et se mit à réfléchir à son nouveau basket. Si Akashi voulait qu'il exploite son manque de présence, cela signifiait qu'il attendait de lui qu'il fasse quelque chose que l'équipe adverse ne verrait pas, ne comprendrait pas et à laquelle elle ne s'attendrait pas. Quelque chose qui donnerait l'avantage à ses propres coéquipiers, sans pour autant qu'il se mette trop en avant au risque de tout mettre en péril. Il sentait qu'il avait l'esquisse d'une idée qui chatouillait son esprit, mais impossible de la formuler, comme s'il lui manquait un élément clé pour pouvoir enfin s'y mettre sérieusement. Jetant un œil à l'horloge accrochée au mur, il décida de descendre rejoindre le salon pour dîner.

Comme il s'y attendait, sa grand-mère l'informa que sa mère prendrait son repas seule et que son père rentrerait encore tard ce soir-là. Il l'aida à mettre la table puis ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre, saisirent leurs baguettes en se souhaitant ''ittadakimasu'' et commencèrent à manger. Kioi finit par rompre le silence.

 **« Reprenons là où nous en étions. »**

Évidemment, Kioi ne perdait jamais pas le nord.

 **« J'ai remarqué que ces derniers temps, tu avais l'air assez préoccupé, donc ça m'a surpris de te voir rentrer tout content aujourd'hui. Alors ? Si je ne suis pas trop indiscrète… »**

Comme si l'indiscrétion l'étouffait vraiment…

 **« Je t'ai rarement vu aussi ouvertement enthousiaste. En tout cas, pas depuis qu'Ogiwara-kun a déménagé. Oh ! Ça a forcément plus ou moins un rapport avec le basket, je me trompe ? »**

… Avait-elle le don de lire dans les pensées ? Ajoutez à cela sa mystérieuse vitalité, digne d'une adolescente du même âge que le bleuté, et on pourrait se demander légitimement si elle ne passe pas son temps libre à pratiquer quelques sombres sorcelleries.

 **« Obaa-san ne devrait pas se torturer l'esprit pour des choses si triviales.**

– **Quant à toi tu ne devrais pas essayer de faire languir ta pauvre vieille grand-mère. Mon Dieu, mais où est passé le respect des aînés ?** se lamenta-t-elle. **Eh bien, tu ne veux franchement pas me raconter ?**

– **Ce n'est vraiment rien, c'est juste que... »**

Au moment où il s'apprêtait à lui expliquer les événements de ces dernières semaines, ils entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ils se turent immédiatement, retenant leur souffle. Bruit de pas, pesant, oppressant. Causant au bleuté une irrésistible envie de fuir, d'être encore plus transparent qu'habituellement, de devenir invisible. Ce n'était pas de la crainte, mais plutôt un sentiment d'inconfort, un malaise comme ceux que l'on éprouve lorsqu'on est pris en flagrant délit au milieu d'un endroit où l'on n'est pas censé se trouver.

 **« Je suis rentré, Iwase-san. »**

De l'aide. Tout mais pas _ça_. Les pas se rapprochaient, inéluctablement. Et avec leur progression grandissait la nausée de Kuroko, qui cherchait fébrilement un moyen de s'éclipser, en vain car depuis le salon, on ne pouvait rejoindre les autres pièces qu'en passant par le vestibule. Son regard croisa celui de sa grand-mère, lui apportant le soutien dont il avait besoin. Du calme. Juste un mauvais moment à passer.

Les pas s'arrêtèrent au seuil de la pièce. Kuroko dut se retourner pour faire face à l'homme qui venait d'arriver.

 **« Bonsoir, Aiji-san. »** salua Kioi, légèrement indécise.

Il y avait de quoi l'être : la situation était plus qu'inopportune pour tout le monde. Et avec ça, Tetsuya devait sans doute lui aussi participer à cette mascarade grotesque, question d'usages.

 **« Bonsoir… Otou-san. »**

Il avait essayé de le dire sans laisser filtrer son hésitation, mais c'était raté. Pour ce que ça valait, de toute façon…

Il ne dérogea pas au familier regard dégoûté de son _père_ , qui dévia rapidement ses yeux et choisit d'ignorer son salut pour ne répondre qu'à celui de la plus âgée.

 **« As-tu dîné, Aiji-san ?** interrogea la vieille femme.

– **Non, mais je n'ai plus faim Iwase-san,** prétexta-t-il en regardant Tetsuya de façon plus qu'éloquente. **Je monte prendre un bain, et je pense que j'irai directement me coucher après.**

– **La clé de la salle de bains est à l'endroit habituel.**

– **Hmm, merci. »**

Ils restèrent immobiles encore un instant après le départ de Kuroko Aiji, puis Kioi s'approcha de son petit-fils et lui enserra tendrement la main.

 **« Rien ne me rend plus heureuse que de te voir rester si fort malgré tout, Tetsuya. »**

L'adolescent ne répondit rien. Non pas que ce soit vraiment utile de le faire.

 **« Tu peux monter dormir, pas la peine de m'aider à débarrasser. »**

Le plus jeune hocha la tête sans se faire prier et se leva en souhaitant bonne nuit à sa grand-mère.

Une fois bien installé dans son futon, il se remit à réfléchir à son nouveau basket en contemplant le plafond. La tête remplie de pensées sur le sport qui le rendait heureux, il s'endormit sereinement. Au bout du compte, il n'y avait aucune raison de se lamenter sur des incidents aussi ordinaires. Sur ce à quoi se résumait finalement son quotidien _chez lui_.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Eh bien, eh bien, que dites-vous de cela ? Des commentaires ? Des théories ? Dans tous les cas, il ne vous reste qu'à attendre patiemment la suite dans quelques jours (je l'espère...)_

 _Ciao !_


	4. PARTIE 1 - Chapitre 3

_Euuh... Bonjour? Nan, je ne peux pas juste me pointer comme ça et dire "bonjour" alors que je fais la morte depuis trois mois ("Shame on me") ! Il faut dire que ma... "rentrée" n'a pas été simple. Un conseil : si vous êtes à la fac et que vous vous réorientez, essayez toutes les solutions autres que la procédure APB. Sans vouloir partir dans un réquisitoire politique, l'Education Nationale ferait mieux de faire analyser l'algorithme qui gère les affectations, vu le nombre de mes collègues de la gente estudiantine qui ont galéré autant que moi à trouver une fac qui voulait bien d'eux. Franchement, est-ce que c'est normal qu'on vous envoie balader de toutes parts alors que vous vous êtes cassé le c*l à avoir un bac S mention bien et que la seule chose que vous demandez c'est d'avoir le droit d'étudier tranquillement ?! Bref, perso j'ai pas à me plaindre, une fac a eu pitié de moi il y a deux semaines (je vous raconte pas la galère pour rattraper les cours avec les exams qui approchent), mais beaucoup des gens que j'ai rencontré lors de ma quête (oui, oui, je pars en mode heroic fantasy) sont toujours des marginaux de la société, sans aucun statut précis (ni étudiants, ni chômeurs, ni quoi que ce soit d'autre que des galériens qui errent d'université en université pour avoir une formation qui correspondrait au moins vaguement à ce dont ils ont plus ou moins envie, youpi -_- ). Ayez une petite pensée pour eux, s'il vous plaît._

 _Bref, j'étais un peu sur les nerfs, mais je m'en veux terriblement de n'avoir publié aucun chapitre durant ce laps de temps (d'autant que ça fait un moment que celui-ci dort dans mon ordi). Je suis absolument désolée... Je n'ai rien de mieux que de vous laisser lire ce chapitre pour me faire pardonner. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et que votre attente en aura valu la peine._

* * *

 ** _._**

 ** _Disclaimer_** ** _:_** _Kuroko no Basket ne m'appartient pas. Et encore heureux. Vous imaginez si Fujimaki-sensei avait autant délaissé sa série que j'ai délaissé cette fiction ?_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **CHAPITRE 3 : Rapprochement dans la tourmente  
**

Depuis cette rencontre fortuite à la bibliothèque, une sorte de routine s'était installée dans la vie de Kuroko. Il allait chaque jour en cours, puis restait pour s'entraîner soit avec Aomine, soit seul, et il rentrait le soir, encore une fois seul ou accompagné du prodige du basket. Souvent, il passait devant le bureau des entraîneurs, où il lui arrivait d'apercevoir Akashi en train de travailler, dernier encore présent sur les lieux à ces heures si tardives. Parfois, le bleuté le croisait dans les couloirs, et à chaque fois le roux prenait la peine de le saluer au passage, mais jamais encore ils n'avaient eu l'occasion de se reparler comme ils l'avaient fait au milieu des rayons chargés de livres.

Leur entrevue suivante eut lieu quelques semaines après la première, toujours au même endroit d'ailleurs. Dans le collège Teikô, la bibliothèque scolaire, les salles d'études ainsi que certains clubs étaient ouverts le samedi matin dans le but d'offrir les meilleures conditions de travail aux étudiants les plus acharnés. Ces dernières semaines, la bibliothèque avait été bondée chaque samedi, en raison des récentes sessions d'examens, source de stress intense pour les plus sérieux et véritable claque réveillant même les plus paresseux, entraînant ainsi la prise d'assaut de tous les coins possibles et envisageables pour réviser les cours (voire dans certains cas prendre enfin connaissance du programme), seul ou en groupe.

Kuroko fut donc assez surpris de trouver la bibliothèque vide ce samedi. Il pouvait même entendre le chant des oiseaux par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes.

C'était déjà le milieu de l'automne, néanmoins le temps était au beau fixe, Tokyo semblant bénéficier de ce que certains appellent poétiquement "un été indien". Une agréable brise soufflait à travers la pièce, soulevant doucement les rideaux et remuant au passage les cheveux cyans du collégien qui s'efforça ensuite de les remettre à peu près en place. Après presque dix bonnes minutes de vaine bataille, il abandonna en se disant qu'ils finiraient bien par se replacer correctement tout seul. Soupirant, il s'apprêtait à se rendre au bureau de Sakamoto-san quand il entendit un rire léger. Dans un sursaut, Kuroko se tourna vers l'origine du bruit et rencontra deux prunelles rubis rieuses.

 **« Bonjour Akashi-kun.  
– Bonjour Kuroko. C'est assez ****impressionnant** **comme la bibliothèque est complètement déserte maintenant que les examens sont finis, tu ne trouves pas ? »**

Encore sous le choc de s'être laissé surprendre par cette apparition inattendue (ce qui était normalement SA spécialité), le garçon ne répondit qu'en hochant la tête. Puis, se rendant compte que le roux avait dû assister à son épique combat capillaire, il détourna les yeux, pris d'une gêne soudaine. Souriant d'un air entendu, Akashi s'approcha de la fenêtre la plus proche et posa le coude sur le rebord de celle-ci, laissant sa tête reposer nonchalamment sur l'appui ainsi créé, la joue collée à la main. Il ferma les yeux, comme pour apprécier davantage le calme ambiant et la chaleur des rayons de soleil qui chatouillait sa peau. Le vent souffla à nouveau et secoua ses mèches vermeilles de façon... fort élégante, à vrai dire, sans même le décoiffer, donnant à Kuroko à la fois de violents désirs de meurtre et une drôle d'envie de glisser ses doigts à travers ces cheveux flamboyants qui semblaient si doux et souples. Levant les yeux au ciel face à cette contradiction et à l'incohérence de son train de pensée, le bleuté se plaça près de son camarade, la tête appuyée sur ses deux bras croisés et le regard tourné avec curiosité vers son homologue. Ce dernier ouvrit les yeux à son tour et lui rendit son regard tandis que deux sourires jumeaux, fins et discrets, fleurissaient sur leurs lèvres, sans qu'il y ait pourtant de raison apparente à cela.

 **« Tes lectures avancent bien?** s'enquit Kuroko. **  
– Oui, j'ai** **déjà** **finit un livre sur deux** , confia le roux. **  
– Celui de Dazai-sensei j'imagine.  
– Celui-là même. J'ai aussi commencé l'autre livre. Je le trouve tr** **è** **s int** **é** **ressant, merci de me l'avoir recommandé, mais pour l'instant je ne vois pas vraiment l'intérêt de le confronter à** **L** **a Déchéance d'un Homme** , avoua-t-il. **  
– Où en es-tu dans l'histoire ?  
– Au tout début : la femme du personnage principal s'est suicidée, il n'arrive pas à comprendre son geste et ne parvient pas à faire son deuil, donc un ami lui propose de faire un voyage humanitaire en Afrique pour prendre un peu de recul.  
– Je pense que si tu continues à lire, tu verras où je veux en venir.  
– Avec plaisir. »**

Ils se remirent à regarder par la fenêtre. Une jeune fille aux cheveux décolorés, à première vue en troisième ou quatrième année, venait de sortir d'un pas rageur du collège, rapidement suivie d'un garçon brun qui lui courait après d'une démarche affolée. Il réussit à la rattraper. Des éclats de voix se firent entendre. La blonde se remit en marche. Le jeune homme tenta de retenir la fille par le bras, tout en lui criant d'une voix déchirante qu'il était désolé et qu'il l'aimait. Elle s'arrêta d'un coup. Puis elle se tourna lentement vers lui, le regarda droit dans les yeux, s'approcha doucement…

… et asséna un coup stratégiquement placé entre les jambes de son compagnon à l'aide de son sac de cours, qui même depuis la fenêtre semblait très lourd, vraiment bien rempli. Cela fait, elle s'en alla, satisfaite de voir le pauvre bougre se tortiller de douleur à même le sol. Et les oiseaux continuaient toujours à chanter, en cette belle matinée d'automne.

 **«** **C'est effrayant,** commenta Akashi.

– **Je plains ce garçon,** ajouta Kuroko.

– **Je me demande surtout ce qu'il a bien pu faire pour mettre cette fille dans cet état. »**

Tout en contemplant l'agonie du malheureux éconduit, Kuroko spéculait à propos du garçon qui lui tenait compagnie. Il y avait toujours cette _sensation_ _étrange_ autour de ce dernier, qui n'était pas tout à fait infondée d'ailleurs. C'était intrigant, le genre d'impression qui n'arrive pas à sortir de votre tête et qui tourne en rond sans fin, car comment vraiment réfléchir à quelque chose dont on n'a pas la moindre idée et sur la base seule d'une sensation un peu bizarre ? Pour autant, Kuroko cogitait sans cesse dessus. Au final, toutes les réflexions du bleuté pouvaient se résumer en une seule question.

 **« Que fais-tu ici ?  
– De quoi ? »**

Oups. C'était sorti tout seul. Il faudra qu'il songe à faire quelque chose pour cette manie de dire les choses de façon ''un peu trop directe''. Enfin, tant qu'à faire, autant continuer et expliquer le fond de sa pensée au roux.

 **« Normalement,** reprit Kuroko **,** **les gens préfèrent éviter le collège lorsqu'il n'y a p** **lus** **classe** **, mais toi, tu viens ici dès que tu en as l'occasion après les cours, et quand ce n'est pas le cas, tu restes tard dans le bureau du gymnase pour travailler sur les programmes** **d'entraînements** **ou que sais-je encore.**

– **Mais encore ?** interrogea Akashi, intrigué. **Je fais ce qu'il faut pour toujours me maintenir au maximum dans tou** **t** **ce que je fais. La somme d'effort à fournir est proportionnelle à la hauteur des objectifs qu'on se fixe. C'est donc tout à fait normal pour moi de travailler autant. »**

Est-ce que le vice-capitaine se rendait compte de l'arrogance de cette réplique ? Kuroko n'en était pas sûr. Akashi avait répondu de manière trop naturelle pour qu'il s'agisse là d'une tentative _volontaire_ de marquer sa supériorité. Il n'avait pas non plus noté dans sa voix cette intonation propre aux gens suffisants et imbus d'eux-mêmes. Il venait visiblement d'un milieu où de tels discours étaient courants. Un milieu dans lequel de telles paroles étaient peut-être même une norme imposée, consciemment ou pas. De toute façon, il était clair qu'avec cette répartie, il cherchait à esquiver les remarques du bleuté. Ce qui, naturellement, ne pouvait qu'exciter l'intérêt de ce dernier. Cependant, s'il insistait davantage, l'autre risquait de se braquer et de ne plus lui adresser la parole. D'ailleurs, pourquoi insister ? Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de Kuroko de se mêler des histoires personnelles des autres. Mais quelque chose le poussait à vouloir en savoir plus sur la personne qu'était Akashi Seijûrô. Une sorte d'inquiétude, une anxiété qui ne le quittait pas depuis leur première rencontre à la bibliothèque.

 **« De ce que j'en sais** , ajouta-t-il après une hésitation **, la plupart des gens qui agissent** **comme ça** **cherchent en fait à retarder le plus possible le moment où ils doivent rentrer chez eux.  
– Si on suit ta logique, cela signifie que toi non plus tu n'aimes pas re** **ntrer** **chez toi, puisque les soirs ou tu ne restes pas** **t'entraîner** **avec Aomine, tu travailles à la bibliothèques scolaires,** **sans parler du fait que tu vienne** **s** **aussi tous les samedis…** **  
– …** **d** **e la même façon que toi tu** **viens le week-end** **ici** **alors que tu pourrais étudier tranquillement chez toi** **»** compléta le garçon aux yeux bleus.

Kuroko ne put réprimer un soupir. Akashi était sur la défensive et essayait encore d'éluder le sujet. Ça n'avait rien d'étonnant, sachant qu'ils se connaissaient à peine. Tout le monde a le droit de garder certaines choses secrètes, c'était une évidence qu'il fallait respecter, et Kuroko serait bien le dernier à exiger que tout le monde déballe sa vie privée en pleine place publique. Néanmoins, cette idée n'empêchait pas Kuroko d'être frustré, même s'il se rendait compte à quel point c'était puéril de se sentir ainsi.

 **« C** **'est vrai que je préfère passer le moins de temps possible chez moi,** enchaîna finalement le bleuté à la plus grande surprise du roux. **C'est un fait** **que** **je ne nierai pas, mais comme je ne préfère pas m'étendre là-dessus** **pour l'instant** **, je** **ne** **persisterai pas à te poser des questions** **à ce sujet** **. »**

Akashi n'objecta pas. C'est ce moment que choisit Sakamoto pour faire son entrée. Les deux garçons s'inclinèrent en la saluant.

 **« Bonjour les enfants, je dois m'absenter quelques instants, ça vous dérange de garder la bibliothèque le temps que je revienne ? »**

Ils acquiescèrent. Akashi retourna s'asseoir et Kuroko s'installa en face de lui et se plongea dans un recueil de nouvelles qu'il avait emprunté à sa grand-mère. Celle qu'il lisait actuellement était de Kawabata Yasunari. Kuroko aimait beaucoup Kawabata. Son style à la fois sombre et poétique, particulier voire dérangeant, le laissait souvent époustouflé, tiraillé entre mélancolie et émerveillement. Il soulevait régulièrement les yeux pour épier discrètement le roux, qui paraissait pour sa part totalement absorbé par ses exercices de maths. Toutefois il lui semblait qu'il sentait de temps à autre le regard du vice-capitaine se poser furtivement sur lui, cependant il n'avait pas pu le prendre une seule fois en flagrant délit.

La documentaliste revint environ trois quarts d'heure plus tard en s'excusant de son absence. Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à la fermeture à l'heure du déjeuner. Ils sortirent en même temps, sans échanger une parole. Devant le collège, ils trouvèrent le garçon qui s'était fait rejeter de façon ''fracassante'' en pleine discussion avec une autre fille, lui tout sourire, elle toute rougissante. Vraisemblablement un peu plus jeune puisqu'elle l'appelait ''senpai'' en admirant le bout de ses souliers vernis. Devant ce spectacle, Akashi lança à Kuroko un regard désabusé semblant dire '' Évidemment... ''

Bien qu'amusé par la situation, le visage de Kuroko resta de marbre, tandis qu'il regardait le présumé coureur de jupons. Il était assis, et écartait légèrement les jambes, sans doute à cause des séquelles qu'avait laissé la blonde en partant.

 **« La fille de tout à l'heure a bien fait son coup »** nota Akashi, comme en réponse aux pensées du bleuté.

Ce dernier ne put qu'acquiescer. Le brun volage finit par se lever et proposa à sa kohai de manger au Maji Burger en l'entraînant à sa suite après lui avoir saisi la main. La fille était presque sur le point de s'évanouir.

 **« Ça laisse perplexe.**

– **Il faut croire qu'il n'était pas fait pour être avec une fille possédant un minimum de caractère.**

– **Sans doute. »**

Moment de flottement durant lequel aucun des deux ne savait quoi faire. Il était évident qu'il était temps que chacun aille de son côté, mais ils hésitaient à partir avec tous ces non-dits. Encore une fois, ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé, mais le peu qu'ils s'étaient dit était à la fois lourd de sens tout en restant nébuleux. De quoi en avoir des insomnies, en somme.

 **« Peut-être qu'un jour on devrait jouer carte sur table.**

– **Un jour, sans doute. »**

Les coins de ses lèvres s'étirèrent subtilement.

 **« En attendant, j'espère qu'on aura l'occasion d'apprendre à nous connaître davantage.**

– **Je l'espère, Akashi-kun. »**

Sur ces paroles sibyllines, les deux garçons se séparèrent, chacun prenant une route différente. Sur le chemin Kuroko réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait faire de son après-midi. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup de devoir, donc il contacterait sans doute Aomine pour marquer quelques paniers – ou au moins essayer dans son cas.

 **xxx**

À peine le bleuté eut-il mis un pied dans le hall que sa grand-mère l'assaillait déjà.

 **« Bonjour Tetsuya, excuse moi de te demander ça, mais ce serait bien que tu restes à la maison, je dois sortir toute l'après-midi, c'est une urgence absolue !**

– **Ah ?**

– **Oui, c'est encore ces abrutis de la compagnie d'électricité qui se sont plantés sur la facture, franchement, tu y crois ? Je vais aller leur remonter sévèrement les bretelles à ces glandeurs incompétents ! Trois fois de suite, mais ils nous prennent vraiment pour des idiots ! »**

Kuroko restait silencieux tandis que Kioi s'agitait en tout sens pour retrouver sa veste et ses chaussures. Si sa grand-mère était dotée d'une patience légendaire, elle était aussi capable de se mettre dans une colère noire dès lors qu'elle n'était pas prise au sérieux ou qu'elle était sous-estimée. Dans ces moments-là, mieux valait ne pas être la cause de son courroux. Certains prétendaient même que la mort était préférable, et affirmaient qu'une fois qu'elle avait dépassé son seuil de tolérance, elle était susceptible d'incendier un chenil de chiots destinés à devenir guide pour orphelins aveugles. Que ce soit le cas ou pas, l'adolescent récita intérieurement une prière pour le repos de l'âme du malheureux qui subira l'humeur de l'ancienne. Le bleuté s'écarta légèrement pour laisser Kioi se saisir de son trousseau de clés. Celle-ci se retourna le temps d'ébouriffer les cheveux de son petit-fils. Aujourd'hui n'était décidément pas un jour faste d'un point de vue capillaire.

 **« Excuse-moi de te retenir ici, Tetsuya, mais je préfère ne pas la laisser sans surveillance vu son état,** lui chuchota-t-elle, la main sur la poignée de la porte d'entrée.

– **C'est rien,** lui répondit le plus petit sur le même ton. **Tu devrais te dépêcher, tu sais comment sont les administrations en fin de journée,** ajouta-t-il, le regard rieur.

– **Ouais, c'te bande de flemmards ne pense qu'à rentrer chez eux le plus tôt possible !** S'exclama-t-elle, des flammes dans les yeux. **Mais tu vas voir, j'm'en vais leur refaire le portrait comme il faut ! »**

Sur ces charmantes paroles, sa furieuse grand-mère s'en alla, pareille à un ouragan s'abattant sur une sculpture de petites allumettes. Kuroko expira et se dirigea vers le salon.

Sur le canapé faisant face à la télévision, une jeune femme, pas très grande, plutôt fine, flottant dans une longue chemise de nuit sans manches. Son allure frêle évoquait un brin de muguet dont les fragiles clochettes menaçaient de tomber au moindre soupir du vent. Sa faiblesse était accentuée par sa pâleur maladive, mortelle, presque surnaturelle pour un être vivant. Ses cheveux mi-longs, à peine ondulés, tombaient sur son dos et ses épaules blanches en douces vagues bleu ciel. Elle avait dû être jolie, un jour. D'ailleurs elle gardait encore un peu de ce charme frémissant de petit chaton vulnérable, errant un jour de neige. Pourtant, le désarroi, la tourmente et la douleur qui suintaient de son corps tout entier jetaient comme un suaire de larmes et de remords, transparent mais tangible, sur une beauté qui n'était que l'ombre de ce qu'elle avait été et de ce qu'elle aurait pu être. À ses côtés, l'habituelle boite de mouchoirs jetables, indissociable et indispensable depuis longtemps déjà.

 **« Bonjour Tetsu »** murmura-t-elle sans se retourner.

Elle prit une gorgée de thé pour apaiser sa voix épuisée, légèrement rauque, sans doute d'avoir trop pleuré. En s'approchant, Kuroko distingua ses paupières rougies tandis qu'elle fixait sans le voir l'écran qui diffusait une publicité dans laquelle un groupe de jeunes filles à l'apparence de poupées de porcelaine vantaient en chantant et dansant les mérites d'une gamme de produits vaisselle. À première vue, ces midinettes manucurées n'avaient jamais touché à une éponge de leur vie. Allez comprendre les idées des équipes de marketing de nos jours…

 **« Je suis rentré, okaa-san. »**

Aimi Kuroko, la mère du bleuté, baissa ses yeux sombres vers sa tasse en soufflant légèrement sur le liquide brûlant pour le refroidir. Sans les relever vers son fils, elle lui indiqua que son déjeuner était dans la cuisine, quant à elle elle n'avait pas faim. C'est avec soulagement que Kuroko quitta le salon pour se nourrir un peu. Dès la première bouchée, il remarqua que c'était sa mère qui avait préparé le repas, il s'obligea donc à manger un peu plus que d'habitude, en tout cas autant que son appétit d'oiseau le lui permettait. Les jours où sa mère était suffisamment en forme pour cuisiner devenaient bien trop rare pour ne pas en profiter, d'autant plus qu'elle était une excellente cuisinière. Lorsqu'il eut fini, il s'attarda encore un peu dans la cuisine, faisant mine de ranger ce qui traînait et ainsi de suite. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne faisait que retarder le moment où il devrait retourner dans le salon. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'appréciait pas de rester avec sa mère, mais c'était… embarrassant. Ils n'arrivaient que rarement à discuter tranquillement, sans qu'elle ne se mette à avoir une crise et qu'il soit obligé d'essayer de la calmer, sous réserve bien sûr qu'elle le laisse s'approcher d'elle. Et encore, quand ils arrivaient à se parler normalement, ils ne le faisaient que difficilement, sans jamais se regarder directement. Oui, c'était bien là la chose qui dérangeait le plus Tetsuya quand il était avec elle : cette façon qu'elle avait de toujours chercher à éviter ses yeux. Elle ne supportait pas l'idée d'affronter _ce_ regard. Et de fil en aiguille, Kuroko avait pris l'habitude, lui aussi, de ne pas la regarder droit dans les yeux pour éviter qu'elle ne soit mal à l'aise, ce qui évidemment donnait lieu à des séances mémorables d'esquives du regard tout en parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Rien de plus banal, quoi.

N'ayant vraiment plus rien d'autre à faire dans cette cuisine et admettant qu'il était ridicule de continuer à tourner en rond façon ''poisson rouge dans son bocal'', il se décida à rejoindre Aimi dans le salon. Elle avait posé sa tasse vide sur la table basse et avait replié ses jambes contre son torse, les entourant de ses bras maigres. Elle souriait vaguement devant l'émission comique qu'elle regardait. Kuroko s'installa à l'autre bout du canapé et reprit sa lecture de la matinée. Au bout d'un long moment de silence, la mère du bleuté se racla faiblement la gorge pour attirer l'attention de son fils.

 **« Comment a été ta journée ?**

– **Ça va,** répondit Kuroko. **Je suis allé à la bibliothèque du collège, et j'y ai croisé… un ami ? »**

La jeune femme ne put retenir un petit rire face à la perplexité de l'adolescent. Elle tendit le bras pour secouer les cheveux de son fils. Ce n'était définitivement pas du tout la journée idéale pour la chevelure de Kuroko. Mais bon, puisque sa mère avait l'air d'être d'humeur plutôt enjouée pour une fois, il voulait bien sacrifier son confort capillaire pour elle.

 **« Je peux savoir pourquoi cette hésitation ?** l'interrogea-t-elle, les yeux fixés sur les mèches azurées qui s'entremêlaient dans ses doigts blafards.

– **Je ne le connais pas depuis très longtemps.**

– **Mais tu voudrais te rapprocher de lui. »**

Le garçon hocha la tête.

 **« Il n'est pas dans la même classe que moi, ni dans la même section au club de basket, mais on se rencontre parfois dans le gymnase ou à la bibliothèque.**

– **Et qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse chez lui ? »**

Bonne question. Méritant de marquer un certain temps de réflexion pour le bleuté. Il y avait bien _cette_ raison, mais comment l'expliquer...

 **« Pour faire simple, il me préoccupe un peu. En fait, on est assez différents l'un de l'autre, et il a l'air indéchiffrable, mais il a quelque chose qui me rappelle… moi. »**

La jeune femme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Sa main retomba mollement sur les oreillers du canapé, son sourire se crispa. Son regard se perdit dans un vague lointain, au même titre que son esprit. Kuroko savait que l'instant de quiétude qu'ils venaient de partager touchait déjà à sa fin.

 **« Tu dis qu'il était à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui ?**

– **Oui.**

– **Donc quand tu dis qu'il a quelque chose qui te rappelle toi, tu veux parler de cette tendance à vouloir passer le moins de temps possible à la maison. »**

C'était une affirmation. Pas spécialement froide ou rancunière. Juste une vérité, dite sur le même ton qu'elle aurait employé pour dire ''la terre est ronde, l'eau ça mouille et le feu ça brûle''. Le garçon ne voulait pas aborder ce point-là avec elle. Mais il était incapable de lui mentir, de la même façon qu'elle-même lui avait toujours dit la vérité, quel que soit le sujet abordé et quitte à ce que ce soit déplaisant. Cette franchise, sans doute parfois excessive mais toujours sans malveillance ni jugement, était un de leurs points communs.

 **« … entre autre. »**

La jeune femme se mit à triturer nerveusement ses poignets. Kuroko devinait qu'en cet instant, elle aurait voulu porter des manches longues qu'elle aurait pu tirer jusque sur ses mains. C'était un réflexe qu'elle avait chaque fois qu'elle menaçait de craquer.

 **« Tu vois,** commença-t-elle **, je sais que c'est loin d'être facile pour toi de me voir comme ça, mais… je n'arrive pas à faire autrement,** ajouta-t-elle, un début de sanglots dans la voix. **Je te fais du mal, et je me hais pour ça, et je me fais du mal, et d'une certaine façon je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te détester aussi par moment parce que, même si c'est faux, j'ai l'impression que c'est de ta faute si je ne m'aime pas et si je ne peux pas t'aimer toi comme tu le mérites, et surtout si _lui_ _aussi_ ne m'aime plus comme _il_ le faisait… »**

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour ouvrir les vannes. Elle cessa d'un coup son monologue décousu. Des larmes silencieuses ruisselaient en rivières abondantes le long de ses joues diaphanes, capturant et reflétant la lumière de l'écran qui diffusait toujours un programme comique, en total décalage avec le contexte. Et comme pour se moquer de la situation pathétique de la jeune femme, l'émission choisit de placer à ce moment précis un ''rire de foule'', gras et dissonant. Kuroko s'empara de la télécommande et éteignit l'engin infernal. La respiration d'Aimi se faisait de plus en plus erratique. Elle risquait l'hyperventilation. Kuroko amorça un mouvement dans sa direction. Elle recula, comme prise de panique.

 **« Et puis après,** reprit-elle avec difficulté **, je me hais encore plus, je me sens abominable de tout te mettre sur le dos et de tout te reprocher, parce que tu es _mon fils_ , et que je ne te chéris pas autant que je le devrais, moi, ta propre mère ! »**

Sa voix était montée une octave plus haute. Elle commençait à se démanger les avant-bras furieusement, si ardemment qu'elle aurait sans doute laissé de longues griffures si ses ongles avaient été plus longs. Craignant que son état ne dégénère vraiment, Kuroko se saisit des deux mains de sa mère. Elle se débattit d'abord faiblement, puis capitula. L'adolescent caressa délicatement le creux de ses poignets, dont la peau fine et translucide laissait voir des veines bleuâtres. Ce geste eu le mérite de la calmer un peu : elle recommençait à respirer normalement, même si elle continuait à pleurer.

 **« Je suis désolée, tellement tellement tellement désolée… »** répétait-elle, la voix entrecoupée de gémissements.

Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose que Kuroko pouvait lui répondre.

 **« Je sais. »**

* * *

À ce niveau de l'histoire, Kuroko fut une nouvelle fois interrompu par Kagami.

 **« Ta mère était déjà comme ça quand tu étais en première année de collège ?** demanda l'As de Seirin, incrédule.

– **En fait je ne crois pas l'avoir connu autrement,** répondit le joueur fantôme. **C'est après ma naissance qu'elle a commencé à avoir ce genre de réactions dépressives, et puis je t'en ai déjà expliqué la raison, je ne vois pas ce qui t'étonne.**

– **Mais c'est carrément fou ! Je veux dire, tu as du supporter ça depuis toujours ?**

– **Oui.**

– **Waouh !**

– **Encore une fois, je ne vois pas du tout ce qui t'étonne.**

– **Bah c'est quand même chaud, quoi,** insista l'As en terminant le paquet de cookies qu'il avait engloutit pendant que Kuroko racontait son récit.

– **Pas tant que ça,** répondit l'autre avec une petite moue désarçonnée. **Ma grand-mère a toujours été là, elle m'a élevé quand mes parents ne voulaient pas ou ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de moi. D'ailleurs elle remplit toujours le rôle que mon père et ma mère auraient dû avoir. Sans parler du fait que même si aucun de nous trois ne peut supporter la simple idée d'être ensemble dans la même pièce, elle sert de soutien à chacun de nous tout en faisant de son mieux pour préserver un minimum la cellule familiale.**

– **Digne de "la grande Iwase-san" ! »** s'exclama le plus grand en souriant jusqu'aux oreilles.

Son enthousiasme était suffisamment communicatif pour arracher un semblant de sourire au passeur. Sa grand-mère avait le chic pour s'attirer la sympathie des gens, malgré – ou plutôt grâce à – son caractère ferme et son honnêteté tranchante. Elle suscitait l'admiration de tous, que l'on soit au courant de son parcours exceptionnel ou non.

 **« Mes parents n'en ont jamais fait autant qu'elle,** reprit-il. **Enfin, je ne leur en veux pas non plus, je peux les comprendre dans une certaine mesure.**

– **Moui, bon, faut pas abuser non plus, hein. Bref, revenons en à "l'amour de ta vie",** se moqua l'Américain.

– **Je sens que ça va devenir ta blague du moment,** soupira le bleuté, impassible.

– **Eh ! Tu l'as bien cherché, honnêtement qui peux sortir des trucs comme ça ?**

– **Je te rappelle que l'expression vient de toi.**

– **Ouais, ouais, on s'en fiche, continue plutôt ton truc, tu veux ? »**

* * *

 **« Et t'as pensé à faire des acrobaties ? Tu sais, comme les Harlem Globetrotters ?**

– **Aomine-kun, est-ce que tu me vois sérieusement faire ça en plein match ?**

– **Nan, t'as raison, t'façons même si tu te pointais en tutu rose fluo, personne ne le remarquerait, alors tes acrobaties risquent juste de passer inaperçu. »**

Le prodige écopa d'un énième coup dans le ventre.

 **« Ce que je voulais surtout dire,** reprit le plus petit **, c'est que je ne pense pas avoir l'habileté nécessaire pour faire ce genre de chose. Et puis en quoi des figures acrobatiques pourraient être utiles à l'équipe ?**

– **Ça pourrait distraire les adversaires pendant qu'on enchaîne les paniers ! »**

Ce disant, Aomine envoya le ballon qu'il faisait tourner depuis un moment sur le bout de son index directement dans le panier derrière son compagnon, sans toucher l'arceau. Habitué à ce style d'action de la part d'Aomine – de la pure frime –, Kuroko ne broncha absolument pas et se contenta de donner un autre coup au basané.

 **« Aïe ! 'tain Tetsu, je sais même pas pourquoi il était, celui-là !**

– **La seule chose que tu dois savoir, c'est que tu l'as mérité. »**

Une nouvelle fois seuls dans le gymnase, les deux basketteurs étaient assis au milieu du terrain et buvaient goulûment à leurs gourdes, les joues rougies et leurs fronts luisants de sueur après une rude séance d'entraînement. Ils s'étaient remis à "réfléchir" sur le nouveau style de Kuroko, le temps de se remettre de leur effort. Jusqu'à ce que Aomine pousse une exclamation suivie d'un juron.

 **« Ça va Aomine-kun ?**

– **Merde, Satsu m'avait donné rendez-vous pour m'aider à faire ce stupide exposé en science, et je suis déjà en retard… Elle va me tuer !**

– **Tu devrais te dépêcher d'y aller, alors. Merci d'être encore une fois resté t'entraîner avec moi, et désolé de t'avoir pris sur ton temps libre alors que tu avais du travail.**

– **Pfff, n'importe quoi, c'est pas comme si je me précipitais sur mes devoirs en temps normal, et puis ça me fait plaisir de jouer avec toi, même si t'es pas doué ! »**

Le sourire qui accompagna cette phrase était si désarmant de sincérité que Kuroko ne se sentit même pas vexé par la petite pique finale. Après avoir souhaité bonne chance au bleu pour son exposé, il décida de rester encore un peu. Il était loin d'égaler le niveau d'Aomine, mais à force de jouer avec lui, il avait fini par acquérir de meilleurs réflexes et un peu plus de rapidité. Même son endurance s'était légèrement améliorée (même si c'était VRAIMENT infime). Néanmoins, ces quelques progrès étaient loin d'être suffisants pour lui ouvrir les portes de la première équipe. Il devait vite trouver _sa_ façon de devenir utile à l'équipe, pour pouvoir travailler dessus le plus tôt possible et s'entraîner au maximum jusqu'à ce qu'il estime pouvoir rejoindre Aomine et Akashi sur le terrain. Et après, peut-être qu'enfin, il pourra affronter Ogiwara en tournoi…

En attendant, il ferait mieux d'essayer de se relever du parquet froid sur lequel il gisait depuis une dizaine de minutes, ses maigres réserves d'énergie complètement épuisées. On ne devenait pas un champion du jour au lendemain, encore moins avec des lacunes comme les siennes. Mais Kuroko se savait capable de réussir, à force de travail et de ténacité.

Un peu plus tard, après s'être changé et s'être traîné avec difficulté en dehors du vestiaire, il aperçut Akashi et Nijimura (le capitaine de la première équipe) alors que celui-ci fermait les portes du bureau du club. Ils étaient sans doute resté un peu après le départ des autres pour discuter des stratégies des matchs à venir. Le capitaine salua le roux avant de partir. Akashi s'attarda un peu, le temps de remettre sa cravate correctement et d'ajuster sa sacoche sur son épaule. Kuroko le rejoignit en quelques enjambées.

 **« Bonjour Akashi-kun. »**

Kuroko remarqua le raidissement au niveau des épaules de l'autre garçon.

 **« Excuse-moi, je t'ai surpris ?**

– **Non. »**

 _"Menteur…"_ songea le bleuté, un brin amusé. Il choisit cependant de ne pas faire part de sa réflexion à son camarade. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent ensemble vers la sortie, silencieusement.

 **« Tu n'es pas avec Aomine?**

– **Non, il a dû partir plus tôt. »**

Ils étaient désormais devant le collège et s'étaient arrêtés. Ils attendaient. Apparemment, aucun d'eux n'avait envie de rentrer tout de suite. Kuroko se sentait un peu bête à rester planter là, et il était d'autant plus gêné car Akashi avait recommencé à le regarder fixement, comme un félin observe tranquillement une proie pour ne pas la faire fuir. Kuroko venait justement de remarquer que ses yeux avaient une forme particulière, pas vraiment en amande, mais dont le contour était aussi fin et raffiné. Il en était de même pour ses pupilles, un peu plus allongées que la moyenne. C'était une forme assez rare, d'ailleurs c'était peut-être la première fois que Kuroko voyait une personne avec un tel regard. La première chose à laquelle ces yeux faisaient penser était un fauve, calme, plein de superbe, qui se retient de vous sauter dessus uniquement parce qu'il sait très bien que vous savez qu'il en est capable et que rien que cet état de fait est amplement suffisant pour asseoir une certaine autorité.

 **« Est-ce que tu veux qu'on mange un truc ensemble, si tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ?**

– … **Oui, pourquoi pas. »**

Kuroko était à la fois déconcerté et ravi par cette proposition. Ils se rendirent donc à l'endroit le plus logique pour tout collégien qui se respecte lorsqu'il était question de nourriture, à savoir le fast-food le plus proche, plus précisément le Maji Burger. Comme à son habitude, Kuroko commanda un simple milk-shake à la vanille, tandis qu'Akashi demanda un menu.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre et commencèrent à manger.

 **« Tu manges souvent ici ?** demanda Kuroko.

– **En général c'est Murasakibara qui nous y traîne Midorima et moi. Parfois on y va aussi avec Aomine et Momoi, mais c'est relativement rare.**

– **J'y viens souvent avec Aomine-kun, après nos entraînements.**

– **Au fait, pourquoi n'est-il pas resté aujourd'hui ?**

– **Il avait un exposé à faire et Momoi-san devait l'y aider.**

– **Ah bon ? Elle ne devrait pas se donner tant de mal, d'autant plus qu'elle joue un match demain, elle ferait mieux de se reposer. J'en toucherai deux mots à Aomine…**

– **Momoi-san joue au basket ?**

– **Tu l'ignorais ? En plus d'être manager du club de basket, elle joue dans l'équipe féminine. C'est quelque chose dont elle est assez fière, elle ne t'en a jamais parlé ?**

– **À vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais proprement rencontrée,** avoua le bleuté. **Aomine-kun me parle souvent d'elle comme étant son amie d'enfance, et il m'est arrivé de l'apercevoir avec lui dans les couloirs.**

– **Oui, c'est le genre de fille qui passe difficilement inaperçu… »**

Kuroko ne savait pas vraiment comment comprendre cette phrase, il préféra donc continuer.

 **« Ce n'est pas trop dur pour elle de cumuler ses entraînements et son travail de manager ?**

– **Si une personne en est capable, c'est bien elle. On ne dirait pas, mais le basket est quelque chose qui lui tient beaucoup à cœur, et elle a un vrai don pour ce qui est de la compilation et l'analyse des informations sur les joueurs, aussi bien ceux de notre équipe que ceux des équipes adverses. C'est déjà un atout précieux, et pourtant elle est encore loin d'exploiter toute l'étendue de ses capacités. »**

Le bleuté était impressionné. Il ne s'imaginait pas que cette Momoi jouât un rôle si important. Comme quoi, la victoire lors d'un match ne se jouait pas seulement sur le terrain. Ça laissait songeur.

 **« Avec autant de travail, elle ne doit pas avoir une minute à elle,** lâcha-t-il finalement.

– **Je crois qu'elle aime être occupée et avoir toujours quelque chose à faire. Mais bon, comme elle gère plutôt bien tout ça, elle n'a jamais l'air vraiment débordée. Son organisation a quelque chose de presque effrayant, il suffit de voir comment tout est toujours parfaitement rangé à une place spécifique dans le bureau du club ou encore sa gestion des plannings à la minute près. Je me demande parfois si ça n'est pas quelque chose de pathologique en fait.**

– **J'avais pensé qu'Akashi-kun était aussi du genre très organisé.**

– **Pas vraiment,** avoua le vice-capitaine avec un sourire contrit. **Je respecte toujours les emplois du temps que j'ai planifié, mais pour ce qui est des documents et toute la paperasse, disons que je suis plutôt du genre à entretenir un désordre organisé dans lequel je suis le seul à me retrouver. »**

Kuroko voyait à peu près ce qu'il voulait dire. Même si en ce qui le concernait, son désordre à lui était juste… désordonné.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de choses et d'autres pendant plus d'une heure tout en finissant de manger. En sortant du restaurant, ils restèrent à nouveau plantés l'un en face de l'autre. Akashi se mit à rire doucement.

 **« Au final, aucun de nous n'a vraiment la moindre envie de rentrer, n'est-ce pas ? »**

Kuroko était stupéfait. Akashi venait vraiment de l'admettre à haute voix ? Le bleuté répondit par un sourire. Le roux cessa de rire et fixa son camarade.

 **« Qu'y a-t-il, Akashi-kun ?**

– **Rien. C'est juste que j'aime bien ton sourire. C'est dommage qu'il soit si rare.**

– … **Je pense que tu ne l'apprécierais pas autant s'il était trop fréquent.**

– **Qui sait. Je te souhaite une bonne soirée Kuroko. À la prochaine fois.**

– **Bonne soirée, Akashi-kun. »**

Ils se séparèrent finalement, un peu à contrecœur. Tetsuya avait passé une soirée incontestablement agréable. Tandis qu'il rentrait chez lui, il ne se doutait pas que celle-ci tournerait en cauchemar à la seconde où il franchirait le pas de sa porte.

 **xxx**

Le lendemain, en cours de physique, Kuroko luttait désespérément contre le sommeil. Il avait dormi à peine quelques heures, et seulement parce que sa grand-mère avait menacé de l'assommer s'il refusait de se reposer. Il avait presque l'impression d'entendre sa voix de basse lui asséner un triomphant _"Voilà ce qui arrive quand on n'écoute pas sa grand-mère,_ _sale môme ingrat_ _!"_. Plus il essayait de se concentrer sur les paroles du professeur, plus ses paupières lui semblaient lourdes et se refermaient toutes seules. En vérité même s'il s'endormait il y avait peu de chances que quiconque le remarque, mais il craignait de ne pas se réveiller avant la fin des cours et de se retrouver enfermé dans la salle sans personne pour lui venir en aide. Scénario tout à fait plausible étant donné sa transparence quasi-surnaturelle.

Dieu merci la journée touchait à sa fin et il allait enfin retrouver le fidèle compagnon de toutes ses nuits : son oreiller. Il s'imaginait déjà sentir la surface molle et souple s'enfoncer doucement tandis qu'il posait sa tête dessus et que toutes sa fatigue et tous ses soucis s'envolaient, et que son esprit s'aventurait dans des contrées tièdes et duveteuses comme du coton…

Après la délivrance de la sonnerie, il sortit de l'enceinte du collège presque inconsciemment, à la manière d'un zombie. Dans son apathie, il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment la silhouette qui lui fonçait dessus comme un forcené, et il ne put donc empêcher l'inévitable collision qui en résulta.

 **« Salut Kuroko !**

– **O-Ogiwara-kun ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?**

– **Bah alors, c'est comme ça qu'on accueille son meilleur ami ? Le collège ne t'a décidément pas amélioré !**

– **Excuse-moi, j'ai juste été surpris. »**

C'était le cas de le dire ! Ogiwara était bien la dernière personne qu'il pensait croiser ce jour-là. Kuroko était aux anges. Le garçon aux yeux noisette ne pouvait pas tomber mieux.

 **« T'inquiètes, je sais bien que tu t'attendais pas à me voir, justement c'est pour voir ta mine ahurie que je ne t'ai pas prévenu. Mais visiblement ça en valait même pas la peine, vu ta tête de déterré. »**

Pour une raison inconnue, Ogiwara avait toujours été capable de lire les émotions de Kuroko malgré le visage peu communicatif de ce dernier. C'était d'ailleurs aussi celui qui se laissait le moins surprendre par son manque de présence. Sans doute parce qu'Ogiwara était le genre de personne toujours à l'écoute des autres, attentif à ne blesser personne, prêt à tout pour rendre service à ses proches au moindre problème. Ogiwwara lui pinça gentiment la joue avant de reprendre :

 **« Malgré ton manque flagrant de courtoisie et d'élégance – que je pardonne volontiers en grand seigneur que je suis – je vais répondre à ta question : je suis venu car ça fait déjà un moment que j'ai pas de nouvelles de toi, et forcément, ça me rend plutôt inquiet. Mais ne t'imagine pas que ça va devenir une habitude, parce que ça fait une sacrée trotte de…**

– **Ogiwara-kun ?**

– **Oui ?**

– **Tu as une trace de pâte de haricot rouge sur la joue. »**

Gêné, le basketteur se frotta vivement les joues. Kuroko se demandait comment son ami faisait pour laisser un résidu de son repas sur son visage à chaque fois qu'il mangeait quelque chose. Quoi qu'il en soit, le simple fait de revoir le garçon qui l'avait tant soutenu avait totalement remis le bleuté d'aplomb. C'est donc tout naturellement que les deux amis se dirigèrent vers le terrain de street-basket où ils s'étaient rencontrés, Ogiwara ayant bien sûr amené un ballon avec lui. Après de nombreuses parties (toutes perdues par Kuroko), ils cédèrent la place à un groupe de primaires et s'installèrent sur un banc.

 **« Tiens un jus de fruit, c'est moi qui régale. »**

Kuroko s'empara de la brique, planta sa paille et commença à siroter, les yeux dans le vague.

 **« T'es toujours nul, mais tu t'es quand même vachement amélioré ! »** s'extasia le brun en regardant la partie que les enfants venaient d'entamer.

Kurokohocha la tête silencieusement.

 **« Dis, je veux pas trop insister,** repris Ogiwara, **mais t'as l'air d'avoir autant le moral qu'une chaussette qui aurait perdu sa jumelle.**

– **Une chaussette ?** s'étonna le bleuté

– **Ouais, désolé pour la comparaison pourrie, mais l'idée est là… non ?**

– **Je suis un peu fatigué en fait.**

– **Ah oui ?**

– **J'ai passé la plus grosse partie de la nuit à veiller à l'hôpital. »**

Les enfants piaillèrent d'admiration après le tir d'une petite fille, rayonnante de joie après avoir marquer un si beau panier.

 **« Cette fois, c'était encore des médocs ?** demanda le brun

– **Non, elle a profité du fait qu'obaa-san soit au téléphone pour aller dans la cuisine, et là…**

– **Okay, je vois, ne te sens pas obligé d'en dire plus. »**

Le ballon vint toucher le pied de Kuroko, il le relança à un garçon qui courait vers leur banc. La partie reprit immédiatement.

 **« Comment va Iwase-san ?**

– **Elle encaisse, comme d'habitude. Elle doit penser qu'il faut qu'elle reste forte, pour elle comme pour moi,** répondit platement le bleuté.

– **Et toi du coup ? »**

Kuroko ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il n'avait même pas réfléchi à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir après avoir assisté à _ça_. Bien sûr, certaines images lui restaient gravées dans la rétine, mais il ne se sentait pas particulièrement triste ou angoissé. Juste perplexe.

 **« Je ne sais pas,** reprit-il finalement. **Ça fait longtemps que ça se répète encore et encore. Ce n'est pas que ça ne me touche plus ou que j'y suis devenu insensible, mais c'est comme si c'était juste… habituel. J'en finis même par me demander si on ne devrait pas la laisser faire, si c'est si dur pour elle de continuer.**

– **Kuroko…**

– **Je me demande aussi si c'est bien _ça_ qu'elle cherche. Est-ce qu'elle veut vraiment tout arrêter, ou est-ce qu'elle veut juste qu'on l'aide ? Mais là encore, ça se complique parce je sais qu'elle n'acceptera jamais ce qu'elle a fait et que par conséquent moi non plus elle ne m'acceptera jamais totalement. Je ne sais pas du tout comment interpréter tout ça, je voudrais simplement comprendre…**

– **Je ne suis pas sûr que tu y arriveras un jour. Je crois qu'elle-même a du mal à savoir où elle en est,** intervint le brun.

– **C'est comme ça depuis ma naissance, Ogiwara-kun. Si après tant d'années elle se sent toujours aussi perdue en dépit de tout ce que obaa-san et moi avons fait, est-ce qu'on peut encore espérer qu'un jour elle se sente mieux ?**

– **Eh, mais c'est quoi ce pessimisme ? Tu m'avais habitué à autre chose !** s'exclama Ogiwara en se mettant debout sur le banc et en secouant les bras dans tous les sens. **Où est le Kuroko dont rien n'arrête la volonté de gagner et la certitude de réussir quoi qu'il arrive et peu importe le temps que ça prend !**

– **Euh… Ogiwara-kun, tu est en train de renverser ton jus de fuit sur le banc.**

– **Ah ! Attention ça va dégouliner sur nos sacs ! »**

Ils se précipitèrent sur leurs sacoches et les mirent en sécurité. Dépité d'avoir inonder sa place, Ogiwara s'adossa simplement au grillage du parc après avoir jeter sa brique de jus dont le contenu précieux avait servi à abreuver le sol de béton. Essayant de reprendre contenance, il poursuivit son discours.

 **« Hum, hum. Je disais donc : haut les cœurs !**

– **Je sais. Je ne comptais pas abandonner de toute façon. C'est juste que je me pose des questions.**

– **Le contraire aurait été bizarre. »**

Les enfants commençaient à se disputer sur le terrain. A priori quelqu'un avait fait une faute mais la personne en question ne semblait pas du tout d'accord.

 **« Et ton… père ?**

– **Il n'est pas allé la voir. »**

C'était sans doute ça le vrai problème. Tant qu'il ne lui pardonnerait pas, elle continuerait à s'en vouloir.

Un des enfants qu'ils observaient s'approcha timidement d'Ogiwara pour lui demander s'il pouvait les arbitrer. Avec son habituel sourire radieux, il accepta et entraîna Kuroko avec lui. Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à jouer avec les enfants, tantôt comme arbitre tantôt dans leurs équipes.

Avant de partir, Ogiwara donna une tape amicale dans le dos du bleuté et l'encouragea une dernière fois.

 **« T'en fais pas, ça finira par s'arranger. Si tu déprimes vraiment, appelle moi. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas être toujours à tes côtés physiquement, mais n'oublie pas que quel que soit l'endroit où tu te trouves, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. On se retrouve sur le parquet, prépare toi au plus beau match de ta vie ! »**

Kuroko se sentait vraiment mieux. Il avait de la chance d'avoir un ami comme Ogiwara, toujours là pour l'épauler, dans les meilleurs comme les pires instants. Finalement, sa sieste attendra. Il allait plutôt retourner à l'hôpital et dire à sa grand-mère d'aller se reposer. À tous les coups, elle avait dû ne pas fermer l'œil depuis la veille.

* * *

 **« Et c'est deux semaines après avoir revu Ogiwara que j'ai trouvé comment utiliser la misdirection de façon à devenir un joueur fantôme. J'ai concentré mes entraînements sur mes passes et environ trois mois après, j'intégrais la première équipe,** expliqua Kuroko, s'interrompant le temps de se servir un verre du fameux thé glacé.

– **Et Akashi ?**

– **On se rencontrait assez souvent, surtout à la bibliothèque. On discutait, on apprenait petit à petit à se connaître, mais il y avait deux sujets qu'on n'abordait jamais en profondeur : nos situations familiales et l'avancée de mon entraînement de basket. Néanmoins, c'est surtout après mon arrivée dans l'équipe que les choses ont commencé à devenir… particulières entre Akashi-kun et moi.**

– **Seigneur, je sens que ça va partir en live…** soupira Kagami.

– **Je ne sais pas ce que tu sous-entends par là, mais j'ose espérer que Kagami-kun n'imagine pas que je lui raconterai des choses _trop_ intimes.**

– **Q-qu-quoi ? Tu me prends pour ce pervers d'Ahomine, ou quoi ? ! »**

Kuroko sourit légèrement. C'était tellement facile de gêner l'As de Seirin. Il n'y avait rien de plus comique que de voir un grand gaillard tel que lui se mettre à bafouiller et à rougir comme une adolescente prépubère à la moindre insinuation vaguement licencieuse. Un vrai régal.

 **« Si tu as fini de fantasmer, je peux passer à la suite ?**

– **Mais arrête de dire des trucs bizarres, je ne fantasme sur rien du tout ! »**

Embarrasser le tigre était décidément un vrai jeu d'enfant. Un jeu bien trop amusant pour le côté malicieux et taquin du passeur fantôme.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 _Et voilà les enfants, c'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Remarquez,_ _c'est quand même un sacré morceau, dites-moi dans vos reviews si vous préférez des chapitres plus courts :)_

 _Avant de vous laisser vaquer à d'autres occupations, j'ai deux ou trois choses à ajouter :_

 _\- d'abord merci à tous ceux qui continuent de lire cette fiction, et à tous ceux qui ont commencé à la lire. Idem pour les reviewers, followers et favoris. Je ferai de mon mieux pour mériter votre soutien._

 _\- pour celles et ceux qui suivraient mon autre fiction, je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, mais c'est_ _ _"Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea"_ qui passera en priorité, sorry.  
_

 _\- ensuite, sachez que je vais essayer d'updater au moins une fois toutes les deux semaines. On est loin des publications hebdomadaires que j'avais promis à **Cookiiie*** , mais je préfère dans un premier temps me consacrer un peu au rattrapage de mes cours histoire de ne pas rater mon semestre._

 _\- enfin, si cela vous intéresse, je publierai dans quelques jours un OS centré sur Hanamiya et Kyoshi, qui pourrait-être plus ou moins lié à cette fic (je ne vous oblige pas du tout à la lire, dans la mesure ou cela ne concerne pas directement "Between the Devil and the Deep Blue Sea" puisqu'elle se situe au moment ou Hanmiya pète le genou de Kyoshi...), et du coup je vous "tease" carrément le fait que ces deux là vont avoir un rôle assez majeur dans la suite..._

 _A la prochaine fois !_

 _*d'ailleurs un petit merci à **Cookiiie** pour son adorable PM, j'ai beaucoup rit en le découvrant (et je rigole toujours en le relisant). Comme tu le constates, tu es loin d'être à blâmer concernant les temps de réponse [-_-]". Tiens, j'ai éclaté ton record, ça fais deux mois pile depuis ton message XD. J'aime bien ta vision des choses, elle ressemble beaucoup à la mienne en fait héhé. Je vais essayer de redorer l'image de Kagami (même si moi aussi je le trouve sous développé à la fois dans le manga et dans beaucoup de fanfics, mais il faut laisser une chance à tous les personnages, il y a toujours un truc intéressant à trouver). Et ne t'inquiètes pas: c'est vrai que le fandom a tendance à s'essouffler ces derniers temps, donc c'est pas une catastrophe que tu décroches un peu (d'autant que Durarara ! ! est "le manga de ma vie", alors profite à fond, je suis de tout cœur avec toi !). Et tutoies moi autant que tu veux, je ne suis pas ta prof de maths non plus ;)  
_


	5. PARTIE 1 - Chapitre 4

**_DISCLAIMER_** ** _:_** _Ai-je vraiment encore besoin de présenter Tadatoshi Fujimaki? Allez zou, lisez ce chapitgre en gardant en tête que sans son travail (que je ne m'approprie en aucun cas), rien de ce que j'ai écris n'aurait pu voir le jour :)_

* * *

 ** _..._**

* * *

 **CHAPITRE 4 : GLACES GRATUITES ET TROUSSEAU DE CLÉ**

« Si tu as fini de fantasmer, je peux passer à la suite ?

– Mais arrête de dire des trucs bizarres, je ne fantasme sur rien du tout ! »

Embarrasser le tigre était décidément un vrai jeu d'enfant. Un jeu bien trop amusant pour le côté malicieux et taquin du passeur fantôme.

« Bon je pense pas qu'on devrait trop s'attarder là-dessus, finit par dire Kagami après s'être repris. Donc, là où on en est, t'as enfin intégrer l'équipe principale, t'es en contact régulier avec Ogiwara, l'autre Aho et toi jouez comme jamais et pendant ce temps Akashi et toi vous faites les yeux doux.

– Nous faire les yeux doux... répéta Kuroko en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

– Parallèlement, poursuivit l'As, chez toi c'est toujours la galère, entre toi et ta mère dépressive, ton père qui en veut au monde entier et toi qui t'efforce de devenir invisible, autant pour pas les gêner l'un et l'autre que pour pas en subir plus que tu n'en subis déjà. Et il y a évidemment Iwase-san qui essaye d'améliorer un tant soit peu la situation et de maintenir une sorte de pseudo-cohésion dans son foyer. Bref, c'est pas la joie, mais ça reste à priori gérable.

– Dis-moi Kagami-kun, je peux savoir à quoi sert tout ce résumé ?

– Je replace le contexte, ça m'aide à pouvoir suivre la suite,

– Tu veux dire que c'est _vraiment nécessaire_ pour toi de tout répéter pour pouvoir suivre ?

– Raah, la ferme Kuroko ! T'as pas fini de te foutre de moi, non ? Sérieux, ce soir t'es pire que tout, c'est presque de l'acharnement moral !

– Pauvre petite chose.

– Mais c'est qu'il continue en plus l'enfoiré ! »

Kuroko dissimula son sourire naissant en baissant la tête pour servir à chacun un nouveau verre du fameux thé glacé

« En gros, tu n'as pas trop mal résumé la situation. J'ajouterai que les moments ayant suivi mon intégration dans la première équipe n'ont pas été vraiment... faciles, dans la mesure où beaucoup de joueurs ont trouvé que mon ascension soudaine était illégitime.

– Ils ont pas essayé de te faire du mal au moins ?

– Je suis transparent, Kagami-kun. Pour pouvoir me faire du mal, il faudrait déjà qu'on arrive à me voir. »

Effectivement, ça s'avérerait compliqué, songea Kagami. Son manque de présence pouvait finalement se révéler tout aussi utile au quotidien qu'en match.

« Au final le pire que j'ai eu à supporter, c'était des réflexions à mon sujet alors qu'on ne savait pas que j'étais présent, mais tu te doutes que ça ne me faisait ni chaud ni froid...

– C'est sûr !

– Toujours est-il que peu à peu, j'ai fini par me faire une place parmi eux et à me faire accepter. D'abord par les Miracles bien sûr, puisque j'étais déjà ami avec Aomine-kun et Akashi-kun. Murasakibara-kun n'a pas eu trop de mal à m'accepter, pour lui tant que Akashi était d'accord, il n'avait pas de raison de s'y opposer. Ce fut certes loin d'être aussi simple avec Midorima-kun, et aujourd'hui encore on ne peut pas dire qu'on soit les meilleurs amis du monde, mais il a très vite pris conscience de l'avantage que j'étais, et même sans ça je ne doute pas qu'il se serait plié à la volonté d'Akashi-kun. Pour le reste, Nijimura-senpai m'a souvent confié que dès le départ il avait été impressionné par ma volonté de faire gagner l'équipe en priorité plutôt que de vouloir briller sur le parquet à tout prix. Enfin et contre toute attente, Haïzaki-kun a aussi fait parti des premiers à m'accepter comme membre légitime de l'équipe, allant même jusqu'à se battre contre ceux du club qui médisaient derrière mon dos...

– Euh... On parle bien du même Haïzaki, hein ? s'enquit Kagami, sceptique.

– Oui. Bien qu'il ait justifié ses actes en affirmant que c'était uniquement parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'hypocrisie et la lâcheté, et que si les autres joueurs avaient un problème avec moi, ils auraient dû ''me coincer dans un couloir pour me défoncer la gueule au lieu de jouer les commères comme des meufs apeurés'', précisa Kuroko, se sentant obligé d'imager les guillemets du bout des doigts.

– Mouais, c'est déjà plus crédible !

– Sans doute. Mais... je pense quand même qu'à l'époque, on aurait presque pu devenir plus ou moins amis.

– Avec Haïzaki ? Sérieux ? »

Le fantôme de Seirin hocha la tête et prit une gorgée de sa boisson.

« Chaque chose en son temps. Avant ça... je vais peut-être plutôt parler du premier événement ''perturbateur'' de notre quotidien à Teiko. »

Devant l'air interrogateur de Kagami, Kuroko poursuivit :

« Comment dire... Eh bien, appelons ça ''le cas Momoi''. »

* * *

« Eh Kuroko, arrête de faire le mort, sinon je te balaie au passage. »

Devant un Kuroko épuisé, honteusement affalé sur le parquet, se tenait un Aomine furieux, balai-serpillère en main et insultes au bord des lèvres. Le bleuté fit l'incommensurable effort de se lever à moitié et jeta un œil étonné à sa Lumière.

« Normalement aujourd'hui ce n'est pas ton tour de nettoyer le gymnase, non?

— Précisément, intervint Nijimura en assénant une tape derrière la tête de l'As de Teiko. Il effectue une punition et n'a donc pas le droit de lambiner comme il le fait.

— Je lambine pas, comment tu veux que je fasse quoi que ce soit si des joueurs comateux se dressent sur mon passage?!

— Rejette pas la faute sur les autres, et au travail! Et toi, Haïzaki, tu ferais bien d'en faire de même au lieu de ricaner comme le débile que tu es et auquel tu essaies sans succès de ne pas ressembler! »

Le susnommé recommença à nettoyer de son côté en marmonnant une insulte qui lui valut de recevoir un ballon de basket en pleine tête de la part du capitaine, qui désespérait de pouvoir faire quelque chose de ses joueurs un jour. Un peu plus loin, Murasakibara faisait plus ou moins semblant de passer la serpillère, l'air toujours aussi blasé qu'un lamantin en fin de vie.

« Mais que s'est-il s'est passé?

— Eh bien, pendant que tu étais dans les vappes, ces deux idiots d'Aomine et Haïzaki se sont battus et ont bousculé Murasakibara qui tenait un paquet de chips au wasabi, ces dernières s'étant évidemment retrouvées par terre. Bien sûr leur malheureux propriétaire s'est par la suite mis en tête de les venger en participant à l'empoignade, résuma Midorima en nettoyant sommairement ses lunettes avec son t-shirt. Bien entendu, ça n'a guère plu au capitaine qui les a tous mis immédiatement sur la touche et leur a ordonné de rester après l'entraînement pour nettoyer tout ce désordre.

— Si seulement c'était que le bazar qu'on avait foutu je dis pas, intervint Aomine. Mais en plus du gymnase on doit passer la serpillère dans la réserve, dépoussiérer les trophées et astiquer tous les ballons de basket. _Les_ _ballons_ , Tetsu, tu te rends compte?

— Aomine!

— Ouais, ouais, j'ai compris, capitaine… »

Pendant que tout ce petit monde s'embrouillait et se plaignait, Akashi s'approcha de Kuroko, toujours assis par terre, et lui tendit une serviette. Ce dernier s'en empara et se releva plus ou moins difficilement. Akashi secoua la tête.

« Il va vraiment falloir qu'on fasse quelque chose pour ton endurance.

— Oui, intervint Momoi, surgie de nulle part, mais il a fait des progrès absolument phénoménaux depuis qu'il s'entraîne avec la première équipe, jetez donc un œil à ces statistiques, c'est génial! Et cette courbe de progression est vraiment des plus prometteuses! Il y a peu de chances qu'il atteigne le niveau d'Aomine, mais Tetsu-kun ne peut que s'améliorer vu toute l'énergie qu'il y met!

— "Tetsu"? releva Akashi.

— Euh… Oui, en fait depuis quelques temps, je… Enfin, c'est un surnom amical, comme pour Midorin, Mukkun, ou Dai-chan!

— Eh, je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça! hurlèrent en cœur Aomine et Midorima, avant de se regarder suspicieusement.

— Ça ne te dérange pas que je t'appelle Tetsu-kun au moins? s'enquit la jeune fille.

— Non, pas vraiment. À vrai dire, tu peux m'appeler comme tu veux, du moment que ça n'a rien d'insultant.

— Super! » s'exclama la jeune fille, enthousiaste.

Tout le long de ce discours, Akashi avait affiché son sourire passe-partout, celui qui pouvait tout aussi bien signifier qu'il était satisfait, irrité ou indifférent. Cependant Kuroko dénota un tic, il serrait légèrement la main gauche, chose qu'il faisait lorsqu'il voulait écourter une conversation.

« Akashi-kun, nous devions aller à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui, non?

— En effet, Kuroko. Tu devrais te dépêcher d'aller te changer, je vais d'abord aller parler au capitaine, je te rejoins devant le gymnase après.

— Vous allez encore à la bibliothèque ensemble? questionna Midorima. Vous n'avez pas de devoirs en communs puisque vous n'êtes pas dans la même classe, non?

— Oui, Midorima, mais il se trouve que nous fréquentons souvent la bibliothèque, ce serait dans ce cas bête de ne pas y aller ensemble, tu ne penses pas?

— Je ne sais pas. C'est un peu inhabituel de ta part.

— Tu as peut-être quelque chose à en redire?

— … Non.

— Dans ce cas inutile de davantage perdre de temps en discussions stériles. »

Le roux partit en direction du bureau où se trouvait déjà Nijimura, sous le regard éberlué des quelques personnes encore présente.

« Eh bah merde, Shintarô, on dirait que t'as mis sa majesté en rogne! se moqua Haïzaki, non sans lancer un sourire narquois au bleuté.

— Continue de balayer en silence, tu veux bien, rétorqua le vert en remontant ses lunettes. Je vais y aller, tu rentreras tout seul Murasakibara.

— Ok, répondit paresseusement le violet. Ta maman bizarre voudrait pas que tu rentres trop tard de toutes façons. »

Le shooter se raidit à ces mots, alors qu'Aomine et Haïzaki se roulaient par terre, hilares. Suffisamment agacé comme ça, Midorima s'en alla se changer, sans adresser un mot à quiconque. La rose rouspéta et leur ordonna de ne pas bâcler leur punition au risque d'en avoir une encore pire. Lorsqu'Aomine lui dit de rentrer seule, elle rétorqua qu'elle souhaitait rentrer avec lui pour discuter d'une chose importante, au plus grand dam du prodige au teint hâlé qui dès lors, ne cessa plus de se plaindre à qui voulait l'entendre.

« Au fait minus, tu devrais te dépêcher, je sais que c'est marrant de regarder leurs disputes pseudo-conjugales, mais vu l'humeur de l'autre taré, vaudrait mieux pas qu'il ait à t'attendre! » rigola Haïzaki, en observant les deux autres phénomènes avec un regard appréciateur.

Kuroko alla donc à son tour se changer rapidement et se précipita à la sortie du gymnase, où il attendit le vice capitaine à peine deux minutes. Il se sourirent mutuellement et se rendirent tous deux à la bibliothèque.

Ils marchaient tranquillement, dans les couloirs presque vides du collège. Ici et là, quelques élèves qui venaient aussi de finir leurs activités de club s'invectivaient en riant à travers les longs corridors, ou encore faisaient la course jusqu'à la sortie, sachant pertinemment que le risque de croiser un surveillant était quasi-nul à cette heure de la journée.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quel mesure tu t'en rends compte, commença Akashi, mais Momoi ne jure que par toi ces derniers temps. J'ai comme l'impression...

– Qu'elle s'imagine être amoureuse de moi ? Probablement.

– Et c'est tout ?

– Comment ça ?

– De ton côté tu ne ressens rien envers elle ?

– Je ne pense pas...

– Un peu vague comme réponse, murmura Akashi, impassible. Vous vous entendez bien, non?

– C'est une fille gentille... commença Kuroko.

– Et jolie.

– … Sans doute.

– Et talentueuse.

– Bien sûr.

– Et intelligente.

– Tout ça, tu l'es aussi, Akashi-kun, et bien plus enco- »

Kuroko stoppa sa phrase, choqué par ses propres mots. Akashi, tout en continuant à marcher normalement, l'air de rien, ne put retenir un sourire amusé. Hum. Formulation un peu trop ambiguë, sans doute.

« Enfin, je veux dire, ce sont des qualités que beaucoup de gens ont, et... ce n'est pas comme si j'étais amoureux d'elle, c'est quelqu'un pour qui j'éprouve de l'affection et du respect.

– Ce que tu décris là peut très bien ressembler à de l'amour.

– Comme cela pourrait ressembler à de l'amitié.

– Si tu le dis... » conclut Akashi alors qu'ils pénétraient dans l'enceinte de la bibliothèque, arborant une moue peu convaincue.

Ils s'installèrent l'un en face de l'autre à leur table habituelle, près d'une fenêtre et pas trop loin du bureau de la documentaliste, au cas où Kuroko devrait venir à son aide. Ils sortirent tous les deux leurs trousses et leurs cahiers et se mirent à travailler, en silence. Kuroko appréciait ces séances de travail avec Akashi, chaque fois c'était comme si le roux lui-même créait autour d'eux une ambiance studieuse, propice à la concentration. Et pourtant depuis quelques temps déjà ils se sentait un peu nerveux lors de ces tête à tête. Le bleuté pouvait aisément apparenter cette sensation à celle qu'il éprouvait lorsqu'il venait de le rencontrer, mais... non, ce n'était définitivement pas pareil.

« On n'a pas vraiment eu l'occasion de reparler des livres que tu m'avais conseillé une fois.

— C'est vrai.

— Ils étaient tous les deux très intéressants. Mais je m'interroge encore sur la raison pour laquelle tu as voulu me les faire lire en parallèle.

— Ils se contrebalancent un peu.

— Oui, c'est vrai, acquiesça le roux, songeur. D'une certaine façon dans La Déchéance d'un Homme, on peut penser que le mieux pour un monstre à peine humain comme l'est Yôzô, c'est la mort, puisque même s'il n'a finalement pas succombé en se suicidant, il est mort de façon pitoyable, seul et honni. Est-ce qu'il le méritait ? Était-ce de sa faute ou celle ''du monde'', ''de la société'' qui l'effrayait et qu'il ne comprenait pas plus qu'elle ne le comprenait lui ? Quelle importance, puisque de toute façon cela ne pouvait pas finir autrement. Ne pouvant pas vivre heureux, il ne lui restait qu'à mourir malheureux. Au contraire, dans L'équation africaine, le personnage principal comprend au fil de ses aventures et de ses rencontres l'absurdité du geste de sa femme, en même temps que celle de la société occidentale actuelle. Elle qui avait tout ce qu'un homme pourrait désirer – en ce sens elle est un peu comme Yôzô – , comment a-t-elle pu vouloir se suicider à la suite d'un seul échec professionnel, alors que ceux qui n'ont rien d'autre que leur chair sur leurs os se battent bec et ongles pour conserver leur vie, seule et unique chose qu'il leur reste, aussi abominable et douloureuse puisse-t-elle être. Et de la même façon, comment la société peut-elle faire l'apologie de l'anorexie comme beauté suprême alors que face à eux des peuples entiers souffrent de la famine et de la maladie, comment peut-elle glorifier la consommation à tout prix quand tout ce qui se vend et s'achète est enlevé à des gens déjà démunis, arraché à une terre qui n'en peut plus de produire à une cadence effréné pour des gouffres sans fond jamais rassasiés ?

— Oui. Et finalement, après être rentré chez lui, il retournera quand même en Afrique, car malgré le traumatisme causé par l'horreur de sa captivité chez des trafiquants d'otages, il voudra retrouver cet ''élan de vie'' qu'il a découvert là bas et qu'il pense ne jamais retrouver dans un pays occidental comme celui où il a vécu.

— Pour toi, est-ce que Yôzô se faisait juste des idées alors ? Comme cette femme qui pensait ne plus pouvoir vivre après son échec ?

— Là n'est pas la question. Que ce soit un pur produit de leur pensée ou pas, leur tourment n'en est pas moins tangible. Peut-être même n'en était-ce que plus réel, car les maux de l'esprit meurtrissent toujours plus les êtres humains que la douleur physique. Du moins, c'est ce que j'ai toujours pensé.

— Et c'est un avis que je partage. Mais puisque la souffrance psychique est plus horrible que la douleur physique, en quoi l'élan vital vanté par le héros de L'équation africaine est-il préférable à la mort?

— Je ne sais pas, Akashi-kun. Mais même si je ne connais pas les raisons qui m'y pousse, je pense que je ferai toujours tout pour m'accrocher à la vie. Pas toi?

— Je l'ignore. Enfin, à l'heure actuelle je n'ai aucune envie de disparaître, mais en ce qui me concerne, s'il le fallait, je pense être capable de tout pour échapper à l'insoutenable. »

Kuroko faillit en faire tomber son stylo. Il leva la tête vers son camarade, échangeant avec lui un long regard. Depuis le début, ils avaient toujours autant communiquer avec leurs yeux que verbalement. Si leurs visages à tous deux ne permettaient que très peu de lire leurs sentiments, il en était tout autre en ce qui concernait leur regard. Du moins, pour une personne dotée d'une observation fine, qualité que les deux garçons possédaient tous les deux de toutes façons. Kuroko acquiesça et reprit :

« Akashi-kun est quelqu'un de très fort. Qu'est-ce qui serait vraiment insoutenable pour quelqu'un comme toi?

— … Quelque chose comme l'échec, peut-être…

— Comme la femme du héros du livre?

— Non, pas quelque chose d'aussi futile. En fait je me suis mal exprimé. L'insoutenable, ce n'est pas tant l'échec lui-même, mais les conséquences que ça engendrera forcément pour moi.

— Il y a parfois du bon dans une défaite, tu sais.

— Pas chez moi. C'est pour ça que je ne perds jamais. »

 **xxx**

Quand vint l'heure de la fermeture de l'établissement, Akashi et Kuroko se séparèrent. Ils n'avaient pas beaucoup reparlé depuis leur discussion littéraire, mais c'était bien ainsi. Ils n'étaient pas du genre à parler pour ne rien dire, et pour le coup, il n'y avait pas grand chose à rajouter.

Sur le chemin qui le conduisait chez lui, Kuroko entendit deux voix familières se hurler dessus, vers le canal en contrebas de la route. Curieux, Kuroko dévia en direction des vociférations. Il trouva Momoi et Aomine en train de se disputer. Profitant honteusement de sa discrétion légendaire, le bleuté s'approcha des deux adolescents.

« Écoute, Dai-chan, ça peut pas continuer comme ça, c'est du n'importe quoi!

— Ça fait plus d'une heure que tu te répètes, qu'est ce que je suis censé pouvoir y faire?! Tu t'imagines quand même pas que je vais me battre contre lui!

— J'ai jamais dit ça, Ahomine! Mais il ne faut pas rester sans rien faire!

— Arrête de faire comme si c'était facile! Tu crois que cette situation me plaît peut-être? Tu penses que si je le pouvais je ferai pas n'importe quoi pour que ça change? Putain, Satsu, je peux rien y faire, tu saisis? Rien! Que dalle, merde! Tant qu'elle est pas prête à se casser et le laisser derrière nous, je reste limité dans mes actions! Alors plutôt que de venir jouer les moralisatrices à deux balles, t'as qu'à trouver une solution puisque je suis si con! Vas-y, génie, t'attends quoi?! »

Devant le mutisme de son amie, Aomine renifla dédaigneusement.

« Tch. Fallait s'en douter. Que de la gueule. »

Il s'en alla alors, sans même un regard pour la manager au bord des larmes, ni pour Kuroko qu'il ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué. Momoi attendit quelques instants avant de se retourner et de tomber nez à nez avec le joueur fantôme. Surprise, elle ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. De son côté, Kuroko ne savait pas non-plus quoi dire. Il était à la fois étonné par la scène qui s'était déroulée devant lui et gêné d'y avoir assister alors qu'il n'aurait peut-être pas dû. La curiosité était définitivement un vilain défaut.

« Tu… Tu es là depuis longtemps?

— Pas assez pour comprendre de quoi il en retourne exactement. »

Momoi soupira de soulagement.

« Si Aomine avait su que quelqu'un d'autre était là, je ne sais pas comment il l'aurait pris, quand bien même il s'agit de toi. Désolée que tu ais vu tout ça, ajouta-t-elle, navrée.

— Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, c'est plutôt à moi de te demander pardon d'être resté alors que je n'étais pas concerné. »

Le jeune homme s'inclina poliment devant la jeune fille. Celle-ci ne put s'empêcher de rire légèrement face à leur situation incongrue.

« Ce que tu peux être formel, Tetsu… » s'amusa Momoi en souriant.

Elle s'approcha du garçon et lui proposa de marcher un peu avec elle, ce qu'il accepta sans discuter. La rose semblait perturbée par son altercation avec son meilleur ami, la moindre des choses était de rester un peu à ses côtés. Ils longèrent le canal, remontèrent vers la route, s'arrêtèrent pour acheter des glaces bon-marché au conbini, qu'ils mangèrent juste en face du magasin en se racontant quelques anecdotes de la vie au collège.

Alors que Kuroko se disait que Momoi semblait plus sereine, le téléphone de celle-ci se mit à sonner.

« Allo? Oui je vais bien ne t'inquiètes pas.

…

Je suis avec un ami.

…

Non, pas Dai-chan, c'est un autre... camarade du club de basket.

…

Comment ça, "c'est étonnant"? C'est pas comme si je n'avais que lui comme ami!

…

Mouais…

...

Ne t'en fais pas, j'allais rentrer de toutes façons.

…

Oui, moi aussi, bisou. »

Elle regarda rapidement l'heure sur son portable avant de le ranger dans sa poche.

« C'était ta mère? demanda Kuroko.

— Oui, confirma la collégienne. Elle se demandait où j'étais, puisque d'habitude je rentre plus tôt, le mardi. Mes parents sont souvent très protecteurs envers moi…

— Tu ne devrais pas t'en plaindre.

— Oh! Mais je ne m'en plains pas. D'une certaine façon, je sais que j'ai de la chance de pouvoir compter sur eux pour s'inquiéter à mon sujet, pour m'aider en cas de difficultés, ou même tout simplement de savoir qu'ils sont là chaque soir pour me dire "bienvenue à la maison". » expliqua-t-elle en souriant.

Discuter avec Momoi avait un côté vraiment plaisant et apaisant . Elle était toujours très optimiste et enjouée, peut-être un peu trop énergique parfois, mais surtout elle était vraiment intelligente et avait une compréhension fine de ce qui l'entourait. Les gens s'arrêtaient souvent à sa débordante joie de vivre et son apparence très… développée pour une fille de son âge, se forgeant l'image d'une midinette exubérante et superficielle, ce qui ne saurait être plus éloigné de la vérité. Pourtant, chaque jour elle affrontait la concupiscence de garçons parfois plus âgés qui la déshabillaient du regard, ou les remarques acides de filles hostiles. De ce fait, elle avait peu d'amis en dehors des membres des équipes de basket masculines et féminines de Teiko. Et bien sûr, il y avait Aomine, son meilleur ami, presque son frère, comme elle aimait souvent le dire.

« Tu ne devrais pas les faire attendre, alors, déclara Kuroko, en souriant sincèrement à la manager. Tu penses que ça va aller? »

Celle-ci hocha la tête en rougissant légèrement.

« Oui, merci beaucoup, Tetsu-kun. À propos de ce que tu as vu aujourd'hui sur le quai…

— Tu n'as pas à m'en dire davantage, l'interrompit le bleuté.

— Merci. » souffla-t-elle.

Elle prit la main du bleuté et y déposa le bâton de la glace qu'elle avait mangé, les joues carmines. Il sembla au bleuté que la collégienne avait gardé sa main dans la sienne un peu plus longtemps que nécessaire. Kuroko regarda le petit morceau de bois. C'était une glace gagnante.

« Comme ça on est quitte, ria-t-elle. À demain, Tetsu! »

Alors que l'adolescente partait en sautillant, le garçon observa un moment sa main et le cadeau de Momoi entre ses doigts.

Il ne ressentait rien de spécial.

Il se mit en route vers chez lui, traînant un peu des pieds, comme toujours peu pressé d'y retourner.

 _J'ai de la chance de savoir que mes parents sont là chaque soir pour me dire "bienvenue à la maison"._

Au moins, Momoi avait la présence d'esprit de savoir que c'était bel et bien une chance. Ce soir encore, Aiji Kuroko était sans doute encore à son bureau pour toute la nuit et la mère du bleuté devait déjà être enfermée dans sa chambre, alternant périodes de sommeil lourd et éveils désespérés, trempant les draps et les oreillers de ses larmes. Ils ne l'accueilleront pas joyeusement à l'entrée, pas plus qu'ils ne lui souhaiteront la bienvenue ou lui demanderont des nouvelles de sa journée. De toute manière, il savait depuis longtemps qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu.

C'est sur ces pensées sombres que le garçon ouvrit la porte de son foyer, près à monter dans sa chambre pour prendre une douche, faire ses devoirs et se mettre au lit directement.

« Tetsuya! Tu es rentré. Viens donc par là, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

Tant pis pour ses plans de la soirée. Il se rendit à la cuisine d'où sa grand-mère l'appelait. Arrivé à destination, il se figea à l'entrée, interloqué.

« Obaa-san… Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait?

— J'ai décidé de refaire entièrement la cuisine, annonça fièrement l'ancienne.

— Tu l'as refaite i peine 6 mois, rétorqua le plus jeune, parcourant ce qui à ses yeux s'apparentait davantage à un champ de ruine qu'à un chantier.

— Faux! Mensonge et pure calomnie! J'avais uniquement refait la peinture et changé quelques meubles.

— Évidemment. C'est tout à fait différent.

— Oh, ne commence pas à jouer les sarcastiques avec moi. Tu te rends compte du mal que tu fais à mon pauvre vieux cœur à chacune de tes remarques pseudo-spirituelles… Mais bon, là n'est pas la question. Cette fois je compte changer tout l'équipement, et faire quelque chose de bien plus… design, dans l'air du temps. J'avais pensé à des couleurs dans les tons sables, à un îlot central et à une crédence baroque avec des motifs différents - j'ai toujours trouvé ça charmant mais depuis peu j'ai remarqué que c'était très en vogue, t'en dis quoi?

— Obaa-san, à quoi ça rime?

— À rien d'autre qu'à créer un espace vivant, et ce qui est vivant change, c'est comme ça. Tu sais que l'aménagement est mon dernier petit plaisir coupable. Et puis, je me dis que si je lui offre un équipement dernier cri dans un décor élégant, Aimi aura peut-être plus le coeur à sortir de sa tanière et à se consacrer de nouveau à sa plus grande passion. Je suis sûre que si elle se remettait à cuisiner sur une base régulière, ça lui ferait le plus grand bien. Oh! mais je manque à tous mes devoirs! »

Elle s'approcha de son petit-fils et planta un baiser sur son front.

« Bienvenue à la maison, mon coeur. Ta journée s'est bien passée? »

 **xxx**

Quelques jours plus tard, Kuroko profita d'une pause dans l'entraînement pour approcher Momoi. Celle-ci était concentrée sur le bloc-notes orange qui lui servait à prendre des notes sur l'entraînement des joueurs masculin. Un second de couleur jaune reposait sur le banc à côté d'elle, celui-là contenant des informations sur l'équipe féminine avec qui elle jouerait le lendemain. Chronomètre autour du cou et calculatrice dans la poche de son gilet de survêtement, elle arborait l'air sérieux d'un coach professionnel dont les analyses définirait la bonne évolution des joueurs de son équipe. Petit à petit, on l'avait amenée à délaisser aux autres managers les "menues tâches", telles que l'approvisionnement en serviettes propres et en bouteilles d'eau, pour se consacrer à l'étude des données des joueurs et à une activité de conseil auprès des capitaines et du coach. Ça avait tout d'un travail compliqué, mais elle semblait s'y épanouir et adorer sincèrement ce qu'elle faisait.

« Excuse-moi de te déranger, Momoi-san. »

La jeune fille sursauta et fit presque tomber ses notes. Après moult pirouettes malhabiles, elle réussit à rattrapper le calepin de justesse, et exhala un soupir satisfait.

« Désolée, Tetsu, je ne t'avais pas vu arriver.

— Ce n'est rien. J'ai l'habitude. »

Il plongea la main dans sa poche et tendit un objet à Momoi. Curieuse, elle s'en empara sans hésiter et poussa une petite exclamation.

« Mais c'est encore un bâtonnet gagnant!

— Oui. Comme je l'ai eu grâce à celui que tu m'as offert, je me suis dit qu'il te revenait.

— Mais celui que je t'ai donné était censé régler ma dette envers toi! Et puis c'est juste de la folie, c'est quoi la probabilité de tomber autant de fois sur la bonne glace?! »

Momoi se mit à rire à gorge déployée, s'attirant le regard amusé des joueurs alentours et un roulage des yeux exaspéré de la part d'Aomine. Kuroko lui-même ne put retenir un petit sourire. Cette histoire de glaces gratuites prenait vraiment des proportions inattendues.

Le joueur fantôme sentit un frisson lui remonter l'échine. Il se retourna et ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux d'Akashi. Il le scrutait. Froidement et attentivement.

* * *

« C'est à partir de là que tout commence à virer au grand n'importe quoi.

— C'est à dire? demanda nonchalamment Kagami en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

— Eh bien disons qu'à partir de là, Akashi-kun utilisait toutes les occasions qui lui était offerte pour que Momoi et moi nous rapprochions intimement de façon significative. »

Kagami recracha sa gorgée.

« _Pardon?!_ Je sais pas si la tournure de ta phrase utilise une forme de japonais trop soutenu dont j'ai pas l'habitude, mais je crois avoir mal compris ce que tu viens de dire.

— Tu as beau être nul en japonais, je ne pense pas que ce soit au point d'avoir mal compris ce que je viens de dire. Akashi-kun a juste fait tout son possible pour me "caser" avec Momoi-san.

— Ergh… Tu peux m'expliquer le délire?

— Pas vraiment. Après tout, qui peut se vanter de comprendre ce qui se passe dans la tête d'Akashi-kun?

— Tu m'étonnes, mais là quand même…

— Je ne saurais en être sûr, mais il semblait prendre un malin plaisir à jouer les entremetteurs de l'ombre, faisant naître des situations équivoques ou propices à une certaine romance, donc on pourrait dire que c'était une sorte… de jeu pervers? »

Devant la mine dégoûtée de Kagami, Kuroko tenta de relativiser.

« Ou peut-être qu'à l'époque il essayait de se rassurer lui même en se disant que si j'étais avec une fille, cette… attirance bizarre n'aurait plus lieu d'être. Ce serait bien son genre, lier le côté pratique à l'amusement que ça suscitait chez lui. »

Le tigre de Seirin ne fut guère plus satisfait par cette explications. Sérieusement, quelle idée Kuroko avait-il eu de s'enticher d'un tel phénomène… Enfin, comme on dit, le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Et forcément, quand on s'amourachait un type qui l'avait justement perdue, sa raison, il valait sans doute mieux ne pas trop se formaliser de ce genre de truc. Il secoua la tête. Lui qui avait dit à son Ombre qu'il n'y avait rien de surprenant dans sa première version de l'histoire, le voilà servi.

« Akashi-kun faisait preuve d'une imagination et d'une inventivité folle…

— Stop! Je suis pas sûr de vouloir en savoir davantage.

— Tant mieux, je ne veux pas trop m'attarder là dessus non plus. Son petit manège a duré longtemps, jusqu'à l'arrivée de Kise dans l'équipe, il n'aurait pas été correct de ne pas le mentionner, c'est tout.

— Ah ouais, quand même.

— D'une certaine façon, c'est là que Haïzaki a permit débloquer un peu la situation.

— Encore ce taré? Et en quoi il t'aurait aidé, ce débile hyper-violent? »

Kagami avait, entre autre chose, encore du mal à avaler le fait que l'As de Fukuda Sôgô avait quand même agressé Alex et Tatsuya sans la moindre raison valable. Et il n'était pas prêt de passer l'éponge là dessus.

« Juste à réaliser un peu, répondit sobrement le plus petit. En fait, je l'ai croisé une fois à l'hôpital alors que j'attendais des nouvelles de ma mère, et du coup on a un peu parler. »

* * *

« Eh! Bordel, tu fous quoi ici, toi? »

Kuroko était assis dans une salle d'attente et somnolait légèrement quand il fut grossièrement interpellé. Baissant les yeux, il croisa le regard du délinquant de son équipe qui semblait avoir trébuché sur les jambes du fantôme avant de se retrouver par terre, n'ayant sans doute pas remarqué sa présence. Quelque peu agacé, le bleuté ne put s'empêcher de répondre avec un ton acide.

« À ton avis, Haïzaki-kun, que fait-on dans un hôpital quand on n'est pas malade?

— Ouais, j'avoue c'est une question conne, mais pas la peine de le prendre comme ça non plus. Tu me ferais presque flipper si je savais pas que t'étais inoffensif.

— À ta place, je n'en jurerai pas »

Le copieur éclata de rire.

« Tu vois, c'est un truc que j'aime bien chez toi. T'as beau être faiblard, tu te laisses pas marcher dessus et t'essaies pas de jouer les lèche-culs. Même avec ce connard d'Akashi.

— Tu n'as jamais songé à essayer de dire une phrase qui ne comporterait pas un seul mot vulgaire?

— Je vois que t'as vraiment une humeur de merde ce soir. Enfin, c'est pas comme si cet endroit respirait la joie de vivre. »

Sans plus de cérémonie, Haïzaki s'assit à côté de Kuroko et fixa une affiche aux couleurs vives qui jurait affreusement avec le vert pâle des mur de la salle d'attente. Kuroko la regarda à son tour, n'ayant pas pris la peine de la lire en arrivant. Elle incitait à faire un don pour améliorer la vie des enfants hospitalisés.

« Quelle bande d'abrutis… comme si trois ballons et un paquet de confetti allait arranger quoi que ce soit pour ces gosses.

— C'est peut-être mieux que rien.

— Nan, crois moi. Ils font ça pour se donner bonne conscience, se dire qu'ils on fait "quelque chose de bien". S'ils se souciaient vraiment des gamins, ils sauraient que la plupart d'entre eux veulent juste des gens avec qui discuter sans qu'on leur balance sans cesse à la gueule cette putain de pitié que les adultes adorent dans ce genre de circonstances. La dernière chose qu'ils ont envie d'entendre, c'est bien des phrases de merde du style "le pauvre, comme il est courageux!". Sérieux, c'est impressionnant à quel point les gens peuvent être cons des fois. Dans leur état, je peux t'assurer que les morveux ont juste envie qu'on leur parle d'adulte à adulte, parce qu'ils ont beau avoir moins de dix ans, quand on fait face à une maladie incurable ou mortelle, on n'est plus un enfant et on a bien plus de recul sur la vie que pourra jamais en avoir n'importe quel vieux réac de cinquante balais. »

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre, Kuroko resta silencieux. C'était la première fois qu'il entendait Haïzaki dire quelque chose de si… humain, tout simplement. En même temps, c'était aussi la première fois qu'ils discutaient vraiment ensemble, le bleuté ne pouvait donc pas trop se permettre de juger.

« C'est quelqu'un de ta famille? lâcha le délinquant en baillant outrageusement.

— Ma mère, répondit le passeur. Elle est en salle d'opération.

— Elle a quoi?

— Elle est dépressive.

— Hein? Depuis quand il y a une opération qui guérit la dépr… »

Devant le regard blasé du joueur fantôme, Haïzaki s'interrompit, semblant comprendre.

« Ah. Je vois. J'allais encore dire une connerie. »

Un silence paisible s'installa, interrompu seulement par le battement frénétique du pied de Haïzaki contre le sol. La simple présence de ce garçon pouvait se révéler extrêmement agaçante. Fort heureusement, Kuroko disposait d'une patience _presque_ à toute épreuve.

« Je me doute que c'est dur pour elle, mais de ton côté, ça va? s'enquit le copieur. Je veux dire c'est quand même ta mère et elle a essayé de se foutre en l'air… » remarqua-t-il sans la moindre once de tact.

« Ça va. Ce n'est pas la première fois et sans doute pas la dernière.

— Ça fait longtemps?

— Depuis toujours.

— Okay. Ça craint, ton histoire. »

Le bleuté ne répondit pas. Il se demandait ce que Haïzaki pouvait bien faire là, mais n'osait pas demander. Le garçon aux cheveux décolorés pouvait se montrer à la fois très susceptible et très irascible, deux défauts qui ne faisaient jamais bon ménage. Certe, Kuroko avait satisfait sa curiosité en répondant à ses questions, mais cela ne signifiait pas pour autant qu'il pouvait à son tour l'interroger sans risquer de le mettre en colère.

Dans la mesure du possible, Kuroko préfèrerait ne pas avoir à rester à l'hôpital pour une autre raison que sa mère.

« Juste pour mettre les choses au point : on n'est pas potes, okay? On s'est juste retrouvé là au même moment, on a parlé et c'est tout.

— Je n'ai jamais pensé ni voulu le contraire, répondit platement Kuroko.

— Tant mieux. »

Il ajouta après un silence :

« Et aussi, je suis pas gay, alors te fais pas d'idées là dessus non plus. »

Si Kuroko n'était pas totalement réveillé, cette réplique eut le mérite de le faire presque sursauter de surprise.

« Pardon?

— Quoi, t'es pas pédé, toi?

— Je ne sais pas, je crois que… mais je… de quoi?

— Pffffff… ouais, vu comme t'hésites, je penses pas avoir tort sur ce coup ~

— Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais suffisamment d'expérience et de recul pour juger de mon orientation sexuelle. Après tout, on est encore qu'au collège.

— Justement, au collège on réfléchit un peu à ce genre de truc, nan? Essaie pas de me faire croire que t'as jamais ne serait-ce qu'imaginer quoi que ce soit, tu perdrais toute crédibilité à mes yeux. Tu dois à peu près avoir une idée de si t'es gay ou pas, nan?

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que je le serai?

— Bah je sais pas. Disons que tu fréquentes pas spécialement de meufs.

— C'est le cas de beaucoup de garçons de notre âge, non?

— Ouais, mais 'y a aucun garçon de notre âge qui est insensible aux charmes de Momoi comme tu l'es, et eux ils la voient de loin, donc ton indifférence alors qu'elle te colle tout le temps est pire que douteuse. N'importe quel mec en deviendrait fou, si tu comptes pas Aomine qui joue les frères protecteurs, Murasakibara qui fait pas partie de l'espèce humaine, Midorima qui a un balai enfoncé tellement profond dans le cul que ça a dû atteindre son cerveau et détraquer pas mal de choses, et Akashi qui est… Akashi.

— Ça fait beaucoup d'exceptions. »

Haïzaki haussa les épaules.

« D'ailleurs, en parlant d'Akashi, le truc qui me fait le plus penser que t'es sans doute pédé, c'est votre petit cinéma à tous les deux.

— Hein?! »

Le décoloré eut un rictus moqueur, s'amusant de cette soudaine expressivité, si peu commune chez Kuroko.

« Ouh, mais c'est qu'on réagit bien vivement, tout à coup .

— Donc tu penses aussi qu'Akashi-kun est…

— Pour lui, je préfère pas trop l'ouvrir pour l'instant. C'est sûr qu'il a beaucoup de succès auprès des nanas cet enfoiré, mais c'est clair que pour lui c'est rien d'autre qu'un autre moyen de dominer tout le monde. Au mieux, il joue le jeu avec elles pour pouvoir passer pour le meilleur, le plus élégant, le plus charmant, et bla bla bla; au pire elles représentent des pions qu'il peut manipuler comme il en a envie. Dans tous les cas, il se soucient d'elles comme de sa première couche, et le moindre de ses boutons de chemise a sans doute plus d'importance que toutes ses groupies réunies à ses yeux. Et puis il a cette aura qui fait que même s'il est apprécié, les meufs ont trop peur de lui pour risquer de s'approcher de lui plus qu'il ne l'autorise.

— Ce n'est pas comme si c'était différent avec les garçons…

— C'est pour ça que je dis que je peux rien dire sur lui. J'sais pas s'il est pas attiré par les meufs parce qu'il aurait une préférence pour les mecs ou si c'est juste parce qu'il aime personne au final. Ce dont je sûr par contre c'est que c'est différent avec toi.

— Hein?

— Bah dis donc, tout ton joli vocabulaire littéraire a l'air de s'être barré en courant depuis qu'on parle du rouquin… T'es vraiment atteint, mec.

— Je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire. Akashi me traite comme un ami…

— Nan : il traite Midorima comme un ami, et Murasakibara comme… un ami un peu spécial, on va dire. Dans les limites du sens que peut avoir le mot "ami" avec lui, en plus. Bref, tu penses sérieusement qu'il se comporte avec toi comme il le fait avec eux? Nan, t'es malin, tu vois bien que c'est autre chose. Il te fais peut-être aucune faveurs évidentes par rapport aux gens qu'il fréquente, mais tu vois, sa façon d'être avec toi, c'est ce qui doit se rapprocher le plus de ce que je qualifierai de tendresse chez lui.

— Qu…

— Mais tu me diras, est-ce que ce psychopathe a la moindre idée de ce qu'est un sentiment? Il serait sûrement incapable d'aimer pour de vrai ses propre frères et sœurs s'il en avait! Oh, il ferait sans doute juste genre, histoire de pas faire tâche, quoi. J'ai beau être un sacré salaud, j'en suis pas encore là au moins! »

Haïzaki se leva prestement et plongea ses mains dans ses poches en regardant le plafond. Il ricana tout seul, sans que Kuroko ne parvienne à comprendre pourquoi.

« Je suis venu rendre visite à ma sœur, ça te dit de venir si tu te fais chier? »

xxx

« Yo, gamine.

— Shôgo?! Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici? »

Kuroko entra avec précaution dans la chambre, qu'il inspecta, son regard curieux embrassant d'un seul coup d'oeil le décor typique d'un hôpital (toujours ce vert pâle immonde…), agrémenté ici et là d'une peluche, d'une carte de voeux, et d'une petite pile de mangas et de magazines de prépublications, d'une célèbre console portable en train de charger dans un coin, autant de signes indiquant que la pièce était occupée par sa résidente depuis pas mal de temps déjà.

« Surtout cache ta joie de me voir, morveuse.

— On a genre un an et demi d'écart maximum, pas la peine de jouer les aînés outrés…

— J'aurais eu cinq minute de plus que toi que ça aurait rien changé, _gamine_. » rétorqua-t-il en insistant avec outrance sur le dernier mot de sa phrase.

La jeune fille ne semblait pas avoir encore remarqué Kuroko, elle continua donc sur sa lancée.

« Nan mais sérieux, Shôgo, t'as vu l'heure qu'il est? Les horaires de visites sont largement dépassés, comment t'es entré?

— Pas par la grande porte en tout cas! rigola le décoloré, en s'affalant sur le siège à côté du lit.

— Pff… si tu venais aux heures normales, t'aurais pas à entrer de façon détournée.

— Ça enlèverait tout son charme à l'expédition.

— Ouais, bah en attendant, je m'emmerde comme pas possible le reste du temps, et en plus il faut que tu te pointes à l'heure où j'ai envie de pioncer. »

Visiblement le langage fleuri était un trait familial chez les Haïzaki. Avec ses cheveux courts et décoiffés, la fille ressemblait d'ailleurs à un mini-Shôgo en version féminine et brune. Une vision que le bleuté n'aurait jamais pensé voir de sa vie, en somme. La ressemblance était frappante, si ce n'était la maigreur inquiétante de ses bras et les cernes sombres qui contrastait avec la pâleur de son teint.

« Ouais, enfin, j'avais des trucs à faire…

— Des trucs? J'espère que tu parles pas du fait que tu passes tes journées à sécher les cours pour traîner avec une bande de connards qui valent pas mieux que toi?

— Tch, question connards, on a pire dans la famille, je vois pas de quoi tu te plains...

— Je suis quand même contente que tu sois venu, _grand frère_. »

Haïzaki toussota, et se mit à regarder le plafond en recommençant à taper du pied.

« Bah, d'ailleurs, j'sais pas si t'as remarqué, mais j'ai ramené quelqu'un avec moi…

— Ah ouais? Si c'est un de tes potes dégénérés, t'as même pas intérêt à le faire entrer dans cette chambre.

— C'est con parce qu'il est déjà là.

— Hein? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?

— Tu vois pas, le mec avec l'air blasé à l'entrée, juste là. Reste pas planté là, c'est super stressant, rentre.

— Ce serait grossier de rentrer sans y avoir été invité. »

La jeune fille éclata de rire, manquant presque de s'étouffer.

« Ah ouais, je savais pas que tu connaissais des gens civilisés , Shôgo.

— Ta gueule…

— Désolée de pas t'avoir remarqué plus tôt. Tu peux t'approcher, je suis pas en état de mordre qui que ce soit. Je suis Sayako.

— Enchanté » répondit Kuroko en s'inclinant tout en se présentant.

Sayako siffla d'admiration.

« Si je suis pas indiscrète, comment ça se fait que tu traînes avec une raclure comme mon frère?

— Te fais pas de films, on est pas potes, rétorqua le susnommé en roulant des yeux. Il fait partie de l'équipe de basket, et comme je l'ai croisé en arrivant, j'ai juste décidé de le traîner ici, j'sais pas trop pourquoi. J'en avais envie, alors je l'ai fait, c'est tout.

— Mmh. Dis moi Kuroko-kun, t'es doué au basket?

— Disons que j'ai un basket assez spécial…

— Il est carrément hors catégories, ouais. En jeu "normal", il vaut que dalle, mais avec sa façon de jouer, il est...comment disait _ton mec_ , déjà? Ah ouais, il est "utile à l'équipe".

— Akashi-kun n'est pas…

— Ça explique pas mal de choses…

— De quoi?

— Si Kuroko-kun avait été doué, tu l'aurais détesté, s'il avait été nul, tu t'en serais moqué plus ou moins cruellement et s'il avait été dans la moyenne, tu l'aurais méprisé. Dans tous les cas tu l'aurais jamais amené ici. Comme il est dans aucune de ces cases-là, t'as pas de raison de le haïr ou de l'envier.

— Ouais, ouais, s'tu le dis. T'auras remarqué que son petit séjour ici l'a rendue hyper philosophique. Genre elle pourrait être diplômée universitaire à ce train là…

— C'est pas comme si ça me servirait à quoi que ce soit, de toute façon. »

Ce fut rapide, mais Kuroko eut l'impression que le temps d'une seconde, l'habituelle (et détestable) expression nonchalante de son co-équipier se fana légèrement.

« Et sinon comment vont les parents?

— Va savoir, j'évite la maison, pas envie de voir leur tronche. Et quand j'y suis quand même, je leur parle pas.

— … Tu devrais pas te braquer. C'est dur pour eux, tout ce qui se passe…

— Nan, c'est dur pour TOI. Eux, c'est juste des connards pas fichu de te rendre visite sous prétexte qu'ils veulent pas te voir dans cet état. Tu parles de parents indignes…

— Je ne leur en veux pas.

— Bah moi, si.

— Okay, admettons. Et sinon, tu as des nouvelles de…

— Ne prononce même pas son putain de nom. Il est encore pire que les darons, ce fils de pute. »

Sayako jeta un regard contrit vers Kuroko, qui hocha la tête, compréhensif. Question situation familiale compliquée, il n'était pas en reste.

Tout en faisant attention à ne pas soulever d'autres sujets fâcheux, ils continuèrent à discuter quelques minutes, la petite fille prenant un plaisir enfantin à faire connaissance avec Kuroko. En plein milieu d'une phrase, sa tête dodelina légèrement et elle tomba sur l'oreiller, sous l'œil circonspect du bleuté.

« T'inquiète, elle est juste en train de dormir. Les infirmières ont dû lui donner de quoi l'assommer un peu avant qu'on arrive. »

Ils sortirent de la chambre à pas de loup. Une fois dans le couloir, Haïzaki s'étira les bras, un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage.

« J'imagine que tu dois repartir en salle d'attente.

— Oui, ma grand mère doit être revenue. Elle était allée un peu plus loin pour essayer d'appeler mon père, ou en tous cas laisser une flopée d'insultes sur sa boîte vocale puisqu'il ne répondra pas de toute façon. »

Le gris ricanna.

« C'est super marrant ta façon de dire tout ça sans la moindre émotion, comme si tu parlais de ce que t'avais bouffé au petit-déj. »

Kuroko ne répondit pas. Les couloirs étaient horriblement vide, donnant une vague impression de film d'horreur de série B au collégien. Et pour ne rien gâcher, un des néons aveuglant se mit à clignoter nerveusement, comme prête à rendre l'âme à tout moment. Vous l'avez compris, Kuroko n'aimait décidément pas les hôpitaux.

« Elle va crever, tu sais? »

Kuroko hocha la tête. Il l'avait plus ou moins deviné.

« En gros si la gosse est là, c'est juste parce qu'elle doit prendre régulièrement des trucs qui l'empêchent de trop souffrir. Je me souviens plus c'est quoi le nom de la saloperie qu'elle a. En tout cas, je sais que ça fait partie de ce qu'ils appellent "une maladie orpheline". C'est des maladies tellement rares que les labos pharmaceutiques n'essaient même pas de chercher des remèdes pour les soigner parce que c'est pas interessant pour eux financièrement. Forcément, le peu de patients à traiter dans le monde sont loins d'être une clientèle suffisante pour dépenser des milliards en recherche et en fabrication de médocs.

— C'est horrible…

— Ça en dit long sur les priorités des gens, hein? C'est chacun pour sa gueule, et tant pis pour les autres. J'ai compris ça il y a longtemps, et contrairement à la majorité, je me casse pas les couilles à prétendre que je pense différement. Tu devrais te mettre ça dans le crâne : si tu veux pas te faire baiser, t'es obligé de baiser les autres, et dans ce cas autant le faire avec plaisir.

— Je ne suis pas d'accord.

— Ah ouais? Avec quoi?

— Déjà, ta façon de t'exprimer.

— T'as vraiment de la chance que je sois pas d'humeur à taper sur quelqu'un ce soir, il y en a qui se sont retrouvés avec des côtes fêlées pour moins que ça » soupira le gris, alors qu'ils arrivaient presque à la salle d'attente.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, Kuroko apercevait sa grand mère au téléphone. De façon générale, elle évitait de passer _ce genre_ de coup fil en présence de Kuroko, n'ayant pas vraiment envie de d'offrir à son petit fils le spectacle de son _ô combien respectable_ grand-mère injuriant copieusement son _tout aussi respectable père_. Néanmoins, des fragments de ce qu'elle disait leur parvenait aux oreilles… Et, le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était tout sauf "politiquement correct". Haïzaki haussa un sourcil.

« C'est elle ta grand mère? Elle fait carrément punk, dis-donc... »

Kuroko fut étonné de sentir une pointe d'admiration dans la voix du copieur. Cette soirée était pour le moins riche en surprise.

« Au fait, au sujet de toi et l'autre taré, t'en fais pas trop, je vais pas dire à tout le monde que t'es une pédale, j'en vois pas l'intérêt. Pour l'instant, au moins. Et puis franchement, vous êtes encore plus marrant que le Momoi et Aomine, dans votre style… moins tapageur, on va dire. »

Avant même que Kuroko ne rétorque quoi que ce soit, Haïzaki emprunta une sortie de secours, laissant derrière lui l'écho de son rire cynique.

* * *

« Il est vachement plus observateur et compréhensif que je l'aurais imaginé. N'empêche, il reste de toute façon un bâtard à mes yeux.

— C'est un copieur, pour avoir ce genre de capacité, il faut forcément être très observateur. Et c'est quelqu'un qui compte beaucoup sur la déstabilisation, c'est juste qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de se servir de ça contre moi, et qu'il ne pouvait pas risquer de s'en servir contre Akashi. S'il s'était agi de quelqu'un d'autre, il n'aurait pas hésité à exploiter cette donnée d'une façon ou d'une autre.

— Et sa sœur?

— Il me semble qu'elle est morte dans les mois qui ont suivis. Haïzaki n'est pas du genre à se confier à coeur ouvert sur ce genre de chose, donc il ne m'en a pas reparlé depuis cette nuit à l'hôpital, mais il y a des comportements qui ne trompent pas… »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Au loin, la sirène d'une ambulance, ou peut-être un camion de pompier, retentit, brisant le calme de la nuit.

« Hum. Et du coup, après? reprit Kagami.

— Depuis cette rencontre à l'hôpital, Akashi-kun n'a pas manqué de remarquer le fait que Haïzaki était… Disons moins insupportable avec moi qu'avec le reste de l'équipe. Je ne sais pas trop si c'est vrai, mais j'ai eu comme l'impression qu'il en prenait ombrage.

— Génial, le coup du petit ami jaloux…

— Mais de façon assez paradoxale, c'est à cette période qu'il a le plus essayer de s'éloigner de moi en me rapprochant de Momoi-san. Tous ces éléments, couplés avec les remarques de Haïzaki-senpai ont fini par me faire peu à peu prendre conscience de certaines choses. Je me suis mis à me poser des questions, je regardais les filles et les garçons d'une toute nouvelle façon, et surtout je prenais conscience du type de personne qui attirait mon attention. Bien sûr, ça n'a pas été facile de savoir par moi-même où j'en étais, donc j'ai fait quelques recherches et j'ai fini par comprendre…

— … que tu étais gay?

— C'est ce que j'ai pensé au début. Sauf que j'ai fini par remarquer que je n'étais pas moins attiré par les filles que par les garçons.

— Donc t'es bi?

— … À vrai dire je n'en suis pas vraiment sûr aujourd'hui encore. Je crois que pour l'instant, c'est le terme "pansexuel" qui me definit le mieux.

— Euh… je vais p'têtre avoir l'air con, mais ça veut dire quoi?

— Pour faire simple, ça désigne les gens qui ne sont pas attirés par un sexe ou un genre particulier, mais qui peuvent éprouver des sentiments ou une attirance pour quelqu'un, indépendamment de son identité ou son orientation sexuelle.

— Okay. Ça m'a l'air plutôt spécial, mais bizarrement ça te va correspond, je trouve.

— Je ne sais pas comment je suis censé le prendre... En tout cas, après cette conversation avec Haïzaki, et au regard de ce que j'avais déjà soupçonné concernant ma relation avec Akashi-kun, j'ai été un peu dans le déni quelque temps. Ce n'était pas que je ne m'acceptais pas, comment dire… Je trouvais ça _bizarre_. Pas le fait que _des gens_ puissent être comme ça, je n'étais pas non plus naïf ou ignorant au point de croire qu'en matière d'amour ou de sexualité, il n'existait rien d'autre que le schéma soi-disant normal et socialement admis du couple composé forcément d'un homme et d'une femme. C'était surtout le fait que _moi_ je puisse être comme ça… Même si d'une certaine façon, je l'ai toujours su, quelque part… Dans le sens ou ça ne m'a pas non plus _vraiment_ choqué de me rendre compte de ça... Ce que je veux dire, c'est que… En fait c'est juste… Désolé, ça n'a pas de sens, tu ne dois rien comprendre... Je raconte peut-être n'importe quoi...

— Non! C'est pas n'importe quoi, c'est… c'est comme ça que tu te sentais, donc tu peux pas dire que ça veut rien dire, même si t'arrive pas à l'expliquer.

—… Merci Kagami-kun.»

Kagami ne s'était pas attendu à ce que son coéquipier se confesse à ce point. Malgré le fait que ces quelques mois de compétition intense les avaient grandement rapprochés, créant une amitié indéfectible et une relation de confiance à la fois extraordinaires et rares, comme seuls une Ombre et sa Lumière peuvent espérer partager. Pour autant, son discret partenaires de terrains ne s'était encore jamais confier comme il le faisait en ce soir d'hiver. L'américain en était déstabilisé… Et en même temps, il était flatté que Kuroko ait décidé de s'ouvrir à lui sur des sujets aussi intimes et délicats.

« Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'à ce moment là, j'étais assez perplexe. Le fait d'être dans une société qui n'encourage pas à "sortir du placard" n'arrangeait rien. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment me tourner vers qui que ce soit. Je craignais même de confier mes doutes à ma grand-mère, en vérité. Il m'a fallu un long moment avant d'en parler ouvertement pour la première fois à quelqu'un, et cette personne, tu t'en doutes peut-être, fut Ogiwara-kun. Enfin, pour être tout à fait honnête, il m'a plus arracher les vers du nez qu'autre chose, mais ça m'a fait du bien de discuter de ça avec lui, et même si au début il a eu l'air assez… surpris, voire même un peu tendu, il a très vite passer outre tous les a priori qu'on pourrait avoir dans ce genre de situation.

« Le simple fait qu'il ait continué à être mon ami suffisait à me rendre heureux de lui en avoir parlé, mais il a fait biens plus, en étant à l'écoute et en me rassurant quand j'en avais besoin, en n'hésitant pas à me poser les questions qui me faisaient m'ouvrir un peu plus à lui et à moi-même, sans pour autant faire preuve d'aucune curiosité déplacée, en comparant sans hésiter mes soucis avec ses propres déboires amoureux juste pour me prouver que mes réflexions n'étaient ni "bizarres" ni "anormales". Personne d'autre n'aurait pu autant m'aider à accepter et comprendre toutes ces nouvelles choses qui m'arrivaient. Malgré la distance, Ogiwara-kun a été d'un soutien incomparable à cette période de ma vie. »

Malgré leur ton monocorde, l'amertume à peine refoulée de ces paroles ne passa pas inaperçu pour Kagami. Il n'avait aucun mal à comprendre son coéquipier, puisqu'il arrivait facilement à relier cette situation à celle qu'il avait vécu avec Himuro. Tout ce temps à ne pas pouvoir parler avec son frère de cœur pour des raisons stupides…

« Enfin, tout ça pour dire qu'au final, malgré mes appréhensions et mes doutes, je n'ai pas trop mal vécu le fait de prendre conscience… ou plutôt de me rendre à l'évidence, peut-être! »

Au grand étonnement de Kagami, Kuroko se mit à rire doucement. L'américain soupçonnait que ce soit plus un rire nerveux qu'autre chose, mais le laissa faire et choisit de lui sourire en retour. Ça avait dû lui demander une énergie folle de parler de tout ça. Le bleuté se calma peu à peu avant de se mettre à détailler le tapis comme si sa banale couleur beige était la chose la plus fascinante au monde. Du bout des doigts, il s'amusait à tracer des cercles imaginaires dans le tissu moelleux.

« Je mentirais en disant que je n'ai jamais été attiré par un autre garçon ou par une autre fille qu'Akashi-kun, murmura-t-il sans lever les yeux. Mais jusqu'à aujourd'hui encore, je n'ai jamais été… _amoureux_ de qui que ce soit d'autre que lui.

— Aujourd'hui encore? » répéta Kagami, perplexe.

Kuroko acquiesça.

« Ça ne veut pas dire que je ne lui en veut pas pour autant, mais… Bref, de toute façon, tu verras bien au fur et à mesure de l'histoire, conclut-il en secouant la tête

— Génial, c'est parti pour le cinquième round…

— Ou un cinquième quart-temps, plaisanta le passeur. C'est donc dans ce contexte déjà trouble qu'arriva l'autre élément perturbateur : Kise Ryôta. »

* * *

« Seigneur, protégez moi! Aominecchi aide-moi! »

Aomine, Kuroko et Momoi discutaient au détour d'un couloir juste à la fin des cours quand une fusée blonde fonça droit sur eux.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a encore, ce taré? maugréa Aomine.

— Vous n'avez pas l'impression que le sol tremble un peu? demanda le bleuté, légèrement inquiet.

— Mais non, Tetsu, tu te fais des id… Mon dieu mais que se passe-t-il?! » s'écria la manager horrifiée.

Ils assistaient avec ébahissement à l'arrivée — non, la _charge_ d'un troupeau de filles passionnées poursuivant un pauvre Kise, qui semblait avoir vraiment peur pour sa vie. À mesure qu'il s'approchait d'eux, l'anxiété montait chez les trois compères. Dans un ultime élan sans doute inspiré par une poussée d'adrénaline, le mannequin accéléra et, en arrivant à leur hauteur, saisit la main de Momoi, l'entrainant dans sa course effrénée.

« Dépêchez-vous avant qu'elles nous rattrappent! » cria-t-il au deux garçons, qui se mirent immédiatement à courir aussi, poussés par l'instinct de survie.

La horde anonyme et implacable redoubla néanmoins d'effort, enragée par le fait que le blond courait main dans la main avec _une autre fille_ juste sous leurs yeux impuissants.

« C'est quoi le putain de délire, Kise?

— Ce matin le magazine dont je t'avais dit que je ferais la couverture est sorti…

— Vraiment? Félicitation Ki-chan, c'est une revue assez importante en plus non?

— Merci, Momoichi! C'est vrai que c'est un sacré tournant dans ma carrière…

— Non mais vous vous foutez de ma gueule vous deux?!

— Est-ce que tu sais où on va, Kise-kun? demanda Kuroko en essayant de garder le rythme.

— Bien sûr! Une voiture devrait m'attendre juste à la sortie du collège, normalement…

— "Normalement"?!

— Tais-toi et cours, elles vont finir par nous rattrapper! »

Au moment où ils franchirent le portail, une berline argentée freina juste devant eux. Sans perdre un instant, Kise ouvrit la portière arrière, fit monter Momoi avant de s'engouffrer à l'avant, laissant à Kuroko et Aomine le soin de monter à leur tour à côté de la jeune fille. À peine l'As de Teikô eut-il fermé la porte que le véhicule démarra, laissant derrière lui la terrifiante meute de fangirls.

Alors que Kuroko reprenait son souffle à grand peine, Aomine ne perdit pas une minute pour insulter Kise de tous les noms.

« Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était que ça?! Je peux savoir pourquoi tu t'es senti obligé de nous entraîner avec toi, espèce d'abruti?

— Je sais pas j'ai paniqué, et quand je vous ai vu, mon premier réflexe a été de m'accrocher à vous…

— J'y crois pas… Mec, la prochaine débrouille-toi, putain! Et tu peux dire à ton chauffeur de se calmer, j'ai pas envie de crever sur la route!

— Maman, tu peux ralentir, je pense qu'on les a semé…

— Oh, désolée mon cœur, tu sais, le feu de l'action… »

Kuroko jeta un regard désabusé à Aomine, tandis que Momoi lui asséna un coup de coude dans l'estomac.

« Ouch! Ew, je veux dire, pardon M'dame Kise, je pensais que… enfin voilà quoi, marmonna Aomine alors que Momoi soupirait devant la maladresse de son incapable de meilleur ami.

— Ce n'est rien, voyons! ria la mère de Kise. Je suis Kise Anri, je présume que tu dois être Aomine-kun? Mon petit Ryôta n'arrête pas de parler de toi!

— Maman…

— Et j'imagine que la charmante jeune fille qui t'accompagne doit être Momoi-chan? continua-t-elle sans quitter la route des yeux.

— Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer Kise-san, répondit la susnommée en souriant.

— Le plaisir est partagé, ça me fait tellement plaisir de rencontrer enfin les camarades de mon Ryôta! Restez donc tous les deux pour le goûter, non encore mieux, pour le dîner! Ah, mais il faudra voir avec vos parents pour ça…

— Maman, je crois que tu as oublié quelqu'un…

— Bonjour, Kise-san, je suis Kuroko Tetsuya, enchanté de faire votre connaissance.

— Oh! Le fameux garçon invisible… Moi qui pensait que Ryôta exagérait encore.

— Hey!

— En tout cas tu es bien sûr le bienvenu aussi » conclut-elle avant de profiter d'un feu rouge pour se tourner vers son fils. « Est-ce que ça va aller? Elles m'avaient l'air assez violentes aujourd'hui.

— C'est vrai que c'est la première fois que ça prend ce genre de proportion à l'intérieur du collège, mais t'inquiète, ça ira.

— Il y avait beaucoup de filles qui portaient des uniformes d'autres écoles », intervint Momoi, avant de marmonner : « Comment elles ont fait pour rentrer à Teikô?

— Ce boulot de mannequin… Tu sais que je ne suis pas à l'aise à l'idée que tu sois si… exposé.

— Je comprends, mais je n'ai pas envie d'arrêter là alors que ça commence à porter ses fruits.

— Je sais bien… Mais il va falloir que tu apprennes à gérer ça tout seul, je ne pourrais pas toujours te secourir comme un damoiseau en détresse.

— Raah, c'est bon, j'étais juste _un peu dépassé_.

— Tu rigoles blondie? Madame Kise, je tiens à vous dire que j'ai presque cru qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer au milieu du couloir!

— Aominecchi! »

Pendant que Aomine et Anri formèrent une alliance tacite ayant pour but manifeste de se moquer du blond, Kuroko observait comment le fils, malgré sa fausse moue mécontente, regardait sa génitrice avec affection. Il découvrait un nouvel aspect de la personnalité de Kise. Ce garçon apparemment superficiel, presque narcissique sur les bords, imbus de sa personne et obsédé à l'idée de briller sur le devant de la scène se révélait sous un nouveau jour aux yeux du bleuté. Madame Kise riait devant la petite dispute qui venait d'éclater entre Aomine et son fils. Elle était aussi belle que le mannequin, avec les mêmes yeux dorés encadrés de longs cils mais des cheveux plus foncés, dans une nuance de châtain clair, qui lui arrivaient aux épaules, négligemment attachés sur le côté, lui donnant un air ouvert et décontracté.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant un complexe d'immeuble, et Kise aida sa mère à sortir quelques courses du coffre de la voiture avant de guider ses amis vers l'appartement dans lequel il vivait. Il proposa à sa mère de l'aider à ranger, mais celle-ci l'envoya dans sa chambre "s'amuser avec ses petits camarades". Le jeune mannequin emmena alors toute la troupe dans son antre personnelle, non sans avoir pris avec lui de quoi boire et manger. Il s'installa par terre, laissant Aomine s'affaler sur le lit sous le regard réprobateur de Momoi qui quant à elle s'assit sur un pouf, tandis que Kuroko se permit d'utiliser la chaise du bureau.

« Waaah, c'est vachement bien rangé ici, s'extasia Momoi, scannant la chambre attentivement.

— Bien sûr, pour qui tu me prends?

— Disons que ça change agréablement du capharnaüm d'une certaine personne…

— La ferme, Satsu… Par contre c'est plus petit que je l'aurais cru, en fait je sais pas pourquoi, j'ai toujours pensé que t'étais une sorte de fils à papa ou quelque chose dans le genre.

— T'as pas complètement tort non plus. J'imagine qu'avant je devais vraiment avoir l'air d'un "fils à papa" comme tu dis, vivant dans une grande maison luxueuse et tout le toutim, mais pas mal de choses ont changé, depuis. En fait mes parents ont divorcés, et je n'ai plus de nouvelles de mon père. Enfin, c'est pas comme si j'avais envie d'en avoir non plus, si tu veux la vérité.

— Ouais, je vois… Je savais pas que tes parents étaient séparés.

— Bah faut dire que c'est pas le genre de choses dont tu peux te vanter, ria le blond. J'ai pas spécialement envie que les gens me cataloguent comme "le garçon dont les parents sont divorcés". Mais honnêtement, malgré le changement de mode de vie et tout, le fait que mes parents ne soient plus ensemble, c'est… un soulagement. Les choses étaient devenues insoutenables. »

Les adolescents restèrent silencieux, pensifs. Enfin, jusqu'à ce que Aomine n'ouvre bruyamment un paquet de chips, sous le regard atterré de Momoi.

« Quoi encore?

— T'as aucune notion de timing et du comportement adéquat en société…

— Je vois pas où est le soucis. Il le vit bien, tout le monde est content et il y a de la bouffe qui attend que d'être dévorée, rétorqua-t-il la bouche pleine.

— Donc tu vis seul avec ta mère? demanda Kuroko à Kise, pendant que les deux autre continuaient à débattre.

— Ouais. Au début c'était un peu compliqué, puisqu'elle a dû chercher du travail, déménager et repartir de zéro. Aujourd'hui, on est largement à l'abri du besoin, mais vous savez, même si sa situation professionnelle n'est pas encore tout à fait stable, mon boulot de mannequin amène aussi un plus non négligeable. »

Ils parlèrent pendant un moment, et très vite la discussion tourna au sujet de prédilection des quatre amis : le basket. Regroupés autour de l'ordinateur portable du blond, ils se mirent à regarder des rediffusions de match de la NBA avec une attention quasi-religieuse. Momoi et Aomine s'occupaient de commenter la vidéo pour Kise, qui n'était pas encore familier avec les joueurs et les enjeux des matchs.

« Mec, ton manque de culture me donne envie de pleurer.

— Je n'aurais jamais pensé entendre une telle phrase sortir de ta bouche, Aomine-kun.

— Je peux savoir ce que tu sous-entends, Tetsu?

— Aominecchi, c'est méchant! Moi j'y connaissais rien en basket il y a encore deux mois! »

C'est à ce moment que Anri entra dans la chambre afin de leur rappeler de demander à leurs parents s'ils pouvaient passer la soirée ici. Après avoir tous reçu une réponse positive, ils reprirent leur visionnage jusqu'à l'heure du dîner. Ils passèrent le repas à récapituler les actions les plus impressionnantes qu'ils avaient vu, sous le regard perplexe mais néanmoins attendris de la maîtresse de maison.

Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais cette soirée inaugurait le début de nombreuses autres similaires, des moment joyeux et naïfs, enfantins, dont le souvenir rendra leur séparation d'autant plus amère.

 **xxx**

Durant les temps qui suivirent, Kise s'intégrait de mieux en mieux à l'équipe, chose peu étonnante vu son charisme et sa joie de vivre qui faisait qu'on ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'apprécier, même si tout le monde finissait forcément par vouloir le frapper pour une raison ou une autre. La seule exception au "théorème Kise" était Haïzaki. Dès l'arrivée du blond, celui-ci n'avait pas hésité à marquer son antipathie, de façon plus ou moins vulgaire et/ou virulente. Cette animosité devenait plus vive chaque fois que le mannequin progressait de façon notable, autant dire à chaque entraînement. En dépit de cela, Kise se fit une place au sein de l'équipe et plus particulièrement auprès de ceux qui seraient plus tard connu comme "la Génération Miracle".

En parallèle, Akashi tendait à se montrer de plus en plus distant de Kuroko, et ce dernier était loin de lui courir après. Cela ne manquait pas d'attiser la curiosité de leur groupe d'amis, et particulièrement Midorima, qui ne cessait de demander d'une manière qui se voulait subtile — en vain — quelle raison avaient pu les éloigner l'un de l'autre après la promiscuité manifeste qu'ils avaient témoigné ces derniers mois.

Kuroko de son côté n'était pas mécontent de cet arrangement tacite avec le vice-capitaine. Il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments et de décider comment il allait procéder à partir de maintenant. Il était _pratiquement_ certain que le roux ressentait lui aussi… quelque chose envers lui, mais de là à être sûr qu'il s'agissait bien de _cette chose là_ …

Le concerné n'avait pas l'air de trop s'en soucier, mais Kuroko n'était pas dupe : il savait pertinemment qu'Akashi était maître dans l'art de dissimuler ses émotions, au moins autant qu'il ne l'était lui même. Kuroko ne s'en inquiétait pas outre mesure, mais parfois il se demandait de quelles façons leur situation pourrait avancer si l'un comme l'autre restait sur la défensive, à s'épier en douce pendant que la cible de ce pseudo-espionnage faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer.

La réponse à ses questions finit par arriver plus tôt qu'il ne l'imaginait, et d'une façon pour le moins inattendue.

 **xxx**

« Kurokocchi! Aominecchi! »

Aucun des joueurs présents dans le gymnase ne prit la peine de se retourner pour voir qui donc pouvait piailler avec tant d'exubérance, la réponse étant largement évidente pour tout le monde. Néanmoins, cela n'empêcha pas Haïzaki de faire une remarque aussi désobligeante qu'inutile.

« Tiens, revoilà la blondasse, génial...»

C'est avec le naturel que confère l'habitude que le délinquant se prit une chaussure dans la tête de la part de Nijimura, en râlant plus pour la forme que par tentative de rébellion contre l'autorité du capitaine. Haïzaki était peut-être une tête brûlée mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il était suicidaire. Ça ne lui avait jamais rien apporté de bon de trop s'opposer à Nijimura, et Dieu savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas pousser le bouchon avec le brun.

« Kise, t'es en retard! réprimanda le capitaine. Tu te rends compte que même Haïzaki est arrivé à l'heure aujourd'hui?!

— Comment ça "même Haïzaki"?! gronda le susnommé dans l'indifférence la plus totale du brun, entièrement concentré sur sa blonde victime.

— Oui, mais…

— Non, l'excuse des filles qui te courent après ne peut pas marcher éternellement! Et je te signale que le simple fait que tu t'en plaignes sans arrêt est juste _très énervant_ pour ton interlocuteur.

— "Énervant"?! Capitaine, vous ne devriez pas prendre la question du harcèlement sexuel autant à la légère : c'est un problème sérieux, vous savez? énonça gravement le blond.

— La ferme, Kise, et va courir, on a presque déjà fini de nous échauffer, et je tiens à te mettre la pâté le plus de fois possible aujourd'hui!» railla Aomine

Ses yeux bleu nuit pétillaient déjà à l'idée des duels qui concluaient invariablement les séances d'entraînements depuis quelques temps. Cela faisait à peine quelques semaines que le blond avait intégré la première équipe, et déjà il constituait un adversaires plus qu'acceptable pour le prodige, chose qui se révélait de plus en plus rare. Sans ajouter un mot de plus, Kise commença à s'échauffer, un sourire complice aux lèvres.

« Eh bah, je te félicite pour ta nouvelle fangirl, Daiki, rigola Haïzaki.

— Va crever…

— Haïzaki, il va falloir que t'apprennes un peu plus à la fermer. Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Aomine. Franchement, qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette insubordination...»

Comme toujours, l'entraînement se révéla aussi dur que fatigant, et plus encore pour Kuroko que pour les autres joueurs. Après ce qui s'apparentait à une éternité de supplice aux yeux du passeur, il put enfin profiter d'une pause durant laquelle Kise et Aomine s'affrontèrent. Ces deux là étaient décidément infatigables.

Tandis que Kuroko reprenait son souffle, Nijimura braillait sur Haïzaki à propos d'une histoire de paquet de cigarettes, tandis qu'un peu plus loin Midorima reprochait froidement à un Murasakibara flegmatique d'avoir encore ramené de la nourriture pendant l'entraînement. Akashi quant à lui n'était pas loin de Kuroko, et discutait sur un banc avec Momoi sur le prochain camp d'entraînement. Alors que Momoi vérifiait une dernière fois les dates dans son bloc notes, le roux se tourna vers le joueur fantôme et lui demanda, moqueur :

« Le banc ne serait-il pas un peu plus confortable que le sol, Kuroko? »

Celui-ci leva ses yeux clairs vers le vice-capitaine, et s'adossa juste un peu plus commodément contre le mur.

« Le sol est plus frais, Akashi-kun.

— Dis plutôt que tu n'as même pas l'énergie de te hisser jusque là.

— Hmm. Tu es libre d'interpréter ça comme tu le désires.

— Ah, voilà! s'exclama Momoi. Comme je te le disais, le camp d'entraînement est juste avant les examens, ce qui nous laisse en fait une toute petite marge de révisions au final.

— Ça risque d'être problématique pour certain…

— Bof, t'façons qui se soucie des notes... marmonna Aomine en prenant une bouteille d'eau dans la glacière au pied de la manager.

— Il est hors de question de privilégier le basket au détriment de vos études, intervint Nijimura, catégorique. Pour cette raison, je compte vous faire passer un petit examen blanc de révision, et votre participation au camp de cette année dépendra de votre note finale.

— Sérieusement capitaine?! s'exclama Kise.

— J'ai l'air de plaisanter?

— Bah, franchement passer une semaine entouré que de mecs et rien foutre de mes journées à part jouer au basket, très peu pour moi.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas Haïzaki, je m'occuperai personnellement de tes révisions…

— Comme c'est étonnant… »

Moins étonnant encore, Nijimura récompensa son insolence en lui envoyant encore une fois un ballon dans la figure.

« Eh, Aominecchi, t'es prêt pour les exams, toi?

— Tu m'as bien regardé?

— Pff, ça craint pour le stage d'entraînement…

— Tu l'as dit… Eh Satsu, tu veux pas nous filer un coup de main?

— J'aurai bien voulu, mais en plus des examens et des préparatifs pour le camp, j'ai pas mal de matchs avec l'équipe féminine en ce moment…

— Ah merde… Au fait, elles vont au camp d'entraînement elles aussi?

— Non, Aho, je te rappelle qu'on a déjà fait notre camp pendant les dernières vacances! T'écoutes vraiment rien!

— Eh Midorimacchi, interpella Kise, toi qui es un intello, pourquoi tu nous aiderais pas?

— Oui! Vas-y, steuplé steuplé steuplé!

— Allez crever. Je ne suis pas assez patient pour jouer les professeurs particuliers, surtout pour deux abrutis comme vous.

— Méchant… geigna Kise.

— On pourrait tous se réunir pour travailler ensemble, vu qu'on doit tous passer cet examen blanc

— Pas mal comme idée Tetsu!

— C'est sûr qu'avec vos demi cerveaux respectif, Kise et toi avez besoin de plus d'une personne pour espérer avoir la moyenne, marmonna le vert, un demi sourire aux lèvres.

— T'as bouffé une vipère ce matin ou quoi?

— Laisse tomber Aominecchi, à tous les coups il est comme ça à cause de son horoscope du jour. Bref, on peut se réunir demain vu que c'est samedi, non?

— Ouais mais où ça? Le collège est ouvert que le matin et les bibliothèques sont blindées avant les exams.

— On a qu'à aller chez l'un d'entre nous.

— C'est trop petit chez moi, désolé les mecs, dit Aomine.

— Hors de question que vous mettiez un pied dans ma demeure, intervin Midorima, catégorique.

— Bah justement ça tombe bien, nous non plus on veut pas aller chez un _demeuré_ , rétorqua le prodigieux basketteur en levant les yeux au ciel.

— On pourrait aller chez moi, mais c'est plutôt petit aussi… chouina Kise, affichant une moue _supposément mignonne_.

— Quant à chez Murasakibara, même si c'est grand il y a des mioches qui piaillent dans tous les sens, pas le top pour taffer sérieusement.

— Je comptais pas vous inviter.

— Sans blague… Et toi Tetsu?

— …

— Vous n'avez qu'à venir chez moi. »

Tous se tournèrent avec surprise vers celui qui venait de parler, c'est-à-dire Akashi en personne.

« C'est suffisamment spacieux pour qu'on travaille dans de bonnes conditions, c'est plus silencieux qu'un sanctuaire et au moins je pourrais veiller à ce que vous étudiez sans vous laisser aller.

— Sans oublier qu'Akashi-kun est un excellent professeur.

— Ouais! merci Akashicchi, je te dois la vie sur ce coup là!

— Je prends ça en note. »

Alors que Nijimura les rappelait sur le terrain, il Murasakibara retint Akashi le temps de lui dire quelques mots.

« Je suis obligé de venir aussi Aka-chin?

— Oui.

— Vraiment?

— Il y aura des pâtisseries françaises au goûter.

— … C'est à quelle heure déjà? »

 **xxx**

L'entraînement était fini et Kuroko n'avait qu'une hâte : passer le reste de la journée à lézarder dans sa chambre, avec un bon livre et un milkshake à la vanille à portée de main. Il se dirigeait déjà vers le Maji Burger dans l'optique de réaliser une partie de son rêve quand on l'interpella.

« Kuroko! »

Une tension infime parcouru ses membres lorsqu'il reconnut la voix qui venait de crier son nom. Il se retourna, et la tension s'amusa à tordre un peu ses entrailles. Certes ils se voyaient tous les jours, mais cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'étaient pas retrouvés en tête à tête, sans au moins un autre membre de l'équipe.

« Oui, Akashi-kun?

— On a trouvé ce trousseau de clés dans le vestiaire, et les joueurs encore là ont tous dit que ce n'était pas les leur. Est-ce que ce sont les tiennes?

— Oui, ce sont bien les miennes. »

Le roux déposa alors le jeu de clés au creux de la main tendue du bleuté. Le contact de leurs mains dura à peine une seconde mais tous deux tressaillirent, comme électrisés.

« Fais davantage attention à l'avenir »

Pour la première fois, Akashi ne cherchait pas à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Bien sûr il ne baissait pas le regard, mais il semblait tout simplement regarder son visage sans ancrer sa vision sur un point précis. Kuroko faisait d'ailleurs également la même chose.

« Je… je n'y manquerait pas, Akashi-kun, murmura Kuroko.

— Bien, alors… à demain, Kuroko.

— À demain… »

Le vice capitaine retourna vers le gymnase, sans doute pour voir encore quelque chose avec Nijimura ou Momoi. Le bleuté quant à lui resta quelques instants à contempler le trousseau de clé dans sa paume.

Il ressentait définitivement quelque chose d'étrange.

* * *

 **...**

* * *

 _Note de l'auteur : Existe-t-il un mot pour exprimer toute la honte que je ressens à l'idée d'avoir laisser ça en en suspens aussi longtemps? J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura quand même_ _plu... J'ai la vague impression d'avoir mis trop de dialogues, n'hésitez pas à me dire comment m'améliorer, je suis ouverte à toutes suggestions :)_


End file.
